


Coffee and Turtles

by Tardisbluecurls



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisbluecurls/pseuds/Tardisbluecurls





	1. Chapter 1

"For Gods sake, can these people just shut up already?!" Alexander Hamilton sat in the back corner of a very loud, very crowded coffee shop. Usually it was a quiet place, but with all the rain the city had been having the past week, people had decided to come out en masse to relieve the boredom. Alex couldn't blame them, not really, since that was one reason he himself was in the shop. He had gotten fed up of sitting in his dingy little apartment for hours on end, doing nothing but studying or writing. By the end of his second day being cooped up inside, he had run out of coffee and patience that the rain would end. So he had wound up here, hoping maybe a change of scenery would help him focus better. God, how he hated the rain.

Looking around, he could see why people wanted to come here. It was a small shop, but a comfortable one. For some inexplicable reason the owners had decorated with an American and French theme (Why FRENCH, Alex wondered distractedly). There were black and white photos of landmarks in both county's, like the Eiffel Tower, The Statue of Liberty, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Washinton Monument, and small flags representing both countries everywhere.. He wondered for a moment if the owner wasn't an immigrant like he was, but he dismissed that thought. He HAD to get his work done, and that would never happen if he kept wondering about the owner of the coffee shops decor choices.

With a grumble, he searched through his olive drab green messenger bag for his headphones, in an attempt to drown out the noise. Finding them, he plugged them into his phone. Maybe listening to some music would help him concentrate. He hoped it would at least. With his music on and his coffee close at hand, he finally sat down to get some work done.

Several hours and six cups of coffee later, Alexander closed his laptop with a disgusted sigh. He HATED having to take this stupid class. He already knew everything the professor was talking about, and had already been rimprimanded for correcting him. Was it Alex's fault if the teacher was an idiot and didn't know what he was talking about? Yet he still had to sit through the class, even though he had already taken them in Nevis. None of those credits had transfered, however, so he was stuck with it.

He sat back in his chair, his hands tangled in the mass of hair that had fallen out of its restraint sometime during the day. _I'm going to go bald if I have to keep taking these stuipd classes,_ he thought to himself. He knew that he had to continue on, though. Han't he promised his mother all those years ago that he would get his degree and make something of himself. He couldn't fail now. He was off the tiny island, out of the foster care system finally. This was his shot, and he was NOT throwing it away. Even if it meant sitting through all the boring classes, he would finish his degree, for his mother if for no other reason. That didn't mean that he couldn't be snarky, though. He just needed to control his outbursts, so that they would be most effective.

Sighing, he stood up to stretch out his joints that had become stiff from sitting so long. Looking around, he saw that the shop had quieted down, the crowd having left for better things to do. _Probably gone to be with friends and do something fun_ , he thought to himself. He wished he had had somewhere else to go, but he really didn't know too many people in the city. He hadn't had a chance to go out, what with all the school work he had, and his paper editing job that he did to get by. Even if he HAD know people, he wouldn't have gone out to do anything. New York City was EXPENSIVE, and he needed to save all the money he could spare to get by. The scholarship covered most of his expenses, but he still had to buy food and a few other things. The only reason he was even able to be in this shop is because they let him get free refills on his coffee.

Speaking of coffee... Looking into his cup, he saw he was nearly out of coffee. Grabbing his cup he went up to the counter, to see if the barista could fill it up. When he got up there he saw it was Peggy, his favorite person in the shop. If he was completely honest with himself, she was probably his only friend in the city. He was in the coffee shop often enough that the two of them talked on a regular basis, which was saying something since he rarely spoke to anyone these days.

Peggy was at the computer, showing someone how to work it. Looking up, she waved at him. " Hey Alex! I'll be right with you. I'm just showing the new kid how to work this thing." Flashing a grin at her he replied, "No worries Peg. I'm in no rush."

While he waited, Alexander looked into the bakery case. Seeing all the baked goods,he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. No wonder he was so hungry. To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he even ate... Was it yesterday? He wasn't sure. There were times he forgot all about his health, absorbed as he was in his studies. Maybe if I eat ramen noodles for a few days, I can afford to get something now. His stomach grumbled at that exact second, making his mind up for him. He knew he needed to take better care of himself, but it always just slipped his mind.

Absorbed as he was in his thoughts, he jumped when he heard someone speak to . He looked up to see Peggy laughing at him. "Its just me Alex. Breathe. Maybe you should lay off the coffee some. Or at least drink Decaf", she teased. Seeing Alex's death glare, she rolled her eyes. " Fine. Keep drinking three gallons of coffee a day. See if I care!" They both chuckled at that, because they knew no matter what, Peggy would always care what happened to Alexander. She had basically adopted him like one would a lost puppy, caring for him and quietly keeping a track of him, to make sure he was OK. Alex smiled at his friend, glad he had found someone like her.

"Oh! I forgot I'm training the new kid! Let me grab him real quick. You don't mind if I let him take your order, do you Alex?" Not waiting for a reply she walked off and dragged the new employee to where Alex was standing, once again looking into the bake case. "Okay, Johnny Boy, time to get to work! Alex is starving, can't you see!"

"Peggy! That's not my name and you know it!" said the guy standing next to her. Alex caught a glimpse of Peggy sticking her tounge out at the guy before he looked him in the face. "Sorry... Alex, right?...What can I get for you today?"

Alex said nothing. He couldn't. Seeing this boys face left him speechless. He had never seen anyone so... Freckly! All he could see were the freckles... On his cheeks, his nose, freckles going all the way down into the boys shirt. And his EYES! They were the most unique eyes he had ever seen... Green and brown at the same time. Framing his face were little baby curls, and Alex could only imagine what his hair would look like down... He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. That had to be because of the coffee right? Maybe Peggy was right. Maybe he should switch to decaf, because there was no way someone could do that to him right?

"Earth to Alex! Are you OK, dude?" He thought he heard Peggy say. Realizing that he had been stating at the poor guy, Alex turned beet red. "Oh yeah, sorry can I get a refill of coffee, and..." He just pointed into the case randomly, "that...". He tried to avoid eye contact with the guy (what is his name? Alex wondered), but still caught a glimpse of the smile he had on his face. He turned even redder, if that was even possible. His face flushed crimson, he looked at Peggy. " maybe you should make that a DECAF coffee, Peg"

Peggy, who had witnessed the whole episode, just smile a knowing smile. "OK, Alex. I have to go get the fresh pot though. Newbie here can help you out with your food though." Smirking , she twirled around and nearly skipped to the kitchen to get the coffee. She congratulated herself and giggled. _I knew they would hit it off, but damn! That was priceless! I wish Eliza had seen their reactions._ She couldn't wait to see what happened between the two boys in the future.

While Peggy flounced her way to the back, a panic stricken Alex stood motionless. Why would she do this to me! He screamed in his head. Realizing that the guy behind the counter probably thought he was a dork, he cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. "Um... So yeah. I'd like the biscuit... Thing." He mentally slapped himself. _God I sound like a moron! Just kill me now!_

The guy behind the counter looked at what he was pointing at. "The croissant? Those are my absolute favorites." Pulling out the pan and grabbing one for Alex, he continued."They're only good if the person who makes them knows what they're doing. Thank god Laf does!" Maybe it was Alex's imagination, but he thought the guy was talking a little more quickly than a normal person would. Almost like he was... Nervous?! He handed the wrapped up croissant over to Alex. For just a split second, their fingers touched and to Alex it felt like an electric jolt went through his body. Apparently, the other boy felt it too, because he took his hand back quickly, and the look of confusion on his face must have mirrored Alexanders own.

For a second they stood still, looking at each other, until the other man looked away. Clearing his throat quietly, as though trying to get his voice to work properly again,he asked " Can I get you anything else, Alex?" Alex just shook his head no. He headed over to the register, getting ready to pay so he could leave. _I'm not sure what the hell just happened,but I need some air!_

At that moment, Peggy finally came back to the front, with a full pot of coffee. Looking at the two men,who were determined not to make eye contact,but both of whom kept stealing glances of the other, she could do nothing but smirk. Shaking her head, she looked at Alexander."Alex! Did you want this to go, or do we get to have the pleasure of your company for a while longer today?"

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Alex managed to say "Make it to go, Peggy. I've got to get home and finish that nonsense ." he made a vague motion towards his belongings. He didn't catch the slightly crestfallen look in the new employees eyes, but he saw Peggy silently laughing and glared at her.

Peggy tugged on the mans sleeve. "OK, kid. Can you make this cup of coffee for me? " Throwing a look at Alexander as she walked towards the register to help another guest, she said" Alex, don't worry about paying today. I've got you covered." He just shook his head and smiled as she walked away. Somehow, that girl always knew when he was hungry and never made him pay for a meal. He didn't know if she got in trouble with her boss when she did it, but he always appreciated it. Maybe he could buy something REAL for dinner this week.

He had nearly forgotten about the coffee when suddenly it was thrust out at him. "Here you go, Alex." He looked up in surprise and nearly went speechless again. What was it about this guy that made his mind go blank, he wondered. He reached out for the cup and smiled tentatively at him. The other man smiled back at him, just as shyly. "I'm Laurens, by the way. Well, John Laurens. You can call me John though. All my friends do."

Alex's smile grew wider. "OK, JOHN. Its nice to meet you." The slight flush on Johns face made him catch his breath for a moment. OK, I REALLY have to be out of here now. I may go crazy in the same building as John..." And thank you for the croissant... I um... I have to leave... See you later. Bye Peggy! " he yelled, turning around in what he hoped was a normal manner to go collect his things. As he walked out the door, he turned around one last time to see John watching him. He threw up his hand in a wave, and was rewarded with the most brilliant smile he had ever had directed at him and a wave in return. As the door closed he thought he heard a faint "bye Alex" follow him.

 _Damn, that man is gorgeous. What am I going to do now?_ Alex asked himself as he walked down the sidewalk, not even noticing the drizzle of rain that still continued to come down.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Alex lay in his bed, tossing and turning. Maybe bed was a bit of a stretch, as it was just a threadbare mattress that was laying directly on the floor. He hadn't yet saved enough to buy a new one yet. Try as he might, Alex just could not get yo sleep. Between the uncomfortable bed, the caffeine that was still coursing through his veins, and the constant replaying of today's events in his mind, he just couldn't settle at all. He had even tried reading some of his class material, but nothing could break through the visions of John.

On the floor next to Alex's bed, his phone chirped. Groaning, he rolled over and looked at the screen. It was a text from Peggy. Alex rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to open it right now.  _Not like I'm getting any sleep right now, anyway._

**AndPeggy** **:** ALEEEEEEEEEEX. I know ur awake.

**AdotHam:** its 1.30 am Peggy. I'm attempting to sleep

**AndPeggy** : *GASP* YOU? Trying to sleep?!

**AndPeggy** : OMG THE WORLDS ENDING! AHHHHHHHH

**AdotHam** **:** PEGGY. What do you WANT?

**AdotHam:** if you continue with the dramatics I may never speak too you again

**AndPeggy:** so much salt...

**:** **AdotHam** OK. No more talking to you anymore. I'm finding a new friend.

**AndPeggy:** PFFT. Like that will ever happen. You love me too much

**AndPeggy** : also, I just wanted to know if you were coming in to the shop tomorrow

Alex took a minute to think about his response. Did he want to go back too the shop after making himself look like a fool? Not really, but he  _did_  want to see John again. Sighing, he returned to his phone.

**AdotHam** **:** idk Peg, we will see. Probably though.

**AndPeggy:** you totally should! I know someone there would like to see you ;)

For a moment Alex was stunned into silence, his fingers frozen on the key pad. She couldn't mean John!  _Why would he want to see me again?_

**AdotHam** : I highly doubt John wants to see me again any time soon

**AdotHam** **:** thank you for letting me look like an idiot in front of him, by the way. I appreciate it

**AndPeggy** : I was actually talking about me, so...

**AndPeggy** : but I can see whats got your mind occupied :D

Alex swore.  _Damn! I'm never going to live it down now!_ He could already invision the teasing he would be receiving from Peggy. Her sisters, too, more than likely. She could never keep a secret from the others.

**AndPeggy** :so I'm going to take that as a yes you'll be there.

**AndPeggy** : I'll even spring for your breakfast. I know you haven't been eating again (slacker).

She had noticed then. Resignedly he replied.

**AdotHam** **:**  FINE. I'll be there.

**AdotHam** **:** you better spring for something gold!

**AdotHam** **:**  and I make NO promises that I'll even speak to you.

**AndPeggy** : love you too Alex 3

**AndPeggy** : get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.

**AndPeggy:** Sweet dreams! (Of John ;D)

Face flushed, Alex ignored that last message. Laying back onto his pillow, he sighed.  _Well, there's no way of getting out of it now. I'll just have to go and hope John forgets how I acted..._  Did he honestly want John to forget about him, though? As his mind and body relaxed enough for him to finally feel tired, he wasn't sure. Maybe he  _did_  want John to remember him.  _Tomorrow I'll just have to make a better impression._ His last thought before his eyes finally slid shut was of a curly haired, freckle faced man..  _So beautiful_  he yawned before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy was in her room, laughing to herself. She had noticed how Alex had gone speechless when he saw John, and how, when Alex left, John just stared out the door, mouth slightly opened and with a look of awe on his face for several beats. Every time the door had opened for the rest of their shift, John had looked up with a hopeful look, as though he was hoping Alex would walk back through the door. Each time she saw his smile slip a bit in disappointment, before coming back just as bright as before.

_Hmmmm. I wonder..._  From the room next to her, she could hear her older sister Eliza moving around. She got up and dashed into the room, not seven bothering to knock. Jumping on the plush bed next to her startled sister she squealed "Lizzy! We have a mission!"

Noting the mischevious look in her sisters eyes, Eliza warily replied "okay... Calm down, little sister. You're like a little bunny hyped up with sugar... Or Like fer twelve cups of coffee..."

"Funny you should mention Alexander..." With a slightly demented smile she explained to her sister what had happened and what she was planning.

By the end of her story, both sister were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Fully on board with the plan, Eliza gasped out "this is going to be awesome! We could all use some excitement around here!" She was about to say something else when suddenly she was hit in the back with some projectile. Turning around, she saw their other sister, Angelica. She looked none too happy.

"I will end you both if you do not shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep!" She shot both of her sisters death glares as they continued to giggle.

"Angelica! This is worth staying late for. Let me tell you what happened!" Peggy excitedly grabbed her sister and pulled her onto the bed as well, ignoring her protests. "You're going to LOVE this!"

Soon all three of them were giggling, plotting And scheming till almost daybreak.

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning earlier than he normally would. The room was still pretty dim, and he could tell it wasn't just because of the dingy windows in his apartment. No matter how many times he cleaned them, they always looked dirty. No, it was still raining,  _at least its just rain and not a full blown storm._ Just the thought of another storm made him shiver.

Sitting up in his bed, he streched his limbs as much as he could.  _If anyone ever wondered why I rarely sleep, they should lay down on this piece of crap._  Suddenly, a face appeared unbidden in his mind. He smiled.  _It was worth sleeping on this thing to have dreamed of John all night. Too bad he's probably straight and not remotely interested in me._  He signed. His dreams had been strange, but oddly amusing. It had been he and John together in a tavern or pub of some sort. He wasn't sure why, but they had been wearing military uniforms- Revolutionary war, maybe- and singing had been involved.

He was still chuckling about the dream as he got off the bed. Hopping in the shower, he mentally tried to plan what he would wear today.  _Jesus. What has this guy done to me?! I don't even plan outfits when I date a girl! What is it about this guy that's got me acting like a little teenager?_  Shaking his head at how lame he felt, he got dried off and dressed. He paused to look in the cracked mirror in his bathroom. He didn't look half bad, wearing just a graphic T-shirt and jeans, and his converses that he had had for several years. He didn't do much with his hair, just pulled it back neatly into a ponytail.  _I really should get a hair cut..._

Grabbing his bag and his Columbia University hoodie, he took off out the door, giving himself a silent pep talk.

* * *

When he reached the corner of the street where the coffee shop was, Alex stopped in his tracks.  _OK weirdo. Don't be a freak. Act like you are a normal person, who can actually meet someone and not just stare at them. Ugh. Who am I kidding. There's no way I can be normal!_  Laughing at himself, he walked into the coffee shop.

As soon as he walked in he was nearly knocked off his feet by a tiny cannonball that smelled like a cinnamon roll. Just by the scent alone, he knew who it was Eliza Schuyler, Peggy's older sister and, for a brief time, Alex's former girlfriend. They had called it quits after about a week, when Eliza had finally admitted she was NOT into guys. They had remained friends, although he was still closer to Peggy, and Alexander adored Eliza.

Throwing his arms around her, Alex gave her a huge hug." My dearest Eliza! I've missed you!" Letting go, he looked at her. There was something different about her, but he wasn't sure what.

"Hi Alex! I'm glad you came in today! I've missed you too!" The smile on her face was as sweet and genuine as one could have, and Alex couldn't help but smile back after. Her giggle was so contagious. She went behind the counter and asked "What'll it be? Let me guess, just a coffee, black as your soul?" Her eyes twinkled at him, and he laughed.

"Actually, I'm coming up in the world and am having breakfast as well. On Peggy's dime." He grinned wolfishly. " Sooooo, to  _start_  with I'll have... Who's cooking in the back?"

" Peggy, why?"

"No reason. I'll have an egg sandwich on an English muffin then. I know how Peggy just  _loves_  making those!" From the back he could hear Peggy muttering to herself about him, and he laughed out loud when he saw the tiny hand flipping him off. "Love you Peggers!"

He sat at the table closest to the counter, so he could talk to the girls and have a good view of the shop and door. While he waited for his order, he looked around intently. Not paying attention, he was startled when Peggy came to the table with his food. She took one look at the faint blush and smirked, making his cheeks turn redder. " And just what are you looking for, Alexander? Or maybe the better word here is  _who?"_

"Kept it up Peggy. I can always order another Egg sandwich and request  _you_  to cook it for me." He smiled a fake sweet smile at the girl, who threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"That's gross and plain mean, Hamilton! See if I offer to buy you breakfast any more!" She stalked off. Alex just shook his head, knowing it was all just an act. With an appetite he hadn't realized he possessed, he dug into the sandwich, finishing it in about three bites. From behind the counter he could hear the Schuyler sisters giggling, but he ignored them

_Knowing those two, they're up to something_ , he thought as he took out his book. He read for a few minutes before he got bored and realized he was still pretty hungry. Since Peggy was paying for him today, he might as well have something else to eat, right? Leaving his book at the table, he went back up to the counter, where the girls had their heads bent together, whispering about... Something. He caught just a small amount of the conversation-  _is he? Yeah! He is about to-_ before he cleared his throat and made both girls jump.

"Alex!" Peggy screeched! "RUDE!" Alexander dodged the towel she threw at him as he laughed. One look at Eliza's face and he started to get suspicious... Something was up.

"What are you two doing?" He looked pointedly at Eliza, who had a terrible poker face. She said nothing though, just giggled and fled to the back room.  _Damn. Usually she tells me anything I want to know!_

"Its none of your business what we were doing, nosy. Do you need something?" Peggy was much better at keeping a straight face than her sister, and judging by the set of her jaw, Alex knew he wouldn't be getting anything at all out of her.

"Just another sandwich. I'm pretty hungry."

Peggy glowered at him. "Maybe if you would take care of yourself you wouldn't be so hungry, Alexander." Knowing she wasnt really mad at him, her gaze softened." I worry about you sometimes. Me and Eliza both do. You know that, right?"

_Talk about a guilt trip!_  Alex felt bad. He knew the girls cared for him, and seeing Peggy worried like this made him wonder just how bad it had gotten. "Sorry Peggy, I'll try to remember to eat more often. Come here." As she came around the counter he gave the girl a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Peggy smiled up at him. "You're welcome. Since you apologized so nicely, I'll go make you another egg sandwich. Those things are so gross though", she continued, wrinkling her nose." Seriously! They stink!" All Alex could do was chuckle as he sat back down and picked up his book. Maybe now he could concentrate a little bit better.

Engrossed in his book, which honestly was a little more interesting that he had thought it would be, he didn't even register it when he heard the door open. Nor did he notice the person who grabbed whatever Eliza had handed him over the counter and headed to his table.

He didn't look up until he heard his name said in a voice that was oddly strange and familiar at the same time. Looking at the freckled hand that passed him his plate, he knew exactly who it was. He looked up into those beautiful eyes, the eyes and freckles that had filled his dreams all last night.

"Hi Alex" John flashed a brilliant smile at him.

* * *

John was so nervous this morning. He had woken up to a text from Peggy, asking him to come to the shop. Not to work, just to talk. Apparently Wednesday mornings were dead and she had been bored. That's what she had said, at least. Having nothing better to do, he said he would and had gotten ready.

He hadn't intentionally dressed a little nicer that he normally would, it just worked out that his favorite shirt and jeans were clean  _at the same time!_  He had to remember to thank his roommate when he got back to the apartment. Throwing them on, he had brushed his teeth and that was about it. He had left his curly hair down today, since having it up all afternoon yesterday had given him a headache. gf

Speaking of yesterday... As he walked down to the shop, he couldn't stop thinking about Peggy's friend, Alex.  _I hope he comes back in next time I'm on shift. Maybe then I will be able to talk to him and not spaz out!_ He was slightly embarrassed at the way he had acted when Alex left, not being able to say anything to him.  _He probably thinks I'm some weirdo..._

Rounding the corner, he vaugly wondered what Peggy wanted to talk about. As he walked in the door, he saw Eliza behind the counter, smilimg at him. He started to say something to her, and then saw Alex. He stopped in his tracks, motionless. He wasn't even sure that his heart was still beating at this point.  _He's here! Alex is here! OK, Laurens, BREATHE._  Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, he walked over to the cou ter to say hi to the girls. Eliza was sweet as always, but he could see Peggy in the back, giggling about something. Who knew with that girl.

"Hey John? Can you take this plate over to Alex for me please? I've got to get that couples order really quick. Thanks!" Eliza thrust the plate into his hands before he could say anything and took off to help the people who had just walked in.

John stood in disbelief for a moment - _what just happened here?!-_ before he caught a glimpse of Peggy laughing at him in the back. He made a face at her,took a deep breath to steady himself and turned around to take the food to Alexander. It was just a few steps to the table, but in those few seconds, all he could do was just look at Alex. He looked a bit different than yesterday, not as manic, with his hair sticking put every direction, and the wild, dark eyes of yesterday had softened, making John think the other man had gotten some rest.  _Why am I even concerning myself about his sleeping habits. That can't be normal..._

_"_ Hi, Alex." Without asking permission, he pulled out the seat opposition of Alex and sat down, pushing the plate towards him. Alex jumped, not having realized anyone had approached him. "Sorry,I didn't mean to startle you!" He flashed his smile at Alex, hoping it hid the nervousness he felt. "Eliza asked me to bring this to you."

Alex grabbed his sandwich." Thanks, I'm STARVING!" And took a huge bite of it. As he attempted to chew his food, John looked at the book that Alex had laid down.

"Is that the Federalist Papers?" He asked, wrinkling his nose a bit. "Is this for class or are you reading it for fun?"

Alex held a hand up, trying to finish chewing his mouthful of food. Washing it down with his coffee, he replied "This time? School. I read it before I got here though, so its stupid that I have to read them again. The idiot professor insisted on it, and I already got kicked out of the class once already for interrupting him too many times... What?" He looked at John to see him laughing.

John shook his head, still laughing. "You got in trouble for interrupting the instructor?  _Really?_ "

A slow grin spread over Alex's face. "Yes I did! Maybe if the idiot knew what he was talking about I wouldn't have, but he assumed that because I wasn't from the US I knew nothing about the government. Which is bullshit, because one, I went to school back home, and two, there is this thing called Google! I hate when people assume because I'm an immigrant I know nothing." He had worked himself up again, he could tell, seeing John's eye widen in surprise. "Sorry... I'm just..."

"Overdramatic? A loud mouth? OH!An insufferable know it all!" Both Alex and John laughed as Peggy came over to the table, bringing John his coffee. PattinAlexs head like one would a puppy, she continued. "Don't worry, Johnny boy. Alex tends to go off on tangents every once in a while, but he will usually calm down. Let me guess, you're going on about... Jefferson!"

Alex snorted." No, for once I'm not talking about that pasta obsessed twit. It was Lee this time. He's forcing me to read this" gesturing toward the abandoned copy of The Federalist Papers in disgust" because 'its a good initiation into the US Government, especially from someone not from here'. Condescending bastard, I doubt half the people in the class gave ever read it. Have you?" He questioned the two.

Peggy, shook her head no, but John nodded. "I have. It was a required reading from my father, so I read it when I was 13 or so."

Alex looked at him curiously, as if to ask why his father made him read such a thing as a teenager, but Peggy had seen the troubled look in Johns eyes and hastened to change the subject. "So what are you two dorks going to do today? Anything exciting?"

"You invited me here to talk Peggy! I was going to sleep in!" John exclaimed.

"I'm going to sit here all day and eat, since you so kindly offered to pay for it all. John, care to join me? We can make Peggy pay for yours too and eat till we can't eat anymore. Or till Peggy's broke."

"Yesssss let's! Since I was so rudely woken up and dragged out today..."

Peggy groaned as the two started ordering half the items the shop offered.  _Damn, there go my tips for the day. Lafs going to kill me, but at least these two are happy and talking._ Winking at her sister as she walked to the back, Peggy couldn't help but smile at the thought of the two men at the table, talking like they had known each other for years.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Standing behind the counter, Eliza whispered to Peggy, "Seriously. Have those two stopped talking at all?"

The younger Schuyler snorted. "No. They haven't stopped eating either. Or drinking coffee. Alex doesn't know yet, but the last five times I've refilled his mug I gave him decaf!" The sisters had been watching the two men for the past two hours, enjoying watching their friends animated discussions. Eliza had never seen either of them look so content.

Eliza leaned over and planted a kiss on Peggy's head. "You're a good friend, little one. Both of them deserve tto be happy, and now they are."

"Of course they're happy. They're dorks who have spent the last hour discussing Star Wars, classical literature, and now Harry potter. Why wouldn't they be happy?" Eliza laughed at Peggy's face.

"You're just jealous they haven't asked you what your house is, aren't you." She teased. Seeing Peggy's pout she giggled and pushed her towards the table. "Here, take this coffee to them and be the Puff we know you are!" Looking up at the sound of the door opening she said "Hey Laf! Its about time you got here!"

The man she was talking to grinned at her." Ma chére, if I had know you missed me this much I would have been in much earlier." He blew her a kiss and laughed when she blushed. "Have you seen my wayward roommate yet today? I woke up and he wasn't there."

Eliza gestured toward the table where Alexander, John, and Peggy were sitting and laughing. "He's here. Peggy invited him to come in to talk and he and Alex hit it off!"

Lafayette looked back at her with surprise, having looked to see where she was pointing. "Oh, now who do we have here? He is cute, non?" He came around the counter to stand next to Eliza, so he could see the table better and not be quite as obvious about observing them. "Is this why John came home in a daze last night?"

Eliza laughed. "Quite possibly! Peggy said they BOTH were a little... Awestruck... Last night." Turning towards Layfayette, she continued." Now... You give me the dirt on how John acted last night, and I will tell you all about Alex."

Knowing this was about to be good, Lafayette leaned in close. "You have a deal! Now, tell me everything!"

What the hell? Is someone watching me?! Alex had been mid sentence when he stopped talking. He looked around, and spotted Eliza and the newcomer watching him. He was giving them a funny look when he realized someone was saying is name.

"Alex. Alex! You OK?" He jumped as John touched his shoulder. He couldn't help it, it was like a spark running through his veins every time they touched. He was so caught up in it he didn't see Peggys smirk.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just felt like someone was watching me. Turns out it was Eliza and whoever that is." The three of them looked up just in time to see the tall, dark skinned man wink and blow a kiss at Alex. Peggy and John laughed, and Alex squirmed a little in his chair. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or emarassed.

"I was wondering when he would get here" John said. "Laf! Get your weird self over here!" He scooted over to the chair closest to the wall, and Peggy moved to sit next to Alex. "Alex, this is my friend, roommate, and the lead instigator of trouble and mischief, Lafayette. His full name is entirely too long to say right now, so we just call him Laf" Lafayette gracefully bowed before taking his place next to John.

"Its nice to meet you, mon ami. I am glad to finally see who all my employees have fallen in love with." At that John flushed, but the only one who noticed was Peggy.

Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise."Your employees?!" He took in Lafayette's apperence, the purple shirt that had been fitted just the right amount to his body and skinny jeans that honestly left nothing to the imagination (Not that I'm imagining anything... Well... Maybe a little.), hair natural but pulled back into a neat bun that somehow looked masculine, and the faint sparkle in his eyes- or was it glitter?!-, and judged him to be about the same age as he was." You mean you're the owner of this place? You can't be much older than me. How did you manage this?"

Lafayette smile."Oui. It is mine. Did the French decor not give it away? Maybe I need to redecorate again..." He trailed off, as if envisioning what he wanted to do with the shop in his mind.

"Laf, I swear to God if you remodel AGAIN I will strangle you in your sleep." griped Peggy. "I know where you live remember? And I can get in with no problem."

"You would not do the to me! You love me too much! Besides, you don't have the keys to the apartment."

"No, but I do!" John said, trying, and failing to keep a straight face."I will let her up in an instant if you try to do that again!" Looking. At Alex he continued." Seriously Alex, don't ever let Lafayette decorate anything. When he decorated the apartment, we somehow wound up living in a GLITTER BOTTLE for months! There was glitter everywhere! Peggy,remember that time..."

Alex sat silently, listening to the friends talk about all the misadventures they had had together when it came to letting Lafayette decorate. I wish I had been part of this. Wonder what it would have been like to have friends like these my whole life. Suddenly, under the table he felt something bump his leg. He looked up to see John looking at him intently, as if trying to make sure he was okay. Alex nodded that he was, and was rewarded with one of Johns glorious smiles, the one that Alexander was sure could quite literally light up rooms, or make someone swoon, because he surely was about too.

It only lasted a second or two, but Alex's heart was about to burst out of his chest by the time they broke eye contact, John having heard Eliza ask him a question. Alex shook his head a bit in an effort to focus on the conversation.

"What are you guys planning on doing today" Eliza asked, tucking a lock of hair that had escaped behind her ear. "Mine and Peggy's shift is over soon, and although I'm the only one who has done any work today I think we should all go do something!" She dodged her sisters attempt to swat her with the grace of someone who had years of practice doing exactly that. The group, except for Alex, all nodded in agreement. "What about you Alex. You down?"

All eyes turned to him and he looked slightly embarrassed."well, I don't... I mean, I would love to, but..."

Realizing that he was trying to avoid saying he was broke, Eliza interrupted him. "I was thinking we could go to Central Park for a bit, see the leaves. You should come with us!" A chorus rang out in agreement, but Alex shook his head.

"Why would we go into the park today? Its still raining!"

Peggy laughed. "Alexander. It stopped raining hours ago, but you and John were too busy talking to realize that!" The pair of them looked put the window together, nearly bumping head, much to the amusement of the others. Peggy was right, it had stopped raining.

Alex turned around and grinned at Eliza. "Fine, I'll come with you. But only because you are too adorable to say no to." Still looking at Eliza, he didn't see the look of jealousy that crossed over Johns face. It was gone just as quick as it had appeared, but Peggy and Lafayette had both seen it, and exchanged worried glances.

This may both be as easy as I thought it would be... Peggy thought to herself. She looked up as the door opened. "Oh look, Lizzy! Our replacements are heeeeeere! As soon as we finish up, let's go!" She jumped from her chair and yanked her sister by the arm, nearly toppling her over in her rush to finish their shift work.

While they waited for the girls to finish, Alex, John and Lafayette gathered their things and cleaned up the table a bit. Lafayette went to tell the girls something, leaving the other two alone for a moment.

It was silent for a moment, a comfortable silence, not awkward. "Have you ever been to Central Park, Alex?"

Alex looked up at the taller man, first trying to focus on his eyes, but finding that too distracting, he focused on the multitude of freckles on Johns nose. "Central Park? Nah, I only got here in August and haven't had the chance. Peggy and Eliza keep trying to convince me to go, but I just... Haven't."

"You're going to love it, Alex!" The two jumped as Peggy appeared next to them, pushing them towards the door. "Come one, come on! Let's go! I want to see Balto!" All Alex and John could do was laugh as the little force of nature pushed them out onto the sidewalk. She skipped to catch up with her sister and Lafayette, who put his arm around both sisters.

"Well, Alex, I guess its time you were officially introduced to New Your City, the greatest city in the world. Or so they say! Let catch up to the three musketeers before we get left behind" The two of them caught up to the others and fell in step with them, laughing and just enjoying life as they walked down the sidewalk together.


	4. Chapter 4

They had only gone a few blocks before John came to a sudden halt. "Y'all. We gotta stop by the apartment first, to gt some things to sit on. I, for one, do not want to be walking around all day with a wet butt!" The others laughed, and Alex was intrigued by the southern accent he had just heard come out of johns mouth.  _Now where in the hell did that come from and how can I hear it more often!_

"Thank God. I wasn't looking toward to toting this bag around all day," Alex said. "Mind if I leave it at your place till we get back?"

"No worries. Its not like you won't be coming back for dinner." John replied, trying and nearly sounding casual about it. If Alex noticed the hint of nervousness in his voice, he didn't mention it, something which John was relieved about.  _Come on, man. Don't loose your cool because of a pretty face, even if it is one that you can't stop thinking about!_

Alex just stared. "Wait, what? Dinner?"  _I don't remember dinner being mentioned? Who's going to be at this dinner?! Is he actually asking me to have dinner with him?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tug on his arm.

"If you two don't hurry up, we are leaving you behind an you won't get to have a picnic with us. So come on!" Peggy was bodily dragging them behind her, in an effort to get going.

"Picnic? What picnic?" John looked at Alexander, who shrugged. "I heard nothing about a picnic!"

"Of course you didn't. You never listen. I shouldn't even invite you, since you two ate everything in sight today! But Laf said I have too, since its your food we are going to be bringing..." She say the playful outrage in his eyes and took off running down the street, still pulling Alex along behind her giggling the whole time. "Come on John!"

Alex could help but join in laughing with Peggy.  _When was the last time I had this my fun?_ He wondered.  _It had to have been when me and mom saw the turtles..._  He stopped that thought in its tracks. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about his mother. He was going to enjoy today, with his friends.

* * *

After running a block and a half, they finally caught up to Eliza and Lafayette, who were sitting on the steps leading up to what Alex assumed to be Johns and Laf apartment building. Alex sat down on the bottom step, huffing and trying to catch his breath. Eliza, always the one to mother someone, asked "Alexander? Are you all right?"

He waved her off. "I'm fine... I just... Haven't run in a... While." He smiled at her and patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'll survive." John chose that moment to arrive, having walked like a normal person would have. Eliza saw him glance at their hands and quickly took it away.  _Oops. Why does this keep happening! I'm going to ruin this relationship before it even begins if I keep this up!_

"John, help me up! We need to make some snacks!" She grinned brightly at John, who forgot all about the jealousy he felt when he had seen hamiktons hand on hers.

"Up you go, Lizzy!" He pulled her up quick, grinning at her surprised face. He looked down at Alexander, who was still panting just a bit. "Dude, you okay? Peggy! Why did you try to kill Alex! We want to keep him, remember!" He pulled Alex up by the hand too, a little more forcefully than he meant to, so Alex nearly collided with him. They both blushed, but didn't drop hands until Lafayette, who was holding the door open for them, cleared his throat. The two Schuyler sisters had already gone into the building, chattering away about something. Alex and John both flushed and sprang apart quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Peggy says she's going to eat all yoiur kosmic Brownies, John."

"The hell she is!" John cried, and took off, taking the stairs two at a time in an effort to stop Peggy from devouring his favorite snack.

Lafayette just laughed and looked fondly after his friends. Looking down at the bottom of the step, where Alex still stood, lost and looking a little confused, he just smiled to himself.  _I can already see why Johns fallen for this kid... So much alike, aren't they. Both of them so sad, but so full of life as well. He looks like a little lost puppy right now..._

 _"_ Alexander, mon ami, you said you wished to leave your bag here? Come on, I shall give you the tour. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it so much you'll never leave!" With a sweeping bow, he gestured to the door that was still open, John having neglected to close it in his rush to save his food.

Alex grinned at Laf as he accended the steps. He could have sworn he winked at him as he passed through the door. Throwing his arm around Alex's shoulder, Lafayette turned him towards the stairs. "You have not yet been to Central Park? You will love it, I'm sure. It is a wonderful place. I go often when I need time away from the pack of crazy people upstairs, and it is a most romantic spot. I've taken my girlfriend to several spots. Maybe I can show you where to take your special someone?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Alex, who busted out laughing.

"Sorry Laf, no special someone for me. And no prospects, either."

"Not to worry, I have no doubt you will find someone worthy of takim to these places. Maybe you already have. Who knows!" With another wink at Alexander, who blushed, Lafayette stopped in front of a door "We are here! Are you sure you're prepared for the chaos that awaits us inside?" With that he opened the door and walked in.

Alex followed after him, and closed the door behind himself before turn into take in the room. He was nearly knocked over by Peggy streaking past him, giggling hysterically with her arms full of snacks.

"Alex! Save me!" She shrieked as she ran by. "John's trying to kill me!" With another giggle she dodged away from John, who nearly caught Peggy before he tripped over the rug and landed with a thump in front of Alexander.

"Don't just stand there Alex! Help me save the snacks!" He cried, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Sorry handsome, you're on your own with this one!" Alex laughed, stepping over John and joining Eliza and Lafayette, who were perched on the counters in the kitchen, watching the spectacle.

With a groan, John rolled over and pushed himself up. "Fine. See if I share my food with you now!" Peggy squealed as John resumed his pursuit of her, jumping over the back of the couch to escape him again.

Alex hopped up onto the granite marbled countertop, wiggling his way between Eliza and Lafayette. "Is there popcorn?" Lafayette reached behind him and opened the cabinet, grabbed a bag of kettle corn, and handed it to him. The three sat and watched Peggy and John, laugh in hysterically at their antics, and cheering when john finally wrestled the snack cakes Peggy's grasp.

Out of breath, Peggy came over and hopped up on the counter with the others. "I wonder where he's going to try hiding them this time?" She said breathlessly to Eliza, who just shrugged. "You'll have to do a better job next time, John!"

John just rolled his eyes as he shoved a half of a brownie in is mouth."Maybe you shouldn't be a little thief and stop stealing my brownies all the time. Do you know how hard it is to get these! New York doesn't even have these! I have to get them shipped up here!"

Recognizing the Brownie topped with rainbow chips, Alex nearly fell off the counter trying to snat one. "I love those things!"

John held them away from Alex. "None for you, either. You didn't help me, traitor!" He stuck his tounge put at him, and Alex pouted, but the smile that threatened to break through told John it was all just an act.  _Damn, if he ever really did pout at me like that, I'd probably do anything he asked me to do..._

Snapping back to reality, he looked at Peggy. "Ok , Little Miss Sticky Fingers. You mentioned a picnic, so you should probably get started getting it all together if we want to get to the park today. I'll go get some blankets together to sit on. Alex, you can put your bag in my room for now if you like." He headed toward a hallway off the living room that Alex hadn't noticed before

Alex blinked in surprise. He had forgotten all about the heavy bag that was sitting on the counter. He jumped off the counter to follow him, but realized he had no idea where exactly Johns room was. Realizing what was going through Alex's mind, Lafayette pointed down the hall where John had disappeared down. "Third door down the hallway. Its the one with all the stickers on the door."

Alex went down the hallways and spotted it instantly. It really was covered in stickers. It was an eclectic mix, some featuring Broadway shows, others featuring South Carolina - _Now that explains the southern accent... How cute_ \- and the overwhelming majority were turtles. Alex was laughing at his favorite-a dark sticker with a whispy blue turtle that said 'My Patronus is an Awkward Turtle" when suddenly the door in front of him swung open. He nearly fell backwards from shock, and judging by the muffled curse, he wasn't the only one who had been startled.

"Sorry Alex! I didn't realize you were by the door!" Opening it wider, John moved to the side to let Alex in. "You can just throw it on the bed if you want. I've got to find those stupid blankets..." He walked put of the room, and Alex took a look around.

It was a nice room, nothing like the grungy studio apartment he lived in. The bed took up most of the room, and looked so luxuriously soft that Alex wanted to do nothing more than to lay on it and never leave. It was covered in a navy blue bed set, and a throw lay at the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was neat, and covered in sketches of different things -flowers, turtles, scenes from a park. They were all very good, and Alex was admiring them when he heard Peggy shout "John! Don't forget a few pillows too!" Realizing he had been in the room for a while, he hastily placed his bag on the bed and rushed out of the room.

"Are you going to be carrying all this, Peggy? Because if not I'm not bringing pillows! Who brings pillows to a park!" He heard John yell back to Peggy from further down the hallway. On impulse, Alex went down to see if he could help John. He realized this was the first time since they met that they had been alone, nd the thought sent a thrill running down his spine. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted to spend as much time alone with John as possibly. he shook his head, wondering how exactly someone he had just met could possibly be able to take over his thoughts this thoroughly and in such a short time.

Finding John, he stood and watched him struggle to get a blanket folded and put into a bag for a moment before offering his help.

"Please, any help would be appreciated!" John said, handing the blanket and bag to Alexander. He watched in wonder as Alex expertly folded the blankets and arrange them in the bags. "How did you do that so fast!"

With a small, sad smile that nearly broke Johns heart, Alex said "I learned quick in the foster care system how to pack as much as I could in a tiny little bag." Handing one bag to John and slinging the other over his own shoulder, he started down the hallway. "Come on John, the others are going to think we've barricaded ourselves in your room and aren't ever coming out."  _Not that I would mind that one little bit..._

John must have been able to read his mind a that moment, because he stepped close to Alex and whispered in his ear 'Now that wouldn't be such a bad idea, would it?" Before he walked off, throwing an infuriatingly sexy smile over his shoulder at Alex, who couldn't move.

His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't catch his breath. Even his knees felt weak, and Alex leaned against the wall on an effort to keep himself upright.  _What in the... Did that... Did that REALLY just happen?!_  He couldn't get his thoughts to really focus, so he tried a remedy his mother had taught him years ago.  _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..._ His senses finally returned to him and he made his way back down the hallway. No one seemed to notice how long he had been down there, or if they did they didn't say anything about it.

The four of them were at the counter, putting the finishing touches on what looked like a feast of junk food. Chips, sandwiches, cookies, even bags of candy were tossed in the small cooler, which must have been like the TARDIS, and bigger on the inside, because there was no way all that food should fit in that bag. Peggy added the last item and zipped it shut. "All ready! Let's goooooo!" The group all gathered their jackets, and headed out the door.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk from Lafayette and Johns apartment to the park, and the crisp fall air felt wonderful to Alexander, who was still used to the warm Carribean autumns, when it wasn't much cooler than the summer months. They made their way thought the park to a place that Peggy and Eliza had obviously frequented often, since they knew exactly where they were going. From what Alex could gather, it was near their favorite statues. He couldn't help admiring the spot. The leaves were starting to change, gold and crimson looking like stained glass panels against the green leaves,and it was just a beautiful place, with the fall sun being filtered down through the leaves, making him feel more at peace than he ever had before. He had never seen leaves change in the fall; it was always green back on Nevis.

Choosing a quiet spot away from the few other groups that had come out to the park, they spread out their blankets and sprawled out on them. The group dug into the food, already starving even after having eaten so much that morning. Being in the coffee shop felt like it had happened hours ago to Alex, who was just as hungry as the others. Soon enough, they were joined by two other people, Angelica and someone introduced as Hercules Mulligan.

Alex already knew Angelica, who had sat down next to her sisters, but not before ruffling her hand through Alex's hair, which had started to fall out of the band holding it back. "Hey Alex! I see you finally made new friends! She laughed, moving her hand away from his head before he could smack her hand. She did the same to John, who looked just as disgruntled as Alex felt, and reached for Lafayette, who grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could though his hair.

" I spent HOURS fixing this, beautiful, and if you mess it up I will hunt you down. You are cute, but not that cute." He said to her. She laughed and pecked him on the cheek. "Hi Laf. You know I would never ruin the masterpiece that is your hair!"

Hercules laughed. "He's telling the truth, girl. When I lived there, he would spend half the morning in there! That was during his glitter stage too, so there was always glitter on everything."

John, who had somehow managed to get seated next to Alex, saw the confusion on his face and explained. "Herc lived with us for a while, before he abandoned us to go out west to learn about costume design." He pulled a face at Hercules's, who flipped him off, his mouth too full to say something back. "We are hoping maybe one day when he is rich and famous he will come back and remember us little people."

"Well, smart ass, that day has come!" Hercules had finished his mouthful of food finally, and looked very excited about something. "That's why I came to visit y'all. I'm moving back to NYC!" The group all started cheering and asking questions all at once.

"OK, OK, y'all, calm down! Let me talk!" He laughed. "Its not a huge thing. I'm not designing anything, just making new costumes for a couple shows. Baby steps, though." He took off talking about some show that the others recognised but Alex knew nothing about

Quickly zoning put, Alex laid back on the the blanket, intertwining his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. For once in his life he was completely relaxed, he realized with surprise. The weight that he handed know he had had lifted off his chest, and he felt... _happy. I feel happy! When was the last time I felt like this?_ It had been a long, time he knew, probably around 10 years. Not wanting to think about those days, he cleared his mind and just enjoyed laying in the sunlight. He had nearly dozed off when he was poked in the side. Opening one eye, he found John grinning down at him.

"You know you look like a little cat, stretched out in the sun like that?" He said, and he laid down next to Alex, mimicking his posture and closing his eyes.

"Don't judge me. I'm enjoying this."  _And its not just the sun I'm enjoying_  he though, turn in his head so he could get a better look at johns freckled face.  _He looks so beautiful laying there..._  Worried that someone would catch him staring at John, he closed his eyes again and let his mind wander.  _I could watch him like that for days._ He knew that his dreams would be of John tonight.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Peggy and Angelica had seen him looking at John, had seen the look in his eyes soften, had seen the smile that graced his face. They grinned at each other and highfived.

"They're soooooo cute!" Eliza cooed quietly, having noticed her sisters looking at the couple laying down.

"Aren't they just!" Peggy whispered back. "I've got to get a picture of this!" She pulled out her glittery phone and took a picture of the two.

"Peggy,don't you dare post that online!" Eliza chidded her."That's not going to help anything!"

"I'm not! Chill, Lizzy. I want to save it to prove to them I called it first!" Putting her phone away, she leaned over to help Lafayette and Angelica, who were cleaning up the trash. Putting the left overs back in the cooler, she looked back over at them. "I hate to do this, but its getting late... We should probably wake them up..."

Surprising them all, Hercules stopped them. "Don't bother them. They're happy. I haven't seen John at peace like that on a very long time. And I may not know Hamilton, but it looks like he could use the rest too. No," he pulled a giggling Peggy into his lap and threw his arms around her" how 'bout of of you gorgeous creatures tell me what's going on with the!"

"So we had this idea..." They all busted out laughing as Lafayette finally chimed in.

* * *

About an hour later, Alex woke up, groggy and confused as to where he was. Looking over, he saw John, who had somehow wound up closer to him in his sleep, their arms just barely touching. Alex smiled, wishing that he could touch his face, and wanting desperately to tuck the curls that had escaped his pony tail back behind his ears. More than anything, though, he just wanted to kiss him awake, kiss him till neither could breathe anymore... Remembering he was in public, Alex forced those thoughts away.  _Wouldn't it be just my luck to get excited in a freaking park surrounded by... Wait, where is everyone._ Careful not to disturb John, he sat up on his elbows to look around.

He couldn't stiffle a giggle at what he saw.  _Oh,I have to get a picture of this! H_ e though, pulling out his phone and taking a few. Peggy and Angelica were snuggled on either side of Hercules, and Eliza was laying back on the blankets, Lafs head in her lap and his hand in hers.

Alex just smiled to himself. He couldn't figure out why the sight of his friends made him so happy.  _Friends._  He realized.  _I actually have friends. Real friend._  Even though it had been just a few short hours since he met most of them, he knew this was the truth. He looked at John, who was still sleeping. Out of all of the group, he was most amazed that John chose to be around him, and for that he was grateful. He knew he like John, liked him a lot. Without thinking about it, he took a picture of him, then laid back down next to him. He must have made a noise, though, because next to him,John opened his eyes, then yawned.

"Hey Alex. What time is it?" The sleepy smile made Alex's heart stop. He though John sleeping had been beautiful, but this... This was the most stunning thing Alex had ever knew that he was staring, and right now he didn't care. Apparently John didn't either, because he reached out to grab Alex's hand...

"Shit! Its nearly 5.30!" The moment ruined, John threw himself back with a frustrated groan, and Alex let out a rush of breath he hadn't know he was holding. Sitting up, he glared at Peggy, who was oblivious to what she had just interrupted. "Daddy said to be home before dark!" She leaned over and poked Angelica awake. "Wake up!"

Angelica glared at her. "Peggy! I am a grown ass woman! I don't have to be home when Daddy's says!"

Eliza, who had woken up as well, said " Yes you do, Angie. Phillips fiancée is coming to dinner tonight."

Angelica swore. "Damn. You're ladies. Let's go pretend to be sweet docile creatures. I hope he realizes that im only behaving for Phils sake...Ugh." The three said their goodbyes and headed off.

The four men looked at each other for a moment. "Pizza, anyone?" Herc finally broke the silence, and they all laughed. The rest agreeing, they all headed to a small pizza place, near the coffee shop. It was the best pizza Alex had ever had, and by the end of the night he was so full he could barely move. The other three insisted he take the leftovers home, seeing how he had liked it so much. He agreed, because why would he turn down free food. The four men split ways at the shop, and it wasn't until he was home and had taken a shower that he realized he didn't have his bag. Panicking, he texted Peggy.

 **ADotHam:** PEGGY! I left my bag at johns and I don't have his number. HaLp Me!

 **AndPeggy:** sureeeeeww. Sounds like an excuse to text John to me ;)

 **ADotHam:**  :(

 **AndPeggy:**  I'm joking. I need a distraction right now.

 **ADotHam:**  what's happening

 **ADotHam** : did Jelly Bean stage a protest again?

 **AndPeggy:** Nooooooo...

 **ADotHam:**  damn. That would have been awesome.

 **AndPeggy** : She set the fish on fire.

 **ADotHam** : THE FUCK

 **AndPeggy: i** t was actually an accident this time

 **ADotHam** : well that's disappointing...

 **ADotHam:** still need that number though

 **AndPeggy:** fiiiiiiiine.

Finally getting the phone number, Alex hoped John was still awake. He  _really_ needed his bag for class tomorrow.

 **ADotHam**  JOHN! I need my bag! I left it at your place...

 **TURTLES:**  who is this?!

 **Turtles:** oh! Hi Alex :)

 **ADotHam** : what is it with you and turtles?

 **ADotHam** : but yes its me. Can I come over in the morning and get it? I have class at 9...

 **Turtles:**  don't judge. I like turtles

 **Turtles** : but yeah, come on over. I'll be up when you get here.

 **ADotHam** : my hero!

 **ADotHam** : See you tomorrow!

 **Turtles:** Can't wait! Night Alex!

 **ADotHam** : Night John!

Alex Laid down, relieved and excited. He would get to see John again sooner than he thought, and he could not wait. He tried to stay awake, but with a full stomach he was almlst asleep in minutes. Remembering something, he grabbed his phone and opened the last picture he had taken. His last sight before he closed his eyes was John, fast asleep in the park. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

John laid back in his bed. He had really enjoyed the day. It had been several months since he hadn't had to fake being happy, and to finally have a normal day was incredible. He had an inkling of what made it so good, and he smiled at the thought. Alexander Hamilton, a little spitfire who's surface he hadn't even begun to scratch. He thought of those few seconds after he woke up, laying next to Alex _. I really thought it was just a dream. This shit doesn't happen to people like me! I've always thought love at first sight was a myth, but... Now I'm not so sure._ He knew he must look silly,as big as his grin was. He couldn't help it though! Just the thought of Alex's sleeping face made him happy, and god forbid he thought of him pouting again...  _Jesus,the things I would do to him if he pouted like that at me..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Lafayette, getting ready for bed if his black sweatpants and lack of a shirt were any indication. John was unfazed at seeing Lafayette shirtless, but he did have to admit, it was a damn fine sight. Lafs muscular frame and gorgeous chocolate colored skin were like eye candy, and he showed it off at every chance he could get. "Hey Laf. What's up?""

"Nothing at all, I'm just heading to bed and wanted to say good night." He studied John intently for a moment. "You look different, mon ami. You look... Happy again! I wonder what caused this, hummm?" He grinned devilishly at John, who turned beet red.

Knowing too much teasing would make his friend clam up, Lafayette plopped down on the end of the bed, placed his chin in his hands, and watched John squirm under his scrutiny. A few seconds passed, then "You like him, don't you?"

Stubborn as always, John tried to avoid the question. "Like who?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Don't be smart, John. You know who! Ah!" He held up a finger at John who was about to say something about Voldemort."Don't you dare, or I'll tell Peggy where the brownies are hidden again. Alex."

John was silent for a minute. _Do I really want to admit this to someone? Am I ready to do that? I mean, its been not even two days yet... I don't want to admit something only to have it fall apart in a week..._  Sighing, he nodded. He wasn't quite ready to speak the words, though.

Lafayette just smiled sweetly. "I know. I like him too." Laughing at the glare joht shit at him, he continued. "Not like that! Although..." He narrowly dodged the foot to his face. "Stop that! I'm just saying. He's very cute. But I like him because of you. I haven't seen that smile in a long time. Since the spring, at least. For that I am-"

He was cut off by the sound of Johns text tone. John looked down, confusion briefly cross in his face before the realization of who was testing him hit. "Laf! Its him! Its Alex! Wait... How did he get my number?" Not caring, he shot off replies as fast as he could.

"Well, what he saying?!" Lafayette had to know, as invested he was in this relationship now.

"He just wants to know if he can stop by tomorrow to pick up his bag he left. He will be here early, I think. Can you make sure I'm up before you head to the gym?"

Lafayette just smiled. "Of course. If only to see this smile again before I head to the shop. I've missed it, my friend." Squeezing Johns hand he got off the bed. He thought he had made it safety out the room when he was struck with something.

"You're the one who told Peggy where my damn brownies are?! I TRUSTED YOU LAF!" Laf just blew and air kiss in John's direction and hastily slamed the door before he got hit again.

John got up to gather his pillows, and looked at the olive bag sitting by his door. He had moved it when he came in his room, not even thinking about it. He wouldn't go through it, but maybe if he added something for Alexander to find... Smiling he reached for his drawing pad and pencils, working well into the night to finish what he had just envisioned.

* * *

The next morning, Lafayette knocked on the sticker laden door and gently opened it. "John? I'm rea-" he stopped and took in the sight. John had fallen asleep while working on some art project. Laf smiled. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but his heart melted when he say the colored pencils.  _John hasn't touched those in ages._  He didnt dare look a the drawing, instinctively knowing it was private and not for him to see.

Careful not to disturb the art or pencils, Laf poked John into the stomach, in the thin strip of skin where his shirt had risen up. That was a sure fire way to wake his friend up. Sure enough, John woke with a start. Lafayette burst into peals of laughter."Shut up Laf. Its early. Why are you waking me up? And  _why are you laughing at me?"_

Trying and failing to control himself, Laf pulled his phone out and took a picture of his very grumpy roommate. "Well, one, you asked me to wake you up. Alex is stopping by remember? And two, please god go look at your hair!" He was pushed off the side of the bed by John, who darted to the bathroom to look at the mirror. Still laughing, he followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

Holy hell. No  _wonder_  Lafayette had laughed at him. Somehow in the night, his hair had gotten tangled around his pencils, and was sprinkled with pencil shavings. He groaned, knowing he would have to do laundry again. And shower. As absorbed as he was in his thoughts, he jumped when Lafayette pulled a pencil out.

"Hold still, John. I'll get them out, and if you put your pencils away I'll start your laundry too. You'll need some time to fix... This." He gestured heplessly at Johns hair, and they both laughed. John couldn't even be mad, because it was the truth. This was a scenario that had played out many times with the two of them, but usually it wasn't when he was in a good mood. Usually it happened when John was having an exceptionally bad day, or the rare occasions he had a phone call from South Carolina. Today was different though. The two smiled at each other, and John went to get his pencils.

 _How I survived this year, I'll never know. Obviously the girls and Herc helped, but I don't know that I would have made it without Lafayette. He does so much for me..._ Putting his pencils away, he took a good look at his drawing. It had taken a longtime to get it right, buy it was perfect. He set it to the side, wantng to add one more thing to it before he slipped it in Alex's bag. _SHIT! Alex will be here soon! I can't look like this!_ Checking his phone to see how much time he had, he realized it was 5.45 and Alex wouldn't be expected for at least another hour. With a sigh of relief, he gathered his stuff and went back to the bathroom.

He took his time in the shower, enjoying the warm water. The apartment was kept cool, and the warmth felt amazing. He felt himself getting more and more tired, so when he got out of the shower, he dried off a bit and tied the towel around his waist, trudging into the kitchen to start some coffee. He ran into Lafayette in the living room, heading out to the gym. Laf smirked. "I do hope you're not meeting Alex in that, John. I doubt I'd want to come home if you were." John just flipped him the bird and Lafayette laughed, Walking out the door. John prepped everything fpe the coffee, making it extra strong.  _I'm going to need it for the rest of the day._  He was almost back in the bath room when he heard his phone buzz. He knew it was Alex, but was answering g his text back really fast honestly worth standing naked, wrapped only in a towel worth it?  _Nope. Dressed first, then Alex. He's cute but not enough that I want to freeze to death!_ Opening his dresser, he pulled out his boxers, the comfiest louge pants he owned, and a long sleeve shirt, because he was convinced it was getting colder. After dressing. He opened his phone.

 **ADotHam** : Hey, can I come over now?

He couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was earned to see each other. It was just barely 6.45, but who was he to complain?

 **Turtles:** yeah come on over. I'm up

 **ADotHam:** OK cool I'll be there in 10!

Remembering he had to finish the thing for Alex, he ran to his room and grabbed a sheet of paper and stared writing. He had just finished it and slid it in the heavy bag when he heard the buzzer go off, signaling Alex's arrival. Pushing the intercom button he said "Hey Alex! You need me to come down, or do you know your way up?"

"I know which one."

"OK! Come on up!" He anxiously bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the knock at his door.  _What should I do? Do I play it cool? Should I say something to him?! Where Peggy when I need her!_  He hadn't even thought of what to say or do, what if he acted like -KNOCK- oh God oh God he was here!

John took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  _Shut up, John. Just breath._  He opened the door to see Alex, looking almost as nervous as John felt right now. Drawing on his experiences of being in customer service, he put on his brave face. "Hey, Alex, come on in."

"Thanks for letting me come get this so early," Alex said. He fiddled with his phone, obviously not used to not having something to fiddle with on his bag, which seemed to always be dropped across his narrow shoulders. "I'm glad I could get it before class."

"No worries. I was up already anyway." An idea popped into Job s head, but he wasn't sure if he should act on it.  _Just do it John. What will it hurt?_

"Alex, when do you have class next?"

Alex looked startled to have been asked that question. "Not till 9.30, and to be honest, I'm dreading it."

 _9.30! That's two hours from now! Just ask him, john. Grow up and stop being so nervous!_  Before he could lose the tiny bit of courage he had, John blurted out "I'm making breakfast. You want some?" He was pleased when Alex nodded and smiled at him.

They walked into the kitchen in silence, Alex sitting down in the swivel chair and John going to the fridge. "Bacon,eggs, and toast sound OK?"

Busy twirling around in the chair, Alex scoffed. "When are bacon and eggs  _not_ OK?"

"This is  _very_  true. Coffees fresh if you want some, and mugs are in the cabinet above the machine."

Like a shot, Alex was at the coffee maker, opening the cabinet to get a mug. "Shit! Did you rob a liquor store or something, John?"

Laughing, John walked over and opened the other cabinet, reaching in to pull out Two mugs. "No, you have Herc to thank for that. He keeps us well stocked for the rare occassioms everyone's home and we decide to have an extreme movie night. Can you pour me some coffee, too?" He asked, as he grabbed a couple of pans and the needed ingredients. Soon the kitchen smelled like bacon cooking, and he turned around to find Alex looking at him, a faint smile toying at his lips.

A bit self conscious, he blushed faintly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He tried to wipe off something that wasn't even there, wondering what could be making Alex look at him so intently.

Alex laughed. "There's nothing on your face, John. You look perfect." Not realizing that his words had made John's heart skip a beat, he continued. "What's extreme movie night? And what do I need to do to get invited to one?"

John laughed, a little breathlessly."Honestly? Its just a way for us to validate getting trashed every once in a while while watching movies. And consider yourself invited. The only rule is you have to stay here for the night. We haven't had one in a while... Maybe since Herc is here we should have one!Let me talk to Laf and Herc. I'll let you know" Returning his attention to the bacon, he didn't see the happiness that was all over Alex's face. "How would you like your eggs? I usually do scrambled."

"Sounds good to me. Want me to do the toast?"

"Sure! We can have more time to eat that way!" Putting the bacon on a plate, he covered it with a napkin to blot off the grease, and put a top on to keep it warm. On the other side of the kitchen, Alex found the bread and made quick work of toasting it. By the time he was done and had sat back down, John had finished the eggs and was dishing them out. He placed the bacon on the counter first, and was going to sit down across from Alex. He saw something in the other boys eye that made his move his plate to the seat next to him, and the smile Alex sent his way told him he had made the right choice. Grabbing his coffee from the counter and turning the stove off, he sat down next to Alex.

The two sat in companionable silence, enjoying the food, the both of them trying to steal sideways glances of the other without it being noticed. Sitting next to each other, they couldn't help but knock knees every once in a while. By the time John was nearly done, the two had stopped even trying to avoid contact with the other and their legs pressed together, just that tiny bit of indirect contact sending a thrill running down Johns spine, and he hid his smile in his coffee mug.  _If I'm this happy just barely touching him, what's goimg to happen when we kiss.? God i wish i could just kiss him right now..._ There was no point in denying it, John knew without a shadow of doubt that he was supposed to be with Alexander now.

With a content sigh, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he imagined what it would be like dating Alexander. A nudge from Alex brought him back down to earth though, and he opened one eye to look at Alex.

Alex poked him in the side, and John squealed, trying to dodge away from him. "Wake up John! You can't fall asleep with me here! I'm too amazing to fall asleep on."

"You're mighty full of yourself today, aren't you?" He poked Alex back, loving the little squeal that escaped his mouth. Apparently John had found a sensitive spot...  _Well that was cute as hell! Wonder what else I can do to make him squeal for me_! Alex say the glint in John's eyes, and hopped down, dodging his next attempt at landing a poke. He backed into the living room, blocking Johns hands and laughing so hard he fell over the arm of the couch.

"Oh shit! Joh- no, stop poking me!- I'm always like that!" He was well aware that he was at Johns mercy in this position, but he did nothing to move, his heart pounding and his breath slightly uneven. The wicked grin on John's face did nothing to help him calm down, and when he locked eyes with John, he knew it was over. That was it. Any doubt he had harbored about what he felt for John vanished, and his mind was consumed with things he wanted to do with him. The need to touch John was overwhelming, and he reached up, grabbing for his arm to pull him down. Unable to take his eyes off Johns face, he was unable to even form coherent thoughts.  _I can't even... His lips -God those lips! I just -i need..._ Having found Johns hand, he made to pull him down, needing to touch him before he burst into flames from the heat that had spread throughout his body.

A sudden shrill alrarm made John fall backwards, breaking Alex's grasp on his hand and landing in the chair that was near the couch.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned, knowing that the moment was ruined.  _Stupid fucking alarm! Why me! Why do I even have to go to this stupid class!_  He sat up and put his head in his hands, trying to regain control of himself. Judging from the muffled curses from underneath the pillow that covered Johns face, he wasn't the only one feeling frustrated right now. Oddly enough, this made him feel better, knowing it wasn't just him.

Taking the fuzzy pillow that was on the couch-  _why in gods name do two men have a freaking fuzzy pillow?_ Alex wondered he threw it at Johns prostrate body. He laughed at the surprised woosh of air john let out, and walked over to where John was, pulling the pillow off his face. The flushed, freckled face and gorgeous hazel eyes that were gazing up at him, eyes that mirrored his frustration he still felt, cause his breath to catch, and he felt like the world had come to a complete stop around the two of them. If his alarm hadn't gone off again, Alex was positive he wouldn't have moved from that spot until John made him.

Knowing the alarm meant he was going to be late to class if he didn't leave soon, he forced himself to move. He stepped back, giving John room to get off the chair. "John. I gotta get going..."

John pulled a face. "I know, I know." He let a frustrated sigh loose, and headed for his room. "Let me get your bag." It only took a second, and he was back, hand in the bag to Alex . He kept his distance from Alex, and while he was grateful for it, at the same time Alex wanted desperately for him to come over, to just touch him...  _I'd never leave if he touched me right now..._

Unwillingly, he adjusted the bag on his shoulder and flashed a small smile at John, as I apologizing for things left unsaid. John begrudgingly smiled back, and the pair walked to the door, careful not to touch at all. John opened the door, and Alex stepped into the hallway. "Do you work at the shop tonight?" He asked, hoping he would get the chance to see John again soon.

John nodded." Yeah I go in at 10. You gone to stop by?"

"More than likely. Who am I to pass up free food and beautiful people to look at?" He winked at John, who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Go to class, Alexander. You'll be late if you don't leave now. I'll see you after class." Waving at Alex, he shut the door.

Alex knew he should leave now, but something was keeping him here. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door before he could stop himself and waited. John opened it again, and before Alex's nerves failed him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Johns, who let out a surprised squeak. It was a sweet, soft kiss,brief but enough contact to make it feel like an electric spark had touched their lips. Alex nipped Johns bottom lips gently, then pulled away, smiling at John, who was leaning in for more. "See you later, John!" He sped off, grinning to himself.

At the top of the stairs, he looked back and saw John still in the doorway, mouth opened in shock but looking quite pleased. "Close your mouth, dork! You'll catch some flies if you don't!" He smirked when he saw John flip him off. "Love you too, Laurens. See you later!" He descended the stairs, knowing he was late to class but not caring in the least. He couldn't wait to get to the coffee shop this afternoon.

* * *

John closed the door and leaned back against it, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.  _Jesus, Alex KISSED me!_ He allowed himself to act like a teenage girl for just a moment, too happy to care that if anyone walked in the apartment and saw him jumping around like he was, they would think he was nuts.  _Fucking hell. He did that on purpose. Now I have to wait HOURS to even see him again... I may die before I get a chance to kiss him again._  He went into the kitchen, cleaning up their mess from breakfast. He couldn't wait for this afternoon. He would get payback eventually, and god was it going to be amazing

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Alex made it to the lecture hall just in time, slipping into the back of the room just as the lecturer began. He really didn't want to be there;this was his least favorite class, and he was only taking it because his credits from back home hadn't transfered. He had actually gone through this class when he was 14, so everything the lecturer was going over was stuff he already knew. Normally, he would have started correcting the lecturer by now, but today, he had better things to think about.

 _Like John. That would make this class better. Just think of what just happened... Johns lips, god I just want to kiss him again..._ Alex forced those thoughts away. Maybe it  _wasn't_ a good idea to think of John, come to think of it. That could lead to a very uncomfortable and awkward situation, indeed. Resigned to having to actually pay attention, or at least pretend to be paying attention, he opened his bag. He shuffled through his bag, looking for his notebook, when suddenly he noticed something new in his bag. He pulled it out to look at it.

 _Where the hell did this come from... Its not mine._  It was a regular size manila folder, but he knew he hadn't put it in there. Flipping it over, he found his name written on it, and underneath his name was written Alexander, I swear to god if you bend this envelope I will never speak to you again. He smiled, recognizing the handwriting.  _Well this is the cutest thing that ever happened to me. I wonder what it is!_ He wasn't sure if he should open it here or not, but since he was in the back of the hall, and no one was close enough to see anything, he did. There were two items in there, a folded up peice of paper, which looked like a note, and another, stiffer piece of paper, the kind people draw on. He pulled out the note first and settled back in his chair. Glancing to make sure no one was near by, he opened it up.

He couldn't believe how nice Johns handwriting was, so completely different than the chicken scratch that filled his own notebooks. It almost flowed like water across the page, so fluid and perfect.

_Alexander. Alex. Whatever you want. I don't know. I have no idea what I'm writing right now, so just... Don't judge me till the end of this, okay? I'm really bad with words but I have to say some things. I know yesterday may not have meant much to you, but for me, it was a big deal. I was happy. You don't know what that means, Alex. I haven't felt that good in, god, I don't even know how long. But being with the girls, with Laf and Herc, with YOU, was amazing. You don't know how precious of a gift you gave me. You didnt put on a show, you were just real and genuine, and... You were just you, Alex. Ugh. Like I said. I'm so bad with words, and I can't even figure out what I'm trying to say , but I wanted to remember yesterday, and so I did a thing. You'll see in a minute if you haven't already. Hopefully you will like it. I thought about keeping it for myself, but... I just wanted to thank you for reminding me there is color in the world still, that its not all dreary and muted, like I thought for so long. Hopefully you don't think I'm weird... Even if you do, I don't care. You're pretty weird too, you know. But I like weird._

_Love, John. (Wait, what? Who put love right there?!)_

Underneath Johns name was a cartoon of a little turtle in a tricorn hat, hold a mug of something up. Alex chuckled, nearly in tears over how precious the letter was.  _I didn't even do anything. I was just there. How did I help him?_ Alex knew what John was describing, though, having lived through it as well. Sometimes it was the smallest thing that would help him rise up from the dark times; a kind word, a simple good deed, or even just a smile. It had taken him a while, but he overcame those days, and he knew John could too.  _I will do anything to protect this man_ , he thought to himself, a fierce determination to keep John safe welling up inside.

Remembering the other peice of paper, he slowly slid it sight of the drawing on it took his breath away. It was of him, yesterday when he was stretched out on the blanket in the park. Alex felt his cheeks grow warm, but whether it was from the rush of pleasure that over came him or if it was the remembrance of the sun on his face, he wasn't sure. Somehow John had managed to convey that warmth in the picture.  _I really do look like a cat sunbathing_  he though. The picture made him look content, with the dappled sunlight hitting his face just right so that the perpetual dark circles under his eyes were nonexistent, and his pale face looked healthy. Alex was awestruck by how perfect every detail was.  _This is incredible. How did he do this? And why did he make me look so cute? I'm not nearly as cute as he made me look._

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of movement and looked up. He realized with a start that the class was already over.  _How the hell did that happen? How long have I been sitting g here. Not that I'm complaining. I'm over this class._ With great care he slid the picture back into the envelope with the note, and tucked it in carefully in his bag, so it wouldn't get wrinkled. He still had more classes, but when he saw John next... He hoped the rest of the day would fly by, because he needed to see John again.

* * *

Much to Alex's dismay, the next few hours dragged on. He didn't even enjoy his favorite class, so anxious was he to get to the shop. Finally, though, his last class was over, and he bolted out of the room, trying to get to the shop as fast as he could. He slowed his pace a block before he got too the shop, not wanting to look like he had just finished a marathon.

Once he has caught his breath he made his way down the block. Trying to look nonchalant, but with his heart beating out of his chest, he opened the door. Walking in, he stopped in the middle of the floor. His heart dropped.  _He's not... Why is he not here? He told me he would be._  He was shaken from his thoughts by Peggy's voice, calling his name.

"Alex! You want your usual?... Alex?" She looked at him, the concern on her face evident.

He shot he a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Just... Never mind. Yeah my regular is good. Are you paying for my food again?" He grinned at her and hoped it looked like a normal one. Apparently it was, because she threw a rag at him and laughed.

"No, I'm not paying for your food! You made me go broke!"

"PFFT. No I didn't. I heard Laf say he would cover it yesterday before we headed out, so HA!" He hopped up on a red highbacked stool at the empty counter. It was his favorite spot to sit when he wanted to annoy Peggy, because she would be able to see him pulling faces at her if she was ringing a customer up. He sat back and looked around. "Where is everyone today? Who's working with you? I thought John was here today..." He cursed at himself.  _Stop being so desperate sounding, moron! If I'm lucky she missed that..._

Her back to Alex, he didn't see the grin and eye roll that graced her face before she turned around to face him. " Lafs in the back, making... Something. No idea what it is. It sounded delicious though... And John's here today, yes, but he went out to grab some supplies. He should be back soon. So for now you have to deal with me!" She grinned at him and thrust a plate to him. She laughed as his eyes lit up.

"Is this the apple danish!" He squealed in delight. This was his absolute favorite thing to order here, but he rarely was able to. He took a bite, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, the danish that good. He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped him.

Peggy nearly fell over from laughing so hard at him. "Alexander Hamilton you are in PUBLIC! Those sounds belong in the bedroom, and ONLY in the bedroom!" Her laughing only increased when she glanced behind Alex.

"What should be kept in the bedroom, Peggy?"

Alex, who had intentionally been moaning just to amuse Peggy, nearly choked on his mouthful of danish.  _Of COURSE he chooses now to show up! Fucking Peggy!_  Of course she was still laughing, tears steaming down her face. She grabbed her side and choked out "oh God! I can't breathe! Im about to die!"

"So is Alex! What did you do to him, Peggy?!" John pounded him on the back to help him breathe. Alex waved him off and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine, John, don't worry. Peggy's just sealed her fate is all." He glared at Peggy, who dissolved into another fit of giggles. He turned around to look at John. He was closer than he had expected, and he had to look up to make eye contact with him. The soft sweet smile on his face did him in, though, and it was all he could do to get out a quiet "Hey".  _How the hell does this happen every single effintime. Hey. God that was stupid!_

He flushed with pleasure when John replied back, his smile melting Alex's heart. " Hey to you too. I was wondering what time you would show up. Why was Peggy trying to kill you?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "She thinks she's cute, that's why. Wait, I thought you were getting supplies?" He had only just noticed Johns empty hands.

"I did. They were for the house. Me and Laf usually stock up on stuff before a bad storm, just to be on the safe side. One of the things I still do from living in South Carolina"

Alex was confused. "What storm?" He hadn't heard anything about a storm, but they meant nothing. He didn't check a weather app and he didn't have a TV at home, so usually he had no idea what was going on in regards to the weather.

Pulling a stool closer to Alex, John sat down. He grabbed Alex's coffee and took a sip. He made a face when he realized it was black." That's gross Alex. How can you drink it black?"

"I drink it like that so people don't steal it, like you just did. Hope you don't have any cooties." John cocked his eyebrow, as if to say  _you didn't care about them this morning._  Alex smirked at him. "Anyways. Storm. What storm?"

"Theres a hurricane headed up the east coast thats supposed to graze us sometime tonight or tomorrow. Not a big one, and more than likely it'll be downgraded to not much more than a strong wind storm by the time it makes its way up here, if we even get hit. But I like to be prepared for even the chance of one, so I got supplies and took them to the house." He hadn't noticed Alex stiffen at the mention if the word hurricane, but Peggy had.

"Oh crap!" She muttered, and shot off a text to Lafayette as fast as she could. She looked back up to hear John still chattering away. Alex looked like he had calmed down some, but she could still see the tenseness on his face, and the almost indiscernible panic in his eyes, but he put on a reasonably brave face and was trying to pay attention to Johns words. "... Back home we would have a bunch of people over during storms, since out house was so-" he was inturppted by Lafayette gliding out of the back, carrying some food in his hand.

"Alex, you are just who I needed! Care to be my... What's the word... Guinea Pig? Yes? Yes. My guinea pig. Its a new recipe I found!" He wafted it in front of Alex's face, who laughed.

"Hell yes I'll try it. I never turn down food!" He grabbed for a piece, but Lafayette smacked his hand. "Don't touch it! You have cooties! Here's a plate."

"If I have cooties they're from John," Alex snorted, reaching for a fork. He didn't notice Peggy beckon John to walk to the back with her.

* * *

"What's up, Peggy?" John and Peggy were in the kitchen that Lafayette had just vacated, and John literally had no idea why.

"I'm an idiot, that's what. I forgot Alex would have no way to know about the storm. I know he doesn't check the weather! I should have told him. God I'm stupid!"

"Okay... Why is that a big deal, and how does that involve me?" John was so completely confused by this point.

"You had no way of knowing this John, but you need to know now. When Alex was just a kid, he lived in the Caribbean. You know that part. Well, there was this seriously strong hurricane that hit the town he lived in. I don't know all the details, but it was bad. A lot of people in the area died. I don't think he ever fully recovered from it. Normal rain storms don't bother him, but this? I don't know how he's going to rreact."

John paled."and then I come over and start talking about another hurricanes! Damn it! I feel like an idiot now! What can I do to help him? My poor Alex... What?" Realizing the slip he had just made, he turned beet red, and glowered at Peggy, who was stifling a giggle. "Don't you dare say a word, Peggy."

She held up her hands." Not saying nothing! But y'all are cute though!" She was stuck with a thought suddenly. "Why dont you invite him to stay at your place for the weekend? You're going to be holed up there with Laf and Herc anyway, what's one more?"

John stared at her, like a deer in a cars headlighta.  _Did she really just tell me to invite Alex to my house for a whole freaking weekend? Does she have any idea what that would do to me? I'd be so wound up by the end of it..._  Judging by the smug look on her face, she knew exactly how he would feel. He sighed. "You're a very bad person, Peggy Schuyler. You're going to be the death of me.

"What! I've done nothing wrong! " she smiled a sweet, obviously fake innocent smile. "I'm only suggesting you have a movie marathon or something, that's all. Just not an extreme movie night. I'm coming to the next one of those!" She headed out of the kitchen, John behind her.

"Like hell you are. Its a guys night thing! No girls allowed. All of us will tell you that."

"Not Laf. Laf loves me. Watch. Hey Laf! Can I come to the next extreme movie night? Pleeeease?" She batted her eyes at the tall Frenchman.

"Of course, beautiful. You're always welcome to it!" He planted a friendly kiss on her cheek.

John pouted. "Traitor." He muttered as he took his place next to Alex, sitting close enough their knees were again. He nudged Alex with his leg. "Looks like there's a movie marathon at our place this weekend. You want to join us?"

"If Lafayette is cooking, then hell yeah." He grinned. "Seriously. You may never get me to leave your place ever again! Try this! This is some marriage proposal worthy food!" He shoved a forkful of the pastry into johns mouth before he could protest, laughing at the way John's eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ that is AMAZINF! Lafayette, marry me! Or at least make me this every day for the rest of my life... "

"Sorry John, I'm not the marrying sort. But I can make these for us this weekend, if you two want. And another apple danish for Alexander here." Alex beamed at Lafayette, and John felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He wished the smile had been directed at him. The jealousy disappeared when his wish was granted, by an even more brilliant smile from Alex, one that was just for him.

"Guess that settles it. You're stuck with me for the whole weekend!" John didn't miss the devilish glint in Alex's eye, and it sent his heart racing and his mouth dried. He couldn't wait to get the weekend started.  _This should be fun_  he thought as he grinned back at Alex.

* * *

It was decided that they should close the shop a little early, as it was already starting to rain. Alex ran off to pick up a few thins he needed, promising to meet them back at Lafayette and John's apartment in 15 minutes. That left just enough time for John to remake his bed and straighten up a bit. He looked up when Laf, who was perched on a bar stool watching him, giggled.

"Stop being so nervous John. It will be fun this weekend."

"Im not nervous. I'm... Anxious... I want him to be here already."

Lafayette clapped his hands in delight. " You do like him, then!"

John threw a pillow at him, which he dodged. "I'm pretty sure we had this conversation last night, dummy. Yes, I like him. So this weekend is going to be interesting indeed." Deciding there was no use straightening up anymore, he laid down on the couch, the same couch when Alex had been that morning. He smiled at the memory...  _God he was so sexy on that couch. If it wasn't for that alarm..._

Hearing his phone buzz, he unlocked it to see who had texted him.

 **ADotHam** : hey I'm on my need anything?

 **Turtles**  : not really, we're pretty stocked up.

 **ADotHam** : OK, be there in ten.

 **Turtles:**  OK, but hurry! Laf won't feed me till you get here

 **ADotHam:** *gasp!*

 **ADotHam** : how dare he not feed my pet Turtle!

 **ADotHam** : I will be there fast as I can, since you're in such danger of starving.

 **Turtles:** my hero!

John locked his screen and relaxed on the couch, his eyes unwilling to stay open any longer. Yawning, he said "Laf, wake me up when Alexander gets here, please?"

"Of course, John. Get some rest."  _Laf is such a mom friend_  was the last thought that went through his mind before he dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander arrived at his apartment to gather a few things to take with him, some clothes, a couple books, and his laptop. The wind outside had already started to pick up, and the panes in his window were already starting to rattle.  _Thank God I don't have to sit listening to this all weekend. I fucking hate storms._  Knowing he still had to walk back to Johns, he hurried to gather the last few things he needed from the bathroom. Before he walked out he sent a text to John. The conversation made him smile

 _A whole freaking weekend with John! How is this even happening right now? This is going to be the longest weekend of my life._  Not that he was complaining. He just wasn't sure how well he would be able to control himself around John.

He stepped put of his building and was assaulted by rain pelting his face and a strong gust of wind that nearly toppled him over. For a moment, he panicked, thinking he was back home... Remembering the storm. The sight of the tall grey buildings and cars in the street brought him back to reality, though, and he knew he was safe.  _Chill, Hamilton. You're fine. This is New York City, not the Caribbean. You're fine. Just start moving._  Hoping his heart would stop beating so hard, he headed to the apartment, tensing up any time a strong gust of wind hit, but not allowing the fear to overtake him.

After what felt like hours, but was really only a few moments, Alex arrived at the building that Laf and John lived at. He pressed the intercom button, and while he was waiting for the door to unlock, he took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. His hands finally unclenched, and when he got inside, Alex felt somewhat better. He was safe now, and he knew it.

He ascended the stairs and knocked at the door. Much to his surprise it wasn't John who opened it, but a beaming Lafayette, who greeted him with a kiss on either cheek. "Alexander! You are here! " he pulled him inside, and lowered his voice." We musbe quiet for a moment-why are you wet, Alex?"

"I just walked ten blocks through the rain! Why else would I be wet!"

"I didn't realize it was raining already. Come, let's get you changed." He pulled Alex into what he assumed was his own room and sat on the tidy bed, which was covered by a comfy looking colorful comforter " You change, I'll talk. I have a plan... Why are you not changing?" He looked at Alex, who was looking back a him with a bewildered expression.

 _"_ Lafayette, I know you are dying to see me strip, but no... Just... No. Turn around."

Lafayette just tolled his eyes. "Fine. There's no reason to be embarrassed, Alex. I've seen plenty of men naked... Ergh!" He had just been hit with Alex's wet shirt, which he had thrown at him. He threw it back at the now giggling Alex, who couldn't see it coming since he was struggling into his clean shirt. Lafayette couldn't help but take in how thin Alexander was; he could see his ribs sticking out, and he knew it wasn't just because Alex was built to be slender.  _My God, no wonder he can eat so much. When was the last time he had eaten on a regular basis?_

"You said plan. What's your plan?" Alexanders voice broke through his inner musings, and Lafayette grinned a him. A mischevious glint in his eyes hiding the worry be felt for his friend.

"John fell asleep, and he knows that's a dangerous thing to do around me. Want to help me make him look pretty for when he wakes up?" Alex laughed.

"He's already pretty, he doesn't need any help on that front. ... But what's your plan?"

Instead of an answer, Lafayette pulled out a white box and opened it with a wide grin. Inside were a bunch of small pots of...glitter. Alex's eyes lit up, and the evil grin that spread over his face was the twins to Lafs. "Yessssssss! Let's do it! Also, why do you have this much glitter?"

"Why do you  _not_ have this much glitter. Not only do I look fabulous wearing it, it comes in handy at times like this! Now let's go."

The two quietly walked into the living roo!m, where John was sleeping. He had taken his hair out its bun, and it now framed his face, looking like a dark halo of clouds. His quiet snores made Alex smile, and he just watched him for the breifest of moments.  _He looks so peaceful and perfect right now..._ Alex could see Lafayette grinning at him from the corner of his eye, and he flushed a the knowing look.

"He is cute when he sleeps, isn't he?" Laf chuckled quietly and the death glare Alex shot him, and handed him a brush. "Let's get to work, Mon Ami."

* * *

 _What the hell... Why is my nose itching... What is that?!_  Alex had no idea what was tickling his face, but it was annoying. He opened his eyes, and was startled to see Alex and Lafayette stand in over him, Laf grinning broadly and Alex biting his lip, trying to hold back a giggle. He locked eyes with Alex, and couldn't help but smile a sleepy smile.  _Two times in two days I've woken up to his face looking at me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this...wait a second..._  His eyes narrowed as he realized what the two had been doing, standing over hjim.

"Son of a- MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He scrambled off the couch to find a mirror and was shocked to see the riot of color on his face. He could tell who did which side, because Lafayettes work looked professional, perfectly highlighting his facial structure. Alexanders, on the other hand, looked like it was the work of a teenage girl. There were flowers and swirls, and his entire eye had been turned into a large, glittery turtle. He turned around glared at the two friends, who were rolling on the floor, howling in laughter.

"I hate you both so much right now. I said wake me up when he got here, Laf, not to DECORATE me!" He grabbed a pillow from the couch and started attacking the two with it, which just served to make them laugh even harder.

Behind them, the door to the apartment opened, and Laf started squealing for help. Herc just stood in the doorway, taking his jacket off and making no effort to help. "What happened this ti- oh shit!" He exclaimed when he saw Johns face. He couldn't help but laugh, which just made John pout. "Dude, you should know by now not to fall asleep around Laf during the day!" He managed to choke out. He came over and grabbed Johns hand, yanking him him up. "Come on, picture time!" John groaned, but followed him nonetheless.

Their laughter somewhat under control, Alex and Laf got up and followed the other two, still giggling at random times. Gasping for breath, Alex asked "What's he mean, picture time?"

"Whenever something like this happens, we take a picture for the wall. I'll show you." He dragged Alex to the far side of the kitchen, where there was a wall nearly covered in pictures.  _Note to self, never fall asleep before any of these lunatics_  Alex thought to himself as he checked put the pictures. There were a lot of them, and it seemed to be mostly John. There were quite a few of Lafayette, and Alex especially liked the one where it looked like a parrot had exploded above Lafs head. Some pictures had people he didn't recognize, and he only found one of Hercules, but it was quite possibly the funniest thing Alex had ever seen. The large muscular man was dressed in a tiny doll dress, complete with an amazing makeup job on his face. He looked so pretty and girly till you looked down and saw the hairy legs peeking pout from under the skirt of the dress.

Lafayette noticed what he was looking at and laughed. "That was an amazing night. Herc lost a bet, so we made him dress up to go pick up some food and alcohol. I think he enjoyed himself a little too much, because he didn't take the dress off for the rest of the night."

"I didn't take it off because it was stuck on me, asshole." They jumped and turn around to find Herc and John behind them, John looking very disgruntled and Herc grinning. "Where's the camera?"

Laf opened a drawer and pulled out a mini Polaroid camera. "Here Herc, you take the picture. Me and Alex have to be in on this too." He pulled John and Alex to where there was light and they posed, John pouting, Laf with his arms around John's neck and leg thrown across his front, and Alex, on Johns other side, leaned close and acted like he was licking Johns face. It made John crazy, because he could feel how close Alex was, his breath tickling his ear _. Damn it all Herc take the damn picture before I lose my mind!_ He screamed internally, hoping Hercules could see it in his eyes. He wasn't sure it worked, but as soon as the shutter clicked, he sprang away, making Laf lose his balance and fall over.

"Thank god. This crap itches!" He stalked off to the bathroom, leaving the other three behind laughing. Peeking his head out the door before he washed his face he yelled "You better make something good for dinner now Laf!" With that, he slammed the door.

* * *

In the kitchen, Herc, Laf and Alex had finally stopped laughing. They all sat down around the counter. "He's right though, we do need to start dinner eventually." Laf sighed. "Alex, you're the guest. You can pick. Whats your favorite meal."

Alex thought about it.  _This is sad. I literally have no idea what my favorite meal is..."W_ ell, its not my favorite meal, but Chinese sounds really good right now."

"Chinese it is. Herc, you want your usual? I'll order if you set up a movie. Alex, can you go into my room and grab the blue bottle that's in the box of glitter? Johns yelling for something to get it off with, and that will help. And see what he wants, he always changes it up. What would you like?"

"I usually get Hunan beef or General Taos Chicken. Surprise me. I'll eat whatever."

Alex headed down the hallway, and found the bottle where Laf said it would be. He knocked on the door to the bathroom, chuckling at the string of muttered curses that was coming from behind it. John opened the door quickly, his glare softening when he saw who it was. "Thank God. That stuff will get this shit off my face in no time." He snatched it out of Alex's hands and started scrubbing his face with it. Not knowing what to do, Alex just leaned against the door jam, watching John. Slowly the glitter disappeared and his freckles stood out against his skin, scrubbed till it was pink. After about ten minutes John rinsed his face off and turned to Alex. "Is it gone? Please say its gone."

"Almost... There's some just there." Alex stepped close and put his finger to the spot to show John, allowing the backs of his fingers to brush against the line of his jaw, light as a feather. John shivered, and leaned towards Alex, wanting so desperately to touch him, to kiss him, to finally be alone with him... He saw the wide eyed look on Alex's face, and knew he wasn't the only one. The moment was ruined by Hercules walking in.

"Y'all need to hurry up. Did you figure out what you wanted yet, Laurens? You still have glitter on your face, too. He walked out, and John muttered " I hate my roommates. What's he talking about? Are we ordering out?"

"Yeah, Chinese. They sent me in to find out but... I forgot.. I got distracted." He grinned at John, who blushed. "Ok Glitter Boy. Tell me what you want so I can let Laf know. I'm STARVING."

"Ugh I don't care. Surprise me!"

"That could be a dangerous thing to say to me, John." Alex winked and walked out, leaving John to try to get the glitter off.

* * *

15 minutes later John had finally gotten all the glitter off, the food had been delivered, and the four were sprawled out in the living room, eating and watching tv. Alex and John had both wound up on opposite sides of the couch, backs against the arm rests and their legs touching in the middle. Lafayette was sitting cross legged in the big chair next to Alexanders side of the couch, his food perched precariously on his lap, and Herc was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. They had put on a movie, but Alex was too busy stealing glances of John to really pay attention to it.

 _How can one person be so perfect? It shouldn't be possible but... He here is, so close I could touch him.I wonder what would happened if I moved next to him..._  He was trying to figure out a way to cuddle up with him without making it weird when Hercs voice broke through his thoughts.

He was looking at his phone, having noticed it lighting up several times in a row. "Well damn, y'all. It looks like we WILL be getting some of that storm hitting us. Looks like its mostly wind though, so probably won't be too bad."

John felt Alex tense up immediately, and looked at him. Alex had gone pale, his eyes wide and looked like he was about to panic.  _Shit, shit, SHIT! Of course Herc had to open his mouth and read that out loud. He had already forgotten! What do I do?_  He sat up and grabbed the food that was still in Alex's hands and thrust it at Hercules, who was looking a little confused. Laf noticed that he was about to say something and shook his head, a silent signal for him not to say anything. John picked up Alex's hand and sat in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Alex. Hey, look at me. You're OK, youre safe in here so there's nothing to worry about." He whispered, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles across the back of Alex's hand. He smiled a crooked smile when he saw the panic in his eyes diminish. "There you go. Just breathe and relax."

When he was able to breathe somewhat normally again, Alex mumbled " I'm fine John. Don't worry."  _Damn it! I feel like an idiot now, and of course John and Laf and Herc were here to see it. Oh god, why do I have to freak out over this every single ever loving time..._

John snorted, bringing him out of his mental pity party. "No you're not, idiot. Its OK, though. You don't have to be fine all the time. Come here." Without a second thought, John pulled him over to the side of the couch where he had been sitting and threw his arm around him. Alex stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed and scooted in closer, laying his head on John's shoulder. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep steadying breath, fighting to push away the fear that still lingered. He knew it was an irrational fear, that he was safe, but it still took a while before he was finally able to calm down completely. Eventually, though, he was able to calm down enough to truely enjoy being wrapped in Johns arms.

He smiled as he breathed in John's scent, a fresh scent that he couldn't really described, but that reminded him of the fresh country air he had smelt on the rare occasions he had left the village back home, and a faint smell of coffee and baked goods. It was absolute bliss, and soon Alex had dozed off, but not before noticing that John's arms had tightened around him and his head was touching his. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face, forgetting, for the moment at least, about the storm the was brewing outside.

* * *

Alex awoke several hours later to ... Something. He didn't know what it was. He looked around, yawning as he tried to figure out how he had woken up at John and Lafs apartment... And cuddled up with JOHN!  _I don't even want to figure this one out._ He snuggled in closer to John, and then heard the noise that had woken him up again. He bolted into a sitting position, stiff with terror. How could he mistake that noise? The wind outside had picked up, and the rain pelting against the window sounded like rocks being thrown, just like it had back home... He couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything, the fear paralyzing him.

John blinked his eyes open, having noticed a cold spot where Alex had once been dawn up against his side. He knew something was wrong when he spotted Alex sitting on the other side of the couch, looking like he was going to vomit. He heard the wind and rain finally and understood what was happening.  _God damn storm... I've got to get him out of here, away from the windows._ He stood up and gently touched Alex's shoulder. It scared Alex, who looked up at John with eyes big and round, nearly in tears. It almost broke Johns heart, but he pushed aside those thoughts for the moment. "Come on, love. Let's get you away from here. Its quiet in my room." He grabbed Alex's trembling hands and pulled him to his feet, throwing his arms around him in an effort to both calm him down and support him as they made their way down the hallway.

He opened the door and led Alex to the bed. "Sit down, Alex. I'm going to go get another pillow and blanket for you." He cupped Alex's cheek in his hand and Whispered "Don't worry. I'll be right back, I swear Alex." He didn't want to leave him like this, but knew he needed to get him another blanket. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet in the hallway as quick as he could, then hurried back into the room. He almost couldn't find Alex at first.

He had curled up into a tiny ball, and John could tell the terror hadn't left him;he actually seemed more scared. Tears threatened to spill from John's eyes.  _My poor Alexander. The terror he must have felt that day to make him react this badly... I can't even imagine._

He climbed onto the bed and sat next to Alex, pulling him into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his trembling body, pressing his lips against Alex's temple. "Shhhhhh its OK, Alex, I'm here, you're safe, there's nothing to worry about." He just held him as tight as he could, not wanting to let go. He wanted to protect this man for the rest of his life. He could feel more than hear Alex sobbing, felt the front of his shirt grow wet from Alex's tears.

He started humming a song he hadn't heard in years, the song one his mother had sang when he and his siblings had been afraid of something. It seemed to help Alex, too, and gradually he calmed down, with only the occasional sniffle breaking the silence in the room. John rubbed his back. "Better? You're safe in here, Alex. You won't even hear anything in this room."

Alex nuzzled into Johns neck, trying to get as close as he possibly could. In a ragged voice he replied. " I know. Sorry I freaked out like that. I just... I hate these storms. I hate remembering..." he fell back into silence, trying not to think about the storm, but instead listening to the thumping of Johns heart. "I know I'm acting like an idiot, but-..."

"Alex... Look at me. You're not an idiot. Anyone who lived through a storm like that would act the same way.  _Hey._  Please look at me, Alex!" John pleaded. Alex looked up at him, and his eyes, blood shot and still showing fear broke something in John. He gasped and did the first things could think of. He leaned in and kissed Alex.

It was supposed to be a gentle kiss, one to reassure Alex that John was there for him, that everything was going to be OK. All chances of it staying sweet were shattered when a gasp of pleasure escaped Alex's mouth, and John lost all control of himself. He nipped at Alex's lip, andwhen Alex's mouth parted, he gently licked into his mouth and it was just so perfect and amazing and God! He was kissing Alexander Hamilton  _finally._ Alexander melted in his arms, and John kissed him with everything he had.

Alex ran his hand begin Johns head, entangling his hands in the mass of curls, pullim John in closer. He moaned a little as their tounges danced, and when John pulled away, he couldn't help the wimper that escaped he just wanted Johns mouth back on is...

John pressed his forehead to Alex's, out of breath and his heart pounding. He smiled at the awestruck look on Alex's face and pressed a soft kiss against his swollen, red lips. All he could do was breath Alex's name and smile, rendered speechless by the fact that Alex was here, and he had kissed him.

Alex, on the other hand, was not speechless. With a huge silly grin, he grabbed Johns hand. If that's what happened every time a storm hit, maybe I should hope for more storms!" John groaned and shook his head. " Seriously, Alex. We  _finally_ kiss and that's what you decide to say?" He pushed Alex off his laugh playfully and laid back, still slightly out of breath.

Alex took in the sight of John, breathless and still flushed, his lips puffy and oh so kissable. His heart felt like it would burt from the happiness he felt. Laying down next to John, he leaned over and started peppering his face with kisses. "Not all. I also want to say" kissing his forehead "you are amazing" he planted a series of kisses across the multitude of frecckles on his cheeks, "and beautiful" he continued his way down John's jaw line, enjoying the gasps that he couldn't hold back "and I just fucking adore you so much... I'm going to shut up now..." He couldn't take it anymore, and captured Johns lips with his, losing himself in the kiss. It felt like the world had stopped and it was just them.

* * *

Sometime later, Alex wasn't sure if it was hours or just a few moments, the lay together on the bed, both exhausted, but glowing from happiness. John lay on his back, and Alex was curled up into his side, his head on Johns chest. The laid in silence for a while, until John moved. Alex looked up to see why he was squirming around "if you want me to stay in here with you tonight, I need to change. I can't sleep in jeans."

"Where else would you sleep? Pof course I want you to stay in here." Alex grumbled when John tried to sit up, but eventually allowed him up, sitting up with him. John got out of the bed and headed to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of shorts, then looked back at Alex. "Do you need a pair or did you bring something..."

Alex smiled. "No worries, I've got my own stuff." He got off the bed and grabbed his bag, ruffling through it to find his Gym shorts. "I'll go change in the bathroom." He headed to the door, and john grabbed his hand. Pulling him in for a sweet kiss, he whispered "you don't have to leave the room Alex."

Alex melted ainst him, enjoying the kiss for a moment before he pulled away. "Its not because I'm trying to preserve my modesty. I have to take out my contacts too." He pressed a quick kiss to John's cheek and went to the bathroom, getting ready as fast as he could so he could go cuddle with John again. Putting on his glasses, he walked back into John's room.

He was amused to find John already in his bed, nearly asleep. He gave a sleepy smile as Alex turned off the lights, and when Alex laid down, john pulled him in tight to him. "Night Alex" he murmured softly. Alex smiled and kissed his neck gently. "Night, John" he yawned out. Within minutes both of them were asleep, twin smiles on both of their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, John was woken by two quiet voices in the hallway. Not bothering opening his eyes, he knew who it was. Apparently he had forgotten to shut the door again.  _That's nothing new, though. Why are those idiots whispering... Oh. OH! Alex!_ He cracked an eye open,half thinking it had all been a dream, that he hadn't actually kissed Alexander. It wasn't a dream, though! There he was, his long hair falling into his face, gently snoring, his head resting on John's shoulder. There was a peaceful smile on his face, as though he was perfectly content where he was. John wasn't going to complain either; how could he,when Alex was here in his arms! He smiled into the top of Alex's head and pulled him in closer, not wanting to let go quite yet.

He had nearly forgotten about Hercules and Lafayette in his doorway until he heard Herc whisper "Dude take a picture to send to Peggy before they wake up! That's too fucking cute and she's going to be mad she missed it!"  _Damn it all to hell, can't they just let us be?_ Not bothering to roll over, he flipped them the bird and said "I swear to God if you two morons take a picture of me I will strangle you with a pair of socks. Can't I sleep without you waking me up? Also, if you wake up Alex I will torture you before I strangle yoiu. So LEAVE US-"

He was cut off by the soft press of lips to his jaw line, and for a moment he forgot how to speak. Alex smirked at the effect his kisses had and said "Don't worry. I'm already awake. I heard Tweedledee and Tweedledum five minutes ago." Before anyone realized what he was doing, he had grabbed his pillow and hurled it in the direction of Laf and Herc. The projectile hit Herc right in the face, sending Laf into hysterics as he held up his phone in anticipation of getting a good photo.

"Nice shot! " John grinned at Alex, slightly impressed with his aim.

"Thanks! Now as for you, Laf, you take a picture, you die." He sat up and glared at Lafayette, who was still holding his phone up. Lafayette looked so disappointed Alex nearly gave in. "She can find out later. Now can me and my boyfriend  _please_  go back to sleep?"

"Nahhhh. What do you think, Laf, should we join them in bed?" Hercules was looking at Alex with a slightly menacing smile and a teasing glint in his eyes and Alex knew there would be pay back for the pillow to the face. He didn't care though, and just glared back at him, as if daring him to.

Laf just laughed. "No, just leave them be. They just won't get any of my famous breakfast this morning. Come on, let's go." He waggled his eyebrows at the pair laying in bed."Have fun!" He left the room with a wink, dragging Herc with him, and closed the door.

Alex flopped back onto the bed,putting a pillow over his face. "John, your roommates suck, you know that?"

John rolled over on his side and threw his arm over Alex, pulling him in close. "Yeah, but they make  _really_ good food, so I'm not going to complain." He took the pillow off Alex's face and laughed at the contemplative look that was on is face. "Either you're plotting your revenge, or you're trying to figure out if its worth getting up for food."

"Both, actually. Is it really going to be worth getting out of this nice, warm, comfy bed to get food?

"Normally I would say yes. But since you're in my bed, I'm saying no. Unless you're seriously hungry." He burst out laughing when he heard the most perfectly timed grumble come from Alex's belly. "I guess that answers my question!"

"Not my fault! I didn't finish my dinner last night, remember?" He flushed, remembering why he hadn't finished it. "About last night..."

Felling Alex tense up beside him, John sat up, pulling Alex into a sitting position as well. Caressing his cheek with his hand, John said, "Don't worry, Alexander. We all have things that stress us out. Yours is understandable." Seeing the crease between Alex's eyebrows that formed when he was about to start arguing, he kissed his forehead, which silenced Alex. "Alex. Its fine. I'm not judging you in the least."

"I know, but I still feel stupid."

"Well stop, because you're not. You're just as sane as I am, which I'm not sure is a good thing." That brought a grin to Alexs face, John was happy to see.  _God I wish I could help him get over his fear, somehow. Seeing him that scared... I hope he doesn't have to go through that again._ "Now, come one. Let's get up, at least for a little while. We're both hungry, and I want to show off my boyfriend, even if it is just to Laf and Herc!"

He got up and searched for a pair of lounge pants to put on over his boxers, unable to stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.  _I really can say that, can't I! Alex is my boyfriend!_ Turning around to find Alex on the bed still, he grabbed his hand and yanked him up, kissing him before dragging him out the door. "Come on, I'm starving!"

Fingers intertwined, they made their way down the hallway to the kitchen, where Lafayette and Herc were making breakfast. It smelled absolutely delicious, and Alex's mouth was watering within seconds. His stomach grumbled loudly as he sat down, making John laugh again.  _I didn't realize I was so hungry! Hopefully breakfast will be finished soon..._  He sat in silence for a moment, watching the going ons in the kitchen. Lafayette was flipping pancakes on the griddle, already having made a huge stack of them, and occasionally he would turn the sausages over in the other pan. Alex couldnt help but chuckle at the sight of him in a very pink, very frilly apron. Hercules was next to him, slicing up some strawberries, and thankfully not wearing an apron It was the most domestic scene Alex had ever seen before in his life.

 _This must be what it feels like to be in a family_  he thought.  _Not that I would know what that feels like._ He tried to hold back the unhappy thoughts, though, and enjoy the moment.

He jumped when he felt John come up behind him, his breath tickling Alex's ear. "Storms over, Alex." He kissed Alex on the cheek and placed a cup of coffee in front of him before sitting down beside him.

"Thank God" Alex muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. He sighed as the first jolt of caffeine hit his system. "And thank god for coffee too! Its nice having a boyfriend who knows how to make a good cup of coffee!" He winked at John, who just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ugh, you two are way too cute this early in the morning. Y'all need to cut that shit out." Herc said, smirking across the counter. Alex and John had both forgotten they were being observed by the other two, and both flushed pink.

Lafayette laughed. "Leave the two lovebirds alone, Herc. They're adorable! "

"I  _know_  they're adorable, Laf. I just said that! But do they have to be so adorable this early?"

John threw an outraged glare in Hercs direction. "You woke us up, jackass! I distinctly remember  _you_ encouraging Laf to get a picture of us! We were perfectly content being cute all by ourselves, but then yoiu decided to- AGH!" Hercules had thrown a slice of strawberry at him, which had hit him right on the cheek. Alex nearly fell off his stool laughing.

Before John could retaliate, Laf stepped in. "No food fight! I do not want to be cleaning up food all damn day. Breakfast is ready, so Herc, you get the plates out, Alex, you get the flatware, and John, answer your damn phone! It's ringing!"

Surprised, John looked down to see who it was. Alex, who was walking around to find the silverware, was shocked to see the dark cloud that passed over his boyfriends face. It was like he had been instantly transformed, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed. "Its Henry." He gritted out. "I'll be in my room. Alex, don't let them eat all my food." He stalked off as he answered the phone in a curt voice. "Hello, Father..."

Alex turned around in confusion. "What the hell just happened?" Lafayette was standing still, hands clenched and looking just as pissed as John had. Hercules was still cutting the last of the strawberries, but the way he was cutting them, as if imagining they were someone he hated, told Alex something was wrong, and that worried him.

 _What the hell is wrong with these three? Who is Henry and why are they all pissed off. Whoever it is must be pretty damn awful if Lafayette hates him._ "Laf. LAF. What's going on?" He nudge him as he walked by, trying to get his attention. It must have worked, because Laf finally took a deep breath and looked at Alex.

"Sorry. What did you say, Alex?"

"I said what's going on, why does everyone look like they're going to freaking murder someone, and who is Henry?!" Finished setting the silverware out, Alex sat down, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Well, Henry is Johns father, and he's a massive dick. So yes, we wouldn't mind seeing him die."

"Okayyyyyy... What did he do to piss everyone off. I mean, I know I can be an asshole but I've never seen you get this mad at me."

Herc, a little more calm than Lafayette, chuckled. "And I doubt we could ever get that mad at you, Hamilton." He frowned, sliding the last of the berries into a bowl and placing them on the counter, before placing his hand on Lafs back to try to get him to finish up and sit down. "Come on, Laf. Let's eat while we talk. That call could take a while."

Alexander was growing more and more impatient, and Herc could see it on his face. "Chill, dude. I'm about to tell you. Like Laf said, Henry Laurens is Johns father. He's a lawyer back in South Carolina, and he's... How do I say this... Not the best person to talk to if you know us."

"What's that even mean, not the the best person to talk to if you know us. Can you be anymore vague, Herc?"

Lafayette, sitting on the other side of Hercules, leaned over to look at Alex. "What he means is that self righteous, abusive, racist, homophobic bastard refuses to even acknowledge the two of us, because 1. We aren't white, and 2. Because I'm gay and he thinks I'm a bad influence on John, and that I will somehow corrupt his son and ruin his perfect image."

Alex snorted. "Pretty sure corrupting John is now my job, and one which I will enjoy very much."

Laf burst into peals of laughter and Hercules choked on the bite of pancake he was eating. "Dude,  _really?_ Why you going to say something like that while I'm eating?" He managed to choke out as the laughing Laf pounded his back.

"Because that was completely worth it!" He laughed as he put a few pancakes on his plate, drizzling the syrup over it before taking a bite. "Damn! These are amazing, Laf! Can you cook for me every day?"

* * *

They were still laughing when John came back out of his room and sat down next to Alex, laying his head on Alex's shoulder for a moment. Alex laid down his fork and took Johns hand. "Hey, you okay?" He felt John nod on his shoulder, and Alex knew he needed a minute. He turned his head slightly and kissed the top of JoHns head, hoping he didn't get any sticky syrup in his curls as he did so.

After a moment, John sat back up and started piling his plate with sausage, pancakes, and berries. He took a bite before saying anything, leaving Alexander and Lafayette waiting in silence to find out what was going on. Herc was content just eating and minding his own business.

"Soooooooooo... What's going on? Is everything okay?" Laf finally broke the silence, unable to contain his curiosity.

John sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine. Actually, we didn't even argue, for once. He just wanted to see if I would show Martha around the city when she comes up to visit NYU next week. I said sure. He even refrained from telling me to keep her away from you two, although I'm pretty sure it killed him inside not to say something snide about y'all.."

Laf huffed and Hercules mumbled "How kind of him." Around a mouthful of food. Alexander was confused, and asked "Who is Martha?"

Finishing another mouthful of food, John sipped his coffee before looking at Alex. "Martha is my sister. She's a year younger than me, but she's not terrible. I doubt I'll be able to keep her away from you two, though. Laf, she really can't wait to meet you, and she asked if you would let her see your designs Herc. You'll like her, I promise."

Lafayette looked unsure. "Is she anything like your father?" He asked warily.

John snorted into his coffee. "Only with regards to her temper. She's just like me, except she's a girl. So no worries. She will fit right in."

Upon hearing Martha was nothing like her father, Lafs eyes lit up. "Well in that case, mon ami, we would love to have her! Where should we take her... Statue of Liberty, of course, and a show -Hercules, what show do we take her to?- oh and what about..." He continued on his spiel while Alex and John talked to each other quietly.

"Are you sure you're OK, John? You look... A little pissed, honestly." Alex looked at John worriedly.  _He doesn't just looked pissed. He looks furious, and exhausted, and... Scared? Why would he be scared?_

John smiled at him, a smile that wasn't quite as bright or genuine as they normally were. "I'm okay, Alex. I just... Hate when Henry calls. They're never very pleasant conversations. It will be fun to see Martha, though. I haven't seen her since I left. Over a year now."

"Why not? Haven't you gone back home?"

"Nope. I'd rather cut myself off from the family than go home and cause Henry to hurt someone again." Realizing he had said too much, John clamed up and didn't say anything else. The set of his jaw told Alex that the conversation was over, and for once, he didn't try to pry out the truth. In an echo of Johns actions last night, he leaned over and kissed John, a sweet and slightly sticky kiss that tasted of berries and coffee and syrup. That brought back Johns smile, and they just laughed at the noises of disgust coming from behind Alex's back.

 _"Ewwwww_  y'all get a room or something. I don't wanna see all that!" Herc whined, while Laf pretended to make gagging noises next to him.

Alex smirked at them. "What do you think, love. Should we get a room, or should we continue to make out here, at the counter?"

John grinned back. "I'm all for grossing them out, but this time let's get a room." He stifled a yawn before getting up and spinning Alex around to face him. "I'm still exhausted, so come on. Let's go back to bed."

Alex jumped at the chance to go back to John's bed, not only because he loved cuddling with him, but because he was still tired too.  _Full belly and a nap with the most adorable boyfriend ever? Yes!_ They walked down the hallway to the teasing of the other two. Once they got to the room, John collapsed face first on the bed, and Alex climbed over him to get to his side.  _Well that didn't take long to claim a side of Johns bed as my own, did it?_ Alex was pleased at how simple things were with John. He had never been quite as comfortable with anyone else before, and when he curled up next to Johns body, it felt like they had been made just for each other. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

While Alex slept, John laid there looking at the ceiling.  _How do I tell my sister I'm gay? Do I just come out and say it? Do I sit her down and bring it up gently, or do I just say hey Martha, good to see you, this is my boyfriend Alexander! How the hell do I do this? What's she going to say?_ So many things ran through his mind that he couldn't get to sleep. He had never told anyone in his family he was gay, and he didn't know how it would be taken. Obviously he knew his fathers reaction, but Martha? He hadn't seen her in well over a year, and a person can change a lot in that amount of time.

Gradually he was able to relax enough to fall asleep, and soon his snores matched those coming from Alex, but not before thinking  _How is Alex going to react when he finds out I haven't come out to my family?_


	9. Chapter 9

Once he heard the door to Johns room close, Lafayette stopped laughing and turned to look at Hercules. The look on his face was serious, worried even, as he said "Do you think he is really OK, Herc?"

Herc chewed a mouthful of food before he answered. "I really don't know, Laf. You know how he gets after the calls. Angry, tense... Does he still get nightmares?"

Laf nodded his head sadly. "Oui. They were horrendous after the last call, when Henry threatened to cut him off from the family if he didn't find a new place to stay. I guess that's gone out the window though, if he's letting Martha come visit."

"Well, she's not really visiting us, is she? I'm betting she will be in some swanky hotel, and he will try to keep her far away from us. Henry, I mean, not John. Hopefully she won't be like Henry, though. It'll be interesting to meet Johns family. Has he seen them since he left South Carolina?"

"I don't think so. He gets some calls when Martha can sneak away from Henrys hearing. They aren't frequent, I know that much. I don't know when the last time he talked to the younger ones, though. He misses them."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before speaking again, the only sound in the kitchen being Hercs knife cutting his food. Lafayette stared into his coffee mug, worried for his friend.  _Its never a good thing when Henry calls. There's got to be another reason for him to have asked if John would show her around other than a college tour._ "I just hope this doesn't end badly, Herc. You know Henry is conniving..."

"It'll be fine, Lafayette. This is his sister, remember? If she's anything like John thinks she is, everything will be okay. Hell, if she's anything like John she's going to do the opposite of what Henry wants her to do. Let's just plan a good trip for her, okay? I know you're dying to inside, don't even deny it."

Laf begrudgingly smiled at Herc.  _He's right, damn him._ "Of course I do. How could I not show my new home to someone? But still..." He didn't know why he was so worried about the visit. Maybe it would be okay, but if this hurt John in any way... Lafayette wasn't sure he could control himself if Henry Laurens hurt John again.

He started collecting the dishes from the counter and took them to the sink to wash them. While he waited for it to fill up he let his mind wander. He remembered the days right after John had moved in, how at night he would cry after he thought Laf and Herc were asleep, or how he would whimper his siblings names during the numerous nightmares. It had taken several months for him to stop having them, and every time Henry Laurens called, they started anew. Laf sighed.  _He seems okay this time. Maybe he won't have them this time..._

Herc had come around the counter and was leaning against the counter next to the sink, watching Lafs face. "Laf, you need to stop worrying. We will see how it plays out, but I'm thinking it will be OK. Let's just sit down and plan some thins for her to do. You know John's shit at doing stuff like that. If anything bad, happens, well, we will deal with it as it comes." He clapped Lafs shoulder and turned around to help him with the dishes.

They washed dishes in silence for a moment, Lafayette washing and Hercules rinsing, before suddenly -"Son of a bitch! How did those two twerps manage to get out of doing dishes!"

Laf burst into laughter. "You  _just_ realized that, mon ami?"

Shaking his head, Herc resigned himself to finishing up. "Those little brats owe us for this..."

After they finished cleaning up the kitchen, Lafayette pulled out a pad of paper and some pens and sat down at the counter, dragging Herc to the seat next to his. "Okay, now its time to plan. Where can we take Martha around the city..." The two started naming off places, Laf writing them down in his swirly script. Occassionally, Herc would take the pad and write something down himself, usually having to do with some random show that he thought Martha may like. They sat for several hours, planning and plotting a trop for a girl they had never met.

* * *

John woke up a few hours later, not having done much more than doze, if he wanted to be honest with himself. He knew why, of course.  _Why does he always have to call when I'm at my happiest? It is Henrys mission in life to keep me miserable, to make my life a living hell? He's up to something, I'm sure of it. I just don't know what...I hope he's not trying to use Martha against me for some reason..._ He sighed, knowing that if he allowed himself to dwell on it, he would go crazy and turn sullen. That wasn't something he really wanted to do right now. He had finally found someone who made him smile again. He wasn't about to let his father ruin that for him.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he turned his head and kissed Alex gently on top of his head, then tried to disentangle himself. Somehow Alex had managed to turn almost sideways in the bed, so his legs were sprawled over John's, pinning him in place. Eventually he managed to wiggle out from underneath him, and got out of the bed as quietly as possible. He padded out of the room, turning back to look at the sleeping Alex one last time. He had to smile at the sight ;Alex looked so peaceful there in his bed. He gently closed the door and walked down the hall to the living room.

He found his two roommates at the counter, working on something. "What are y'all weirdos doing over here?" He asked as he grabbed his favorite Hufflepuff mug and pour himself a mug of coffee. He busied himself with doctoring it up with sugar and milk, ignoring the glare Herc shot him.

"Planning your sisters visit, that's what. And that's  _after_  doing your dishes from breakfast." Herc threw a balled up price of paper at him, which John deftly dodged.

"Shit, I completely forgot about dishes. I really am sorry about that, Herc." He flashed an apologetic smile in Hercs direction, knowing the other man wasn't really mad at him. Herc just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Come sit down. Me and Laf shouldn't be the only one planning for your sisters trip." He moved closer to Laf so John could pull up a stool next to him. He took the pad of paper and pushed it towards John. "Here. Look over this and add to it."

John looked down at the paper. He was shocked to see it was nearly a full page of tourist things. "Y'all. She's only here for two days! How are we supposed to do all of this! She probably won't even want to do more than hang out..." He fell silent at Lafs glare.

"Well, if you don't want our help..." He pouted. He had put a lot of work into that list, and he wanted to get at least some of it done.

Seeing the disgruntled look on Lafs face, John sighed. "Sorry Laf. I didn't mean to be rude. It just... Martha will be happy doing whatever. I know you worked hard on the list, and I promise we will do some of it. Thanks for planning an awesome trip, though. Honestly, I think we should do all this stuff ourselves one of these days." He was relieved to see the pout disappear from his friends face.

"We will, one of these days. I hope she enjoys herself while she's here." Laf looked intently at Jihn for a moment, trying to figure out how he should ask the question he had been worrying about all morning. He didn't know how to tactfully ask what he wanted, though, so he just blurted out "Are you sure you're going to be okay with her coming? I mean... Why is she even coming in the first place? Is this just some plot of Henrys? Why now? I just... What?" He looked up to see John staring at him incredulously.

"When the hell did you learn to read minds, Laf? That's literally what's been running through my mind all morning long!"

Relieved to know he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines, Laf smiled at his friend. "Sadly I can't read minds, but I just don't want you to get hurt from this. I know she's your sister, but... I swear, if she's just a pawn for your father..." He looked like he would burst into tears at any moment, and John jumped from his stool to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll know as soon as I see her what's going on. She can't hide anything from me, trust me. I will be OK, Laf. I mean, look at the friends I have. How can I not be OK with you two heathens taking care of me?"

That brought a smirk to Hercs face. "Pfft, you can't even manage to do your own dishes or cook, child. You would never survive if it wasn't for us!" John laughed, because he was pretty sure he had never heard a truer statement in his life. The two men had helped him through a dark time in his life, and he probably wouldn't have made it through his first weeks in New York without them.

"I know, I know. I'd be lost without you two. But getting back to the subject at hand, I will be okay when Martha gets here. If I'm not, well, I'm sure you'll be the first to know." He grinned at his friends as he walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch before flipping on the tv to find something to watch. Finding only a college football game on, he leaned back into the pillows, ignoring the other two who had followed him into the room. Instead he let his mind wander.  _I really hope I'm not lying to Laf, or myself, when I say it will be OK. How do I know it will be?_

He tried to clear his mind of the multitude of questions and doubts that filled his head, instead focusing on happier thoughts, like where he wanted to take his sister when she got here.  _I can't help it. I really want this visit to go well. I really do miss my siblings._ Memories of the fun times they'd had were running through his mind when all of a sudden a face appeared before him. In an instant, all the doubts and fears, all the memories vanished. The only thing he could focus on currently was Alex.

He knew he looked goofy as he grinned up at Alex, but he didn't care. His Alex was here, and for the moment, all was well in the world. "Good morning, beautiful!" He made grabby hands at Alex, who just laughed and sat down on the couch, John having sat up so he had space. John laid his head back down in Alex's lap and smiled up at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was till I realized you weren't in the bed with me any more. How long have you been up?" He ran his hand through Johns curls, loving how doing that made John nearly purr with pleasure.

"Not long. 30 minutes, maybe an hour. We've been plotting things to do when Martha gets here." John said, enjoying the feel of Alex's fingers running through hit hair. It felt heavenly...  _If he keeps doing this for very much longer I'll be asleep in no time at all._

"Oh, I'm glad I slept in then. I would be absolutely no help, since I've not gone anywhere except for the park the other day."

John frowned a little. "Laf, new plan. you need to make a list of things for Alex to do in the city too."

"He's your boyfriend, why don't you make a list. I'm not planning your dates, John." Laf just shook his head, looking down at his phone. "Actually, I may plan one. Peggy's asking if we want to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Is everyone okay with that?" The other three nodded there consent, and Laf shot off another text to Peggy before putting his phone down.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm tired of football. I'm putting a movie on." Lafayette got up and slid a DVD into the player before he went down the hallway for a moment. He returned with some throw blankets, tossing one at John's face before sitting down beside Hercules, leaning against him and covering them both up with the blanket. "There. Now we don't have to get back up."

Herc looked down at Laf and shook his head. "You are so needy, you know that, Laf? Why do you always need to be cuddled?" Regardless, he slung his arm around Laf, who snuggled into him.

"Its because I'm so cute and fluffy and need attention at all times. Don't even deny it. You don't mind in the least."

"Whatever, dude. Just watch the movie and stop talking already." He couldn't hide the affectionate smile on his face as they all settled in to watch the movie. _This is the weirdest version of a family I've ever seen, but damn if it isn't one. Even if I could I wouldn't trade these knuckleheads for anything in the world._

The one movie soon turned into two, and then three, until eventually the day grew dark. One by one, the men fell asleep, first Laf, still cuddled up with Herc. John nodded off next, warm and content spooned up with Alex on the couch. Alex was just barely awake when he heard Herc quietly say his name.

"Alex. You up, man?"

"Barely. Why?" He lifted his head up just enough that he could see Herc looking at him with a serious expression.

Never one to hold back what he was thinking, Herc got straight to the point. "I want you to take care of John for me. The man has been through some serious shit, and me and Laf are both worried something will happen when his sister gets to town. You don't know his father, but I do. He's always up to something. I need to know you'll be there for John if something does go down. Neither of these two will ever admit it, but he's been broken for a while. He needs someone not just to love him, but to be there for him when things get tough."

Alex gazed down at the sleeping John.  _How could anyone break this man? I swear to God, I would do anything for him..._ "Don't worry, Herc. I'm not going anywhere."

Herc must have seen in his eyes that he was telling the truth, because he nodded and leaned back into the pillow, closing his eyes. Unable to help himself, Alex blurted "Herc, has anyone told you you would make a good dad one day?"

Hercules snorted softly and cracked one eye open to look at Alex. "What do you mean one day? I already take care of you three rotten kids." He smiled at Alex before finally dozing off.

Alex stayed awake a little longer, pondering what Herc meant about Martha coming to town.  _Why would that worry them? Its just his sister... Surely that can't be a big deal. I really want to know who hurt John so badly that Herc and Laf both are worried for him._ Unconsciously he pulled John in tighter, as if his embrace could keep John safe from anyone who wished to harm him.  _Let anyone try to hurt him again. They'll wish they were dead if they do._ Soon enough, the warmth of John's body lulled Alex to a deep sleep, one where he wasn't even bothered by the loud snoring that came from Lafayette.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was quiet, the only sound being the muffled sounds of the city outside and a chorus of snores from the four men in the living room. The quiet was broken suddenly by the shrill ring of a phone. Lafayette blindly reached for the phone, not even bothering to open his eyes to see who was calling. "Hello?" He managed to mumble out,his voice hoarse with sleep. He sat up in horror when he realized who was on the other end

"Laf, where the heck are you guys? We've been waiting at the restaurant for 10 minutes already!" It was Peggy.  _Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe we slept this late!_

"Mon Dieu! Peggy, I'm very sorry, we overslept but we will be there soon, I swear to you!" Herc could hear the outraged Peggy fussing at him through the phone as he woke the others up. "Herc, wake up! We are supposed to be at the resturant already- Yes Peggy, I'm so very sorry, I know we are idiots-! John! Wake up! Get Alex up too! - OK, I promise. Thirty minutes. We will be there!"

Hanging up the phone, he turned and started shaking Alex awake. John was stretching out the kinks, and Herc had already scrambled up and rushed to start getting ready. "Come on, slow pokes! We are supposed to be at lunch with the girls right now, not still asleep! John, go get in the other shower! We have to  _go!"_

"Damn it,Laf. I can't believe we overslept this much! Make Alex coffee, it may get him moving." John rushed down the hall to the second bathroom, knowing that keeping the Schuyler sisters waiting was a  _very_  bad idea.  _We are never going to hear the end of it now_ , he thought as he turned the shower on.

In the kitchen, Laf was fixing a pot of coffee for them all. Seeing no movement from the couch that Alex was sstill laying on, he cursed under his breath. "Damn it Alex, get  _up._  I swear to God if you don't I will be calling Angelica and Peggy and informing them that the reason we are even LATER that we should be is because  _you_ couldn't manage to get your ass in gear! Do you really want that? You know they will get their revenge on you."

The threat of having two angry Schuyler sisters sicced on him was enough to get Alex going.  _To hell with that! I do NOT want to be on the receiving end of that anger._  " I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?" He trudged into the kitchen, where Laf was flitting around like a bumblebee preparing to go cups of coffee for them. He took the one he was handed and took a sip, hissing when the hot liquid scalded his tounge.

"Its 12:15, Alexander, and we were supposed to meet them at 11.45. Now go!" He pointed down the hallway, like he was banishing a puppy from the room." Go get your clothes together so you can be ready to get in the shower as soon as one of the others gets out. Make it a QUICK one, please. I already owe them one lunch, I don't want to pay for two."

Alex padded down the hallway to John's room, where his bag was. He was going through it, searching for some clothes when he heard movement behind him. Standing up and twirling around, he said "Oh good, now I can get in-" He was rendered speechless when he saw John. Unable to speak, he just stared at him with wide eyed.

John was wrapped in only a fluffy beige towel and was looking through his dresser to find some clothes to put on, having forgotten to grab them before he got in the shower. His hair was still dripping a little, leaving little rivulets of water running down the curve of his freckled back. Alexander was spellbound, unable to move even if he had wanted to.  _Jesus Christ I've never seen a more glorious sight..._ He didn't even register hearing John talking to him, only realizing it when John turned around and he could see his lips moving.

"Did you hear me, Alex? You can get in-oh. OH! Crap!" John turned beet red, realizing that he was nearly naked, in a room with Alexander, of all people! He wasn't the least bit shy, but this was turning into a very bad idea very quickly. Alex's dark eyes were opened wide, and the look of awe on his face just made John want to close the door right now and...

Lafayette chose that precise moment to pass by the open door and glance in. He threw up his arms in exasperation and marched in, grabbing Alex by the arm and dragging him out. "John! Stop dazzling Alexander! Alex, I know he's pretty, but we don't have time for this right now. I'll get you a picture to look at later, okay? Now, GET IN THE SHOWER!" He shoved the still speechless Alex into the bathroom before slamming the door and rushing down the hallway to the bathroom Herc had recently vacated.

 _Holy hell. Why does this always happen when we have no time!_ Groaning in frustration, Alex turned on the water and stripped. The image of John basically naked wouldn't leave his mind, and he adjusted the water temperature.  _Better make this a VERY cold shower, otherwise I'm useless for the day._

* * *

 

20 minutes later, the group arrived at the restaurant where they were supposed to be meeting the Schuyler sisters. They could see the irritation on Peggy's face before they approached, and Lafayette was quick to flash her his most charming smile, knowing she couldn't resist it.

"Stop that, Laf! I'm trying to be annoyed with you! Can't you just let me yell for a minute!" She fussed as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. She knew she was a sucker for a pretty smile, and each of the four men before her had smiles that were like pure rays of sunshine. Shaking her head she turned around and started towards the door. " I swear, you're as bad as children, using your pretty smiles to keep out of trouble.. Come on, Eliza and Angelica are already at the table. But don't you dare think you can get out of trouble that easy with those two!"

"Oh, we would never dare think that," Herc replied, as they followed Peggy through the crowded restaurant. He could already see Angelica watching their approach, and he knew they were in for an earful. Sideling up to Laf, he whispered "Hey, make sure the lovebirds are in the middle. We can probably shift all attention onto them and not have an hour long lecture."

Lafayette's eyes lit up. "Yes! They'll be too excited to say anything to us!" Before anyone could protest, he went to the far end of the table to sit across from Eliza, who was the least likely of the three sisters to yell at him. Alexander followed him down the row of chairs, sitting down and instictivly scooting closer to John when he sat down. Herc just rolled his eyes, and grinned in greeting to Angelica, who was sitting opposite from him. She didn't notice, though, because she was too busy watching Alex and John, who were, however unintentionally, were maintaining body contact at all times.

A knowing grin spread across her face, and she cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Hercules, as if to ask if her suspicions were correct. Seeing his slight nod that indicated she was correct in her assumptions, she was barely able to stop herself from squealing in excitement.

Herc noticed this, and leaned toward to whisper"Shhhh! I want to let them say it. Let's not ruin it!"

Angelica nodded."OK! But that's so exciting! When did it happen? HOW!" Herc shushed her quietly, but no one was listening to them; they were too busy being lectured on timeliness by Peggy, of all people, who was never on time for anything. At the far end of the table, Eliza was egging her youngest sister on. Angelica and Hercules looked at their little group, smiling like two indulgent parents before resuming their conversation.

"I can't tell you details, Angie. That's their thing, not mine. I will tell you they are entirely too adorable for their own good, though. Now, want to take bets to see which of your sisters notices next?"

"You're on, Herc! I'm going with Eliza in about one minute. She's more observant about things like that. What are we betting?"

"Five dollars on Peggy. She's seriously involved in this relationship, you know."

"Tell me about it. Did I tell you she woke me up to discuss them the other night? Oh look! John put his arm around Alex! Look how cute!" She and Hercules both leaned toward expectantly, trying to see which sister noticed that Johns arm was now draped across Alexanders shoulders, his hands mindlessly twisting a strand of his hair.

Peggy was currently scolding Lafayette, who was looking very put out. "Seriously, Laf, you always yell at me when I'm running late. What do you say? Oh, right, 'You have an alarm clock, Peggy, there's no reason to be late'. So why were you late? " turning her attentions to Alex and John, she continued."that goes for you, too! Why were you- OH MY GOD!" Her high pitched squeal drew the attention of the tables around them. "Are you two actually  _dating?!"_ She looked like she was about to pass out for excitement.

"Tone it down, Peggy, jeez!" Alex unsuccessfully tried to get her to quiet down. "Must you be so dramatic? Yes, we are dating! But do you have to tell the universe?"

"Why yes, yes I do!" Peggy said, ignoring the stares of the customers near them. " I've been waiting for this day forever!"

"Peggy,calm down. They only met a few days ago! You haven't really been waiting all that long." Angelica rolled her eyes, tossing a five dollar bill at Herc.

"I've been trying to find someone for Alex to date since we met back in August. And look how cute they are, Angelica! Its perfect!"

Alex rolled his eyes, while John just grinned down at him. Leaning close, he whispered in Alex's ear "Just let her have her fun, hun. She will get over it soon."

Alex wrinkled his nose at Jihn "Did yoiu just call me HUN? Are we actually doing pet names?" John just laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah, that wasn't a good one. I'll keep trying though!" He ignored the cooing from the other side of the table, withdrawing his hand from Alex's shoulder so he could hold it instead. "What about sweetpea? Or cuddle cakes... Oh! Peaches!" The rest of the table was in hysterics laughing at the two of them, while Alex was banging his head on the table. Dissolving into giggles, John touched his face. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, I promise! Don't hit your head anymore!"

Alex turned his head to glare at his boyfriend. "I swear to God, John, if you ever use  _any_  of those, you will be single." John wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but he thought it better not to test him.

"I promise I won't. Now sit up. Y'all shut up over there. The server is coming over. Does everyone know what they want?" The server came up to them just then, and smiled the fake happy smile all servers wear. The group ordered, then turned their attention back to discussing John and Alexanders relationship.

"Seriously though, congratulations, you two. You really are cute together!" Eliza said, smiling sweetly at them.  _They really are adorable, and I think they'll be good for each other mentally too._

"So... Are you going to give us any details? When did this happen!" Peggy asked, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"It was the night of the hurricane, and no we won't tell any more details, you weirdo!" John laughed at the pouting Peggy.

"Wait, you have been dating for over a day and  _none of you_  felt the need to tell us?!" Angelica exclaimed in mock outrage. "We kind of need too know these things! Tell me there's at least pictures!"

"No there-" John started, but Lafayette interrupted. "Oui! I have one right here, my dearest Angelica! Would you like to see!" He handed his phone to Eliza, who managed to keep it out of Alex's grasp as she showed it to Peggy, who passed it down to Angelica. All three girls squealed in delight, ignoring Alex and John, who were both sputtering in outrage.

"Didn't we say NO PICTURES, Laf? I pretty sure we did! When did you even get one!" John managed to get out, glaring at his roommate, who was beaming.

"It was before you said no pictures, so technically it doesn't count!" Lafayette couldn't help but laugh at the two pouting men beside him.

"We at least better look cute as hell," Alex grumbled, slumping back in his chair, glowering at the three girls across the table.

"Of course you're cute, Alex. When aren't you?" Eliza said absentmindedly. John picked up on that.  _She keeps doing stuff like that. What is with her. Does she like Alex or something? Not that I'm jealous or anything, but that's... Strange_  He made a mental note to ask Alex about it later.

"Can we focus, here. I have more news, that's slightly less important than me and Alex." Waiting until he got everyone's attention, he continued. "Henry called the other day, and it looks like my sister Martha's coming for a visit."

The sisters, who had been thinking something serious was happening, all sighed a sigh of relief at the same time.

Eliza was the first to respond. "That's great news, John! You haven't seen them since you left, so this will be nice, yes?" She smiled at John, who smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see her again. I did kind of leave rather abruptly and didn't really say goodbye." He looked a little emarassed remembering how rude he had been before he had left, but before he could continue, Peggy interrupted him.

"This is exciting! What's she like! How old is she? How long will she be here fore, and where is she staying!" John couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. It was hard not to feel a little excited when Peggy got like this; her joy was contagious, and John loved that about her.

"Well, I can't tell you what she's like, since I haven't seen her in so long, but she's 17, almost 18. I guess she's only here for the weekend, but I honestly have no idea where she is staying. Henry didn't say, but I'm seriously doubting he's letting her stay with me." The look of disgust on his face warned Peggy not to mention that subject.

"Why don't you see if he will let her stay with us? I think Daddy would be okay with that. Don't he and Henry know each other, angelica?" Eliza looked down the table to see if she would get a response, but Angelica was having an intense private conversation with Hercules, and was paying no mind to her sisters. "Ugh. She's not even listening to me. I'm pretty sure they do know each other, though."

Johns face brightened at the thought. "That actually might work, Eliza! They do know each other in passing, so I'm sure Henry will be OK with her staying with you. I'll text her about it in a bit and let you know. Thanks for the offer!"

"Okay, so we've got that figured out, now what are your plans?" Peggy interjected. She, Eliza and John soon fell into a deep conversation, leaving Alex to talk to Lafayette.

Nudging Lafayette with his elbow, Alex leaned a little closer to him, angling his body slightly so John wouldn't be able to hear quite so well. "Laf, should I be worried about this visit? Herc mentioned to me last night that he was a little worried about it..."

Laf thought about his answer for a moment before responding. "Honestly, Alexander, I don't know. I am, but I know of the problems he has had with his father. With it being his sister? I have no idea. We shall keep an eye on him, though. Oh, thank you!" He turned to the side, the server having placed his food in front of him.

The others , realizing their food was arriving, ceased their conversations momentarily to help sort it out. Alex hadn't realized just how hungry he really was until he took his first bite. It was amazing, nearly as good as Lafayettes baking. He didn't know he had made a noise until he realized the whole group was starting at him. With a mouthful of food, he mumbled "What?"

Peggy laughed at him. "You enjoy eating way too much. Every time you take a bite of something good, you make a really weird moan."

Alex glared a her as he finished his mouthful of food. "Are you judging me? You know I rarely get to eat good food. I can't help it I enjoy it when I do!"

"You better moan like that anytime I feed you, then, otherwise I won't cook you anymore food!" Lafayette remarked from the other side of him, unable to stop himself from joining in the conversation.

"You know I will, Laf. Your food is way better than this!" He said that more loudly than he had planned on, unintentionally saying it loud enough for the server to hear. He huffed away, looking rather offended.

John snickered. "I think he overheard you, Alex. Talk less, eat more so you don't get us banned from here!" The rest of the meal was uneventful, with the conversation mostly about the upcoming visit. Before long, they were all finished with their meals. After paying for the meal, they walked outside and started in the direction of their buildings.

John and Alex lagged behind the group a bit, hand in hand. "What are you up to this afternoon, Alex? Want to come back to the apartment and watch more movies?"

Alex sighed. "I can't today." His heart broke at the crestfallen look on Johns face."Trust me, if I could I would. I would love to stay there all the time with you. But I haven't done any of my schoolwork this weekend, and I can NOT fall behind."

"You could always come over and do it here!"

"Ha! You think I'd get any work done with the gorgeousness that is you and Laf? I'd be so distracted I would start failing classes instantly!" They both laughed, knowing that he really wouldn't get any work done there. They had arrived at Johns apartment building, the others having gone inside already.

John pulled Alex into a warm hug. "I don't want you to leave right now, Alex. Stay just a little longer?" He mumbled into Alex's hair.

Unable to say no to such a sweet question, Alex relented. "Okay. I'll stay for just a little bit. No more than an hour, though. I really  _do_ have to do my work today." He reached up to kiss John gently, then pulled him towards the door of the apartment. "Come on, let's head on up. Its a little chilly out!"

John was opening the door when his phone rang." Hey Laf, yeah we are on the way- WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FOUND MY SNACKS AGAIN!" he took off us the stairs, leaving Alex to follow him, laughing the entire way up to the apartment.

* * *

 

An hour passed, and the group parted ways. Alex left at the same time as Angelica, Peggy and Eliza having wanted to say and hang out for a little longer. They walked down the stairs in companionable silence, neither speaking till they were outside.

"Angelica, why are all of you worried about this visit from Johns sister? Don't bother trying to deny it. I can see it on your face you're worried, and I know Herc is for sure. Why is a visit from her so bad?"

Angelica sighed. "Its not her we are worried about, Alex, its why Henry Laurens is letting her come up now of all times. He has been determined to not let her, or any of the other kids for that matter, visit John. You'll have to talk to John to find out what's really going on, though. I can't tell you everything, because its not my place to do so." The two had reached the spot where their routes parted. "Look, its not a big deal, Alex. We all care for John and will do whatever we can to help him out if things turn ugly. Don't worry until there is something to actually worry about. I'll see you later. You have Washingtons lecture tomorrow, right? I'll see you then!" She took off, waving bye to Alex as he continued on his way.

It was just a few blocks more, but Alex was shivering by the time he made it home. _God I wish I could go back to Johns! Its actually warm there. Why can't my apartment buildin have working heat?_

Opening his door, he tossed his bag down and shot off a text to John to let him know he had made it home. Not waiting for a response, he sat down and gathered his books. He really  _did_ have work to do, but all he wanted was to go back and spend the rest of the evening with John and Laf and Herc. He sighed as he got started on his work. A few hours later, he finally finished the last of it, and looked at his phone.  _Shit. How is it that late already?_ It was close to midnight, and he had to be up at 7 am to get to his early class. After he put everything away he laid down on his bed, a far cry from Johns comfortable one, and shut off the lights.

 **A.Ham:**  you're probably asleep already, but just wanted to say good night

 **Turtle** : not quite, but nearly am. You get everything done?

 **A.Ham:** yep. I'm exhausted though. Ttyl?

 **Turtle:**  of course! Good night, Baby Girl!

 **A.Ham:**  NO!

 **A.Ham:**  that is not the pet name you're going with!

 **Turtle** : mmmm I kinda like it ;)

 **A.Ham:**...

 **Turtle** : lol good night, Alexander. Sleep well

A.ham: good night John.

 **A.ham:**  you better be glad your cute otherwise I would end you for calling me that.

 **Turtle** : go to bed.

 **A.Ham:**  fine. Night!

Alexander turned off his phone and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't nearly as easy to do so now, though, because he didn't have John to cuddle with. Gradually he fell into a restless sleep, his dreams filled with thoughts of John and worrying about what may happen with the upcoming trip.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went by quickly, with Alex spending the little free time he had with John. Between his school schedule and Johns work schedule at the cafe, it was really mostly a few stolen minutes spent together in between classes or an hour or so at night before Alex had to head back to his lonely apartment. Alex was ecstatic when, on a breezy Thursday, he and John actually had the whole afternoon off from their various activities.

 _Finally! We can go do something together for one, just the two of us!_ He thought as he walked towards his apartment after his final class was over. John had texted him the night before, asking if he wanted to go do something with him. He didn't say  _what_  they were going to do, and Alex was dying to find out. Unlocking his door, he entered his quiet apartment. He still had a little bit of time before they were to meet, and he plopped down on his matters.

He thought about getting up and changing into something nicer, but decided against it.  _I'll ask John if I need to change when he calls. He didn't say to dress up, so I doubt I will have to._ He looked down at his outfit. It was a little grungy, just one of his typical graphic tees and a pair of slightly threadbare jeans.  _Maybe I should change, actually. I look kind of... Sloppy._ Groaning, he got up to search for something else to wear. He found some nicer jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt and slipped them on. As he was putting on his jeans, he heard his phone buzz. It was John, letting him know where to meet him.

Alexander nearly raced down the stairs,he was so anxious to spend time with John. It didn't take him long to get to the meeting spot, just a few blocks down from the coffee shop. He saw him almost right away, but didn't approach him immediately, instead taking in the sight of him. John was sitting on a bench, looking intently at his phone. His hair was down today, the weak fall sunlight tinting it with a soft golden glow. Alex stood there, transfixed, until John looked up from his phone and saw him. The wide grin that spread across his face was enough to break Alex free from his spell, and without a second thought, Alex was beside him.

He smiled at John as they met. "Hey-" he was cut of by Johns lips crushing against his. He gasped, and John took the slight parting of his lips to be an invitation to deepen the kiss. Too soon in Alexanders opinion John pulled away, leaving Alex with a spinning head and the desire to forget whatever plans they had and just go back to the apartment. He couldn't help but smile, though, as he looked into Johns eyes and saw a twinkle in them, as if he was thinking the same things.

"Hey you." John said softly, brushing cheek with the back of his hand gently. "How was your day?"

"It was OK. Boring, really. Its better now, though. What about you? Anything exciting happen in the shop?" As they started walking down the street, Alex grabbed Johns hand, entwining their fingers together. "Jeez, John! Your hands are freezing!"

John chuckled, putting both their hands inside the pocket of his jacket. "Sorry! Its been a long day already. Lafs stressing out about this weekend, and Peggy was nuts. She just wouldn't shut up! She wants to know all about Martha This way, Alex, this is the station we need to gt to- but I have no idea what to tell her since I haven't seen her in so long. And- wait. I'm not supposed to be complaining right now! I'll shut up now."

Alex just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to shut up. I asked a question because I wanted to know about your day. Also, where are we going?" The two swiped their cards and made their way down to the platform. They barely made it in time to get on a cart, and both sat down in a huff as the car jerked into motion.

"You'll find out in a bit! Just be patient, Alexander." John laughed at the pout on Alexs face. "You're really cute when you pout, you know that? I'm still not telling you though!"

Alex made a face at his boyfriend. "That's not fair! If I'm cute why aren't you telling me?", he whined.

John just rolled his eyes. "You don't have to know everything Alex! Just relax. It'll be fun, I promise." He flashed his sweetest smile at Alex and laughed to himself when he saw the annoyance on Alexs face melt away at the sight of it. _He's so cute and easy to calm down. Who would have thought a simple smile could change his mind so quickly?_

"Fine. I'll stop asking about it then. You said Laf is stressing. What about?"

John shrugged. "Who knows. He's not really stressing, just anxious about having everything perfect for Martha. I'm not sure why. I talked to her for a few minutes the other day and she doesn't really want anything special. Its pretty funny watching him flit around the apartment though. Wait till you get there tonight, Alex. He's been on a baking spree. And Herc has been cleaning non-stop. He had us up till 2 a.m.. last night deep cleaning. You should have seen it. He was blasting the music from the Broadway show he's doing costumes for- Someone, someone, and the Great Comet of 1812- and starts  _dancing around and singing_ while cleaning, like some very large and tattooed Disney Princess. I swear to God, I've never seen anything so funny in my life!"

By the time he was finished telling the story, Alex was in hysterics laughing so hard, tears streaming down his face. "Please tell me you have video of that!"

"Of Course! What kind if boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you videos of my roommates acting like fools!" He whipped his phone out and pulled up the video before handing it to Alex. Before long, the two were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe and were getting dirty looks from the other people in their cart. The video ended with Herc noticing John was recording him, throwing a pillow at him to get him to stop.

"Oh fuck, that's too funny!" Alex managed to get out as he wiped the tears from his face. "My face hurts from laughing now!"

"I know! Oh, its our stop, come on Alex." John grabbed Alexs hand and dragged him to his feet. They left the subway, still laughing at random moments as they remembered something from the video. Alex blinked as they stepped into the sun, trying to get his bearings. "Where are we John?"

"You'll see in a second!" John pulled him down the street to the closest cross walk. Alex could hear the sound of water close by, so they must be near the river. His assumption was proved correct when he saw a sign for Bowling Green.

"I know where we are now!" He exclaimed. He hadn't been down this way yet, but he had been planning on coming eventually. They crossed the street and arrived at their destination; the Battery, the very tip if Manhattan and a place Alex had been looking toward to visiting for several years, ever since his mother had mentioned it when he was a child.

John smiled at him. " I wasn't sure if you had been here yet, but I love coming here. I figured you would like it too, sine you like history so much."

"You're right, I like it a lot! I haven't been here yet, actually, so I'm glad we are here! Are we going anywhere specific, or just wandering?"

"A little of both, actually. I was thinking we could get coffee and wander down to the water. We don't have time enough to explore the whole park today, sadly. We can come back soon, though, if you want?" He sounded unsure about the last part, which made Alex smile a little.

Stepping closer to him, Alex said "Of course I want to come back here with you, dork. Why wouldn't I? Let's go get some coffee, OK? I haven't had any in an hour and I'm going through caffeine withdrawal." He headed in the direction that he hoped held coffee.

John just laughed and followed after him. "You have a serious coffee problem, Alex. Maybe you should switch over to decaf..." He ended that sentence quickly when he saw the mutinous look in Alexanders eyes. "Or not."

"Death before Decaf, John! Why decaf is even a thing, I'll never know. Oh look! Coffee! I knew it was down this way!" They stood in line to get their coffee before taking off in the direction of the water. Eventually they made their way to the waterfront, where Alex got his first glimpse of the Statue of Liberty. He had seen it in pictures before, of course, but never before in person .

"Hwy, next time we come down here can we go to the statue? Please?" He asked as they sat on the grass.

"Of course. You can't move to New York City and not go there Alex. I'm pretty sure its a law or something."

"Have you been before?

"Yeah, when I first met Laf and Herc. They dragged me out because they were tired of me being depressed all the time when I first got here."

Alex sat up straight. This was new information to him. "What do you mean? Why were you depressed?"

John sat in silence for a moment, gazing at the Statue of liberty across the water, before he answered. "I wasn't in a good place then. I had just left home, my siblings and everyone I knew. It was a good thing, of course, since I got away from the abuse, but the memories of it... They didn't stay behind. It took a long time for me to stop having nightmares every night." He didn't dare look at Alexander, knowing it would cause him to burst into tears.

Alex was shocked, not having known any of this.  _No wonder Herc and Angelica want me to be careful with him._ His voice barely concealed the anger he felt at knowing someone had hurt John so bad he had nightmares of it. "You said abuse? What happened, John?" Realizing he was being tactless, he stopped his line of questioning. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, its okay Alex. I don't mind telling you. You would find out anyway. It wasn't what you think. Not usually at least. Mostly it was mental, Henry telling me I was worthless or disgusting. He hit me a few times, but I played football so that didn't phase me too much. I was never quite up to lead in the perfect life of a politicians son, and that pissed him off to no end. It got real bad when he found out my best friend that I stayed with lot was gay. I guess he thought being around him would turn me gay, and he forbid me to go near him anymore. It was the summer after I graduated, so I snuck out one night to go hang out with some friends, and Jamie happened to be there. I had no idea how he found put, but when I got home, Henry was waiting for me. He surprised me and damn near broke my nose. If he hadn't caught me by surprise... Anyway. That was the day I left. Didn't say good bye to anyone, not even my siblings. I just... Left. I went and stayed with a friend who was vacationing in Wilmington, North Carolina, not Delaware, then came up here. I stayed in a hotel for a few days before I met Herc, who was looking for a third roommate. I had no where else to go, so I said why not." He huffed a small little laugh, finally looking at Alex, who had amazingly stayed quiet the entire time."I'm glad I met them, otherwise I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Barely able to hold back tears, Alex gruffly said "I'm glad you did too then." He leaned his head onto Johns should and the two sat in silence. Once he had managed to compose himself a bit, Alex spoke again. "John?"

"Hmmm?" John mumbled into Alexs hair, gently pressing his lips to his head.

"Does your family know you're gay?"

John stiffened slightly.  _Wasn't expecting that question. He needs to know though._ He sighed, toying with Alexs hand before interlacing their fingers together. "They don't. I never told them, and for good reason, seeing how Henry reacted when he found out Jamie was. He would have killed me, I'm sure, if he knew."

"I guess he didn't know you were dating Jamie, either?"

John laughed a little at that. "Figured that one out quick, didn't you. No. He may have had some suspicions after I left, but we had broken things off by that point anyway. Either way, its never come up in any conversation, so I just don't say anything. I rarely speak to him, and when we do its not something want to bring up." He could see Alex biting his lower lip and knew he wanted to say something. "What, Alex? I know you have something to say. Just ask."

"You know me too well." Alex said, smiling a little. "I just... You said the don't know. But Martha's going to be here tomorrow. What are you going to tell her about me? I'm assuming you weren't planning on hiding me in the closet."

John snickered. "Like I could hide you anywhere, Baby Girl. No, I was actually going to ask you to stay with me tonight and then come with me to pick her up tomorrow. I'm not going to lie to her about it. I like you to much to deny we are dating." John could see the pleased smile on Alexs face and his heart melted. He pulled Alex into his lap and rested his cheek on the top of Alex's head. He let put a contented sigh. "I'm not going to lie, Alex. I'm scared shitless about telling her. I don't know how she's going to take it, or what she's going to say to Henry about it. I actually don't even know why she's visiting, and that scares me just as much. But it doesn't matter, because I know you're here, and that's more important to me than my family's opinion." He felt Alex's back heaving. Incredulously he asked "Are you  _crying, Alex?!"_ He pulled Alex away from him to make sure he was OK.

To his shock, Alex wasn't crying, he was  _laughing!_  "You are so corny, John! Cute as can be, but corny!"

Indignant, john tried to push him off his lap."Are you seriously laughing at me, Alex! I just opened my heart up to you and your-"

Alex cut him off with a quick kiss. "I'm not laughing at you, John. I think you're freaking adorable and I love your corniness. I would be honored to go meet her with you, okay? And no matter what she says or does, I will be here for you. As for Henry, let him try something. He will regret hurting someone I care about for the rest of his life, and it probably wouldn't be a long one. Hey, look at me, babe. We will figure this out, okay?"

John nodded, grinning widely. "Okay." Was all he could get out before Alex kissed him again, a deep passionate kiss that set his entire body on edge. Their tounges danced together, and John gasped when Alex pulled away and laid a trail of kisses to the sensitive skin on his neck. "Alex, what are you... Christ!" Alex had nipped him gently where he felt the thudding of his pulse, then gently started sucking at the same spot. "Alexander, you got to- you got to STOP!" Unwillingly, John pushed him away, trying catch his breath. He narrowed his eyes at the laughing face of Alex. "We can NOT do this here!"

"Fine, I'll behave," Alex said gleefully. John snorted." What! I will!"

"Whatever! I don't believe that for a second. Come on, we need to get going. Its getting late and I want to try to get a little bit of sleep tonight! We have to be up at 5 tomorrow to go get Martha." He gently dumped Alex out of his lap and got to his feet, brushing off the grass from his jeans.

Alex looked up at him in astonishment. "We have to be up at 5! You didn't tell me this! Why so early!" He held his hand up for john to grab. John pulled him to his feet and brushed some of the dry grass from his hair.

"You didn't ask, that's why. You already said you would come though so no backing out now!" He laughed as Alex tried to push him, dodging out of the way.

"Ugggggj, you better be glad I like you, John Laurens. I don't wake up early for too many people!"

"I know!" John smirked, taking off in the direction of the subway station. "I'm too cute to say no to!"

The subway ride was uneventful, the two of them talking about things they were wanting to do while Martha was in town. Lafayette messaged John to see where he was as they approached the apartment building. Apparently the girls were coming over tonight, and John sighed. "So much for a nice quiet night cuddling with my boyfriend." He grumbled as they ascended the stairs.

Alex laughed. "Don't worry, John, I don't think the girls will mind too much if we disappear to make out for a while."

John scoffed at that. "You know Peggy won't let me do that. She just wants to pester me about Martha all night." They had reached the door and John was patting his pocket for his keys, unable to find them.

"Looking for these?" John turned around to find Alex swinging them around his finger, looking pleased with himself.

"Give those here, Alex!" He grabbed at Alex, who dodged under his arm but was prevented from escaping by the apartment door. He turned around quickly but found himself cornered by John, who was grinning like a wolf who had just caught his prey.

John snatched the keys from Alex but didn't move to unlock the door, instead leaning into Alex, whos heart was racing at the close contact they had. John was just inches away from his lips, their bodys mere centimeters apart. Alex could feel each of Johns breaths, and it was making him crazy. "You're being a little tease tonight, Alexander. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Cheekily, if a little breathless, Alex replied,"Well for starters you can kiss me!"

John let out a breathy laugh, forgetting he was trying to be imposing. "That I can do, love." He closed the gap between their lips quickly, then-

The door behind them opened, and the two of them fell into the apartment. "Surprise! I'm here- OH CRAP!", said an unfamiliar female voice.

"Martha?!"


	12. Chapter 12

"MARTHA?!" He looked up incredulously. It was his sister for sure, her face bright red from embarrassment and her failing attempt to hold back a laugh. John shot to his feet, his face red as a tomato. He looked behind his younger sister to see Hercules on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying and Lafayette with his phone out, recording the whole incident. He leaned down and helped Alex to his feet. "What the HELL are you doing here!-Alex, you ok?- You aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

He grabbed his sister by the arm and marched her down the hall to his bedroom, ignoring his laughing roommates. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at the girl in front of him. "Seriously Martha! How are you here so early? I thought I was picking you up tomorrow?"

"I came early, obviously." She grinned at him, the same sarcastic grin he knew graced his face multiple times a day.

"OK, smart ass,I can see that. But WHY? And how did you even get here? I never gave anyone the address. You could have at least told me you were in town, me and Alex would have come and picked you up." He was pacing the small area, fuming at not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I  _did_  let you know, idiot. I left a voice mail for you this morning." Martha threw her hands in the exasperatedly and sat on Johns bed with huff. "I literally called you as I was board ing the plane and said I would be up early, because Father found me a way to fly for free, rather than paying for a ticket. I never got a response back, so I wound up having to call the cafe when I landed, since, like you said, I had no idea where you fucking lived. Thank god Lafayette answered, and he came down right away to pick me up, otherwise I have no idea what I would have done! I mean,Jesus Christ, John, what was I supposed to do? Stay there until you checked your messages? We both know that takes forever!"

John turned to face his sister, red faced from anger. "If you had been here when you were suppose to be, Martha,Alex and I would have been there to meet you! How in the hell was I supposed to know you would just randomly appear with no warning! Most people give their family warning when they're going to do something, you know."

"Oh, kind of like you did when you abandoned me and the kids?" Martha said coldly. John stepped back, feeling like he had been physically slapped.

"It... That's not... Its not the same thing, Martha! Henry would have killed me if I had stayed, and you know it."

"It kinda is, though. You're over here harping on me for not telling you something, but you literally made a  _life changing decision_  without telling anyone. Not even me, damn it. So I'm sorry if I wanted to surprise you, John. It won't fucking happen again." She got up and made her way to the door, looking more pissed off than John had ever seen her before. Before she could leave though, John caught hold of her wrist.

"Martha, stop. Listen- DAMN IT, MARTHA I am trying to talk to you, please don't leave! Just, sit down for a second!" He pleaded with her. She didn't open the door, just turned around and shook his hand away from her wrist. She crossed her arms across her chest and shot a stony faced glare at him, not sitting like he had asked, but not leaving either.Y _et, anyway. God, why did I have to screw this up so much already. I don't blame her a bit if she hates me._  John thought as he tried to figure out what to say to his sister.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Martha. For everything. I know what I did was shitty, and I've literally regretted it since I left. Not leaving, but for not telling you guys. I know you probably hate me, and you have every right to-"

"You're right John, I do have every right to hate you. But I don't! That's why I came up, to see you. And then you get pissy at me for it! I dont understand why you're so mad, John!" She was still glaring at him, but John could see the control slipping away and being replaced by tears. His heart broke at the sight.

He rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her shoilders start shaking as the tears she had been holding back started overflowing. He stroked her curly hair, so much like his, and held her close. "Shhhh, it's OK Martha. I got you. Shhh." He didn't let go until the sobs stopped, whispering comforting words while she collected herself again. He led her to the bed, and this time, she did sit down. "Martha, look at me. I'm not  _mad_ that you are here, I swear to you. That is so far from the truth its not even funny. You're right though, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I was just... Startled. I'm so, so sorry!"

Martha sniffled and elbowed her brother in the ribs. "Damn right you should be sorry, jackass." She tried to hide the ghost of a smile, but John saw it anyway.

He smiled back at her and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I really am glad you're here Martha. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He sighed, unsure what to say.  _I hate myself for doing this to them. I never even thought about what I would say to the kids when I saw them next. How do you apologize for abandoning your family?_

He was shaken from his thoughts by his sisters voice, which to his surprise, actually sounded like their mothers. "I miss you too, John. And its OK, I know you had to leave. It just sucked the way you did it. No, let me finish" she said, seeing John was about to say something. "It sucked, but we forgive you. All of us kids do." She smiled up at him, and his anxiety disappeared. For now, everything was OK.

Moving so that he was sitting crosslegged and facinging Martha, John asked "Tell me about the kids. How are they? I'm sure they've grown so much... I know you have!" He smiled wistfully at his sister, remembering how she had looked the last time he had seen her. The braces were off, finally, and her hair was longer and not blue like it had been. The curls and freckles were the same, though, and the smile that the two of them had inherited from their mother was something he had never forgotten.

"Um, John? I'm more than willing to tell you about them, but isn't there someone I should be meeting out there? I mean, we've been in here a while. We should probably let the guys know that we haven't murdered each other." She gestured to the door, and all of a sudden John realized what she was talking about.

"Oh my God, Alexander! Come on, Martha." He got up and pulled her off the bed, his heart pounding, threatening into beat out of his chest.  _Jesus, I've never been this scared in my life. What if she freaks out? What if she thinks I'm disgusting? What if... What if Henry has brainwashed her..._

The two entered the living room, where Hercules and Lafayette were sitting on the couch, quieter and more somber than John had ever seen them. They were trying to pretend like they hadn't heard the yelling, and John didn't know whether to be thankful or embarrassed that he had acted like that. He looked around. Alex was nowhere to be seen.

He tried not to panic. "Where's Alex?"he asked in a calm voice, hoping he didn't sound as anxious as he felt. Inside, he was a total mess.  _Did he leave? Where is he? Oh my god what if I pissed him off..._  He pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on what Laf was saying.

" He's in the kitchen, John." He was looking at John with worried eyes. John smiled at him to let him know everything was OK, then walked intpk the kitchen, Martha following behind him

"Alex?" He found his boyfriend in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee. Evidently Alex was in his own world, because he jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around, not making eye contact with either Laurens, instead looking at the floor.

"Hey. I made you guys both some coffee.. Its on the counter. I wasn't sure how you took yours, Martha, so I made it how John likes his..." He stopped talking when John came up to his side and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me, Alex. Everything's OK." They locked eyes, and John smiled at Alex, letting him know everything was, in fact, alright. John sighed and reached for Alex's hand, squeezing it before turning to his sister. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he spoke. "Alex, this little brat is my little sister, Martha. You'll like her, because like I said, she's just like me. Except not quite as cool." He smirked at his sister, who was protesting." Martha, this is Alexander Hamilton, my boyfriend."

While John was talking, Alexander was looking at Martha.  _She looks so much like him_ , he thought as he took her in. Same hair, if a bit longer and not as wild. Same wide smile, and the freckles! God, was that a family thing? He started when she caught his eye and grinned at him, and couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face.

"Its about time, John! And Alex, I'm glad to meet you. You are a saint for making me coffee, its been a long day!" She picked up the coffee mug and took a long sip before coming over to Alex and surprising him with a huge hug. He looked at John, bewildered.

John didn't notice, though, because he was in shock. "What- what do you mean its about time, Martha!"

Martha let go of Alex and leaned against the countertop, holding her mug once more and smirking at her big brother. "Just what I said, dummy! Its about time you finally came put to me. I've been waiting for 4 years now!" Seeing the look of shock on his face, she laughed. "Did you really think I didn't know?"

"Uh, no, I didnt?! Oh fu- does anyone else know?"

Martha could see the panic is Johns eyes. "Don't worry, John. I never told anyone. I'm not going to rat you out to Henry, trust me. I rather like having an older brother, remember, even if you are a pain in the ass." She walked across the room and Gave him a hug. "John, its not a big deal. I'm really happy you found someone, okay? Henry can go screw himself for making you feel like you couldn't tell anyone."

John sighed in relief and smiled at Alex. "Well, thank God that's over! You could have told me you knew, you little twerp! I've been freaking out over having to tell you!" He ruffled Martha's hair, making her sqeal and smack his had away.

"Well you know now, so chill, dork. I love you, and you better keep Alexander around, because he makes really good coffee!" With that last little bit of tension that had remained was gone, and John pulled her into a side hug before planting a kiss on top of her head. " Love you too, Martha."

He slung his other arm around Alex's shoulder, who moved in close to him. "Come on, y'all. Let's go sit down. I'm pretty sure we freaked Laf and Herc out earlier." The trio walked into the living room. Letting go of his sister, John took Alex's hand and sat down on the couch, Alex automatically settling into his side. Johns arm snaked around his shoulder once again, and he started twisting a lock of Alex's hair around his fingers.

* * *

Martha smiled at Alex and sat next to him on the other end of the couch. She didn't say anything right away, just watched how he and John interacted with each other. John was talking to Lafayette and Hercules, but every so often he would look down and smile and adoring smile at Alex; Martha wasn't sure he even realized he did it.. His hands were always in contact with Alex, too, whether it was entangled in his hair or gently running along his shoulder and neck. For every move John made, Alex would move into it with a content sigh.. _They're so cute together,_  she thought with a smile. _Its almost like they were meant to be a couple. John looks so happy. Like, happier than I've seen him since mom died. And Alexander... I wonder what he's like. He seems sweet enough, and he knows how to make coffee. I'll have to get to know him this weekend_

She stuck her tongue out at Alex, who had caught her looking at him. He laughed, and she couldn't help but join in with him. John looked at the two of them and beamed before continuing his conversation with Laf. Alex adjusted his position so he could look at Martha better. Unsurprisingly, Johns arm snaked around Alex's waist and pulled him in close.

"You look like you're doing a lot of thinking over there, Martha. What's going on in that mind of yours?" Alex was surprised to realize he really did want to know what she was thinking about. Not just because she was Johns sister, either.

"Nothing exciting, honestly. I was just admiring how cute you two lovebirds are! And also admiring your skill at making coffee. You should probably take Johns place at the cafe, to be honest. He's shit at making coffee!" She giggled at the blush that spread across Alex's face and dodged a pillow thrown by John, who had apparently overheard her jab at him.

"That was one time, Martha, and you know it!" John glared at her.

Martha leaned in close to Alex and stage whispered to him "Don't let him lie. He was really bad at it as a kid. Somehow he managed to put salt instead of sugar in it and nearly threw up on Henry -our younger brother, not our Father. It was hysterical!"

Alex giggled. "He did not! Okay, your job this weekend is to tell me as many embarrassing stories as possible about John. In return, I'll be sure to make the coffee, not him. Deal?"

"Ha! OK, Alexander, you've got a deal! I knew there was another reason I liked you!"

"What's the other reason?" Alexander asked, leaning back across Johns lap to try and grab his coffee meg, which was on the side table. He couldn't quite reach it, and John looked down fondly at him.

"Need some help, Alex?" He rolled his eyes at the hopeful grin Alex flashed him, and reached to grab it for him. Before he let Alex have the mug, he leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Here you go, love." Remembering his sister was there, he flushed as he looked her way to judge her reaction. He was happy to see she was smiling at them. He stuck out his tounge at her and in return she pulled a face at him.

Alex sat up and took a sip of his coffee. "So? The other thing?" He looked at Martha expectantly.

She glanced at her brother before replying. "You make him happy."

Alex looked down at his mug, smiling to himself but unable to think of what to say to that. Finally, he replied, "Well, he's not the only happy one, believe me."

"So how did you two even meet? And how long have you been dating? John won't tell me, but I need to know these things! Tell me!" She shook his knee and Alex laughed.

"God, I can't wait till the Schuyler Sisters get here! You and Peggy will get along great. We met at the cafe -Lafs cafe, actually, did you know he owns it?- and for some reason Peggy got it in her mind that the two of us -" He told the story, leaving out only the part about his attack during the hurricane. Before long the conversation drifted to other subjects, and eventually John nudged Alex to get his attention.

"Hey, you two loudmouths know what you want to do for dinner? The girls will be here later, unless you want to stay here tonight, Martha?" Maybe he was imagining it, but it looked like Martha was a little wary of meeting the Schuyler sisters.

 _Crap, I forgot I was going to stay with Johns friends. I wish I didn't even have to leave. I don't even know these girls! "_ Can I just stay here tonight, actually? I mean, I haven't seen you in so long, and I kind of just want to spend some time with just you guys before I meet anyone else...If that's okay?"

John smiled at his little sister. "Of course that's okay! I'll let them know tonights not a good night and you can just relax. Its been a long day, I'm sure. But back to the subject. Dinner. What do we want to do?"

Lafayette huffed from his seat on the other couch. "I havent been baking all week for no reason! There's a couple of homemade calzones in the fridge waiting to be cooked. You two go get them in the over, and Herc, Alex and I will get a movie on." He flicked his hands at the two of them. "Go, go! I'm hungry, and we all know Alex is!" As if to prove a point Alex's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

They all busted out laughing, Alex included. John gently disentangled himself from Alex and stood up. "Come on, twerp, let's go make dinner." He grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her up towards the living room. As she passed Alex, she ruffled his hair fondly, and he smiled.

When they got to the kitchen, John started opening cabinets. "Martha, can you get the calazones out of the fridge for me? I'll make a salad, too." They fell into a familiar silence as they set about their tasks.

"No need to make a salad, John. There's one already made!" Martha pulled out a large bowl of greens before brining two pizza pans over to the oven, where she set it to preheat. She tur ed around and found John leaning up against the counter, watching her with a small, saddish looking smile on his face.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asked as she hopped up on the granite counter top.

"You're my sister. I'm allowed to look at you, dork!" He laughed as she unsuccessfully threw a dishtowel at him, which made it only halfway across the narrow kitchen. "You and Alex seemed to hit it off. What do you think of him?"

"I Think he's pretty awesome, actually. I didn't realize he was so smart until we started talking, but dang! He's like a little ball of energy. I'm about 95% sure he would have fallen off the couch if you hadn't been holding onto him because he was getting so into the conversation! "

John laughed at that. That was probably something that had happened to his Alex. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Random things mostly. He told me how y'all met, and then we got started on school subjects. I know who I'm calling for my economics project next semester! You picked a good one this time, Johnny. Smart, sweet, and adorable as anything! I swear, you better keep him around, because I'm clamining him."

"Sorry bout it, kid, but that boys mine!"

Martha laughed. "That's not what I mean, and you know it! I'm claiming him as family. Like I said, you better keep him. Otherwise I'm going to disown you!"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting him go anywhere."

"Good, because even if you tried I wouldn't leave." Piped in Alex, making the two siblings jump. Martha was so startled she nearly fell off the counter and actually hit her head on the light fixture over her head, causing Alex and John to double over in laughter.

She made a face at the two of them as Alexander made his way to John, settling into his side instantly. "You guys are jerks. Laf! Herc! These two are being rude! Come help me!"

Herc popped his head in the kitchen and glared at the two men, who were still laughing. "Don't you dare be mean to Martha, otherwise I will end you two. Now come on, movies starting!"

John looked at her with wide eyes. "How the hell did you get adopted into the fold so quick! You haven't even been here 5 hours yet!"

Martha hopped off the counter and started towards the door, grinning at her brother. "I can't help I'm so cute. People just love me!"

John stuck his tounge out at her back. "Little brat." He mumbled under his breath. "She better be glad I love her so much."

Alex just laughed at his boyfriend. "You two are so much alike its not even funny. Come on, let's go watch the movie." They went to the living room and took their place on the couch. Martha had moved to the other couch to sit in between Herc and Lafayette, and the three were deep into a conversation about something.

John smiled at the sight of his two friends and sister chatting as he and Alex got situated. "She looks like she's enjoying herself. I'm really glad."

"I think she is, and I'm glad too.' Alex snuggled into Johns chest, shushing the three on the other couch when the movie came on. The living room fell quiet, and for the next little bit no one said anything. About halfway through the movie, Martha started yawning loudly. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, and by the end of it, she had her head on Hercs shoulder and was snoring quietly.

"Crap. Did anyone else realize we forgot to make a bed up for her?" John asked, trying to figure out whether to let her stay there on the couch or to give up his bed.

His unasked question was answered by Herc. "No worries , John. She can bunk in my room for the night. I'll take the couch."

"You sure, Herc? I mean, me and Alex can sleep on the couch, its not a problem." He ignored the derisive snort that came from Alex.

"Dude, no. No one wants to walk out her and find you and Alex spooning in the morning. You go get a clean blanket and I'll take her to the room. Should we wake her up and let her walk, do you think?"

"Ha! Good luck with that. You'll be better off carrying her. You run less risk of having your head bitten off like you would if you woke her up." John got up from the couch and helped a sleepy Alexander to his feet. "You want me to get her, Herc?'

"Nah. I got her. Just grab the blanket." Carefully Herc got off the couch and picked her up, looking like he was putting no effort into doing so. He walked down the hallway, followed by John and Alex. At Johns door Alex yawned and walked inside, mumbling something John couldn't understand.

He smiled at his boyfriends back. "I'll be in here in just a second, Baby Girl." He walked down the hall and grabbed the blanket, then made his way to Hercules's room, where he found his sister already in the bed. Herc was gathering a few things, so John draped the heavy comforter over her before gently brushing a strand of curls out of her face.

Herc noticed the tender smile when he turned around, but waited to say anything until they walked out of the room. "You really miss her, don't you?"

John laughed tiredly. "Ha! You have no idea. I'm so glad she's here though." He was barely awake by now, and Herc pushed him gently to his door.

"You're about to fall asleep walking, kid. Go get some sleep. She's going to be here still in the morning." John smiled at him gratefully and stumbled blindly to his bed where he collapsed next to Alexander, who was already almost asleep. He threw his arm over Alex's chest, and his last memory of the night was the sound of contentment from Alex as he rolled into his side and nuzzled into his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

_***WARNING. THERE ARE MILD TRIGGERS IN THIS STORY! ITS NOT GRAPHIC, BUT STILL. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!"** _

_His head was pounding, the side of his face already starting to swell up and bruise. Breathing hurt; he was pretty sure a rib was fractured, or possibly even broken. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened, but John would be damned if he let it happen ever again._

_He pulled out his largest duffle bag and started shoving clothes into it. He was digging through his side table for his important documents and the spare cash he had squirreled away in there when he looked up and saw the picture. He stopped, unable to breath._ Mama, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard, but I can't do this any more.  _He pushed through the pain, tears leaking from the eye that had already swollen shut._ I've got to go, before he wakes up.

_The bag nearly full, he threw a few last things in before placing the picture of his mom and siblings in it on top, wrapped in the blanket his mother had made for him when he was born. John looked around the room one last time, at his whole world that he was leaving. So many memories where held within the walls of this room, some good, but most the stuff nightmares are made of. He had taken a single step out the door when he remembered one last thing._

_He rushed back into the room and pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note. Once he finished it, he folded it up and walked out the room with out another glance. He was done with this life, no need to remember. How could he forget the horrors that had happened in that room, though? The fights, the ugly words, the abuse... The anxiety returned, and it was with trembling hands that he pushed the folded up slip of paper under a door. Tears streaming down his face, he sent a wordless prayer up._ God please keep them safe. Don't let that monster do to them what he did to me!

 _He tread lightly down the back stairs, which made less noise than if he had gone out the main staircase. His head was spinning by the time he got to the bottom, and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up._ Come on, come on, you have to get away then you can go get help!  _He made his way out through the old kitchen, cursing as he ran into a chair, the sound echoing in the large room._ Idiot! Get out of here already, Laurens!

 _He nearly fell out of the door, but he was finally outside. He looked up and saw no lights on in the house. He took off running in the direction of the woods, stopping only when he made it to the safety of the tree line. He was far enough away now, he could make a call. He dialed a number._ Help... In the woods by the house... Please come get me _. He managed to hang up the phone before he passed out._

 _The memories swirled together, a mash of different images from the next few weeks... Flash backs of that night, memories of the day after an argument, but most of all guilt. Guilt and fear and self loathing._ How could I leave the kids alone with him? Oh God what is he going to do to them? I'm so sorry, so sorry...

_Somewhere outside of the nightmare he heard someone calling his name._

"John! JOHN! Please, baby, wake up! Its a dream I swear... Come on, John..."

John sat up with a start, his body wracked with sobs, unable to catch his breath. He looked around the room wildly, still thinking he was back in his room in South Carolina. No, he wasn't there, was he? He was home, in New York. There were his drawings, and Alexander, who was looking at him, his face both terrified and worried at the same time. John collapsed into his arms, and Alex pulled him in tight.

"Jesus, John what happened! Are you okay? Calm down, sweetheart, its okay. I'm here." He held onto John, rubbing his heaving back, unknowingly mimicking Johns actions from the night a the hurricane. He tried to be calm for John, and he was on the outside. Inside, his thoughts were running wild. His anxiety was skyrocketing, as was his temper.  _What the hell was done to John for this to happen! Who could hurt him so bad he has night terrors like this? God, let me find out who did this. I will end them. No one deserves this, especially not my John. He's so kind, and precious. Why would someone want to hurt him?_

He pushed aside the chaos that was going on in his head and returned his attention to John, who seemed like he was calming down a bit in his embrace. "Hey... Wanna talk about it?"

John shook his head, still pressed against Alexs chest, letting the steady beat of his heart calm him, and his breaths in and out helped him regulate his own breathing. He was thankful Alex didn't push him to talk, instead pulling John into a more comfortable position so they could lean against the wall of pillows. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Sorry, Alex." Johns voice was tiny and rough, and his throat felt raw.  _Christ, was I really screaming again? Of course this happens when Alex is here._

 _"_ Why are you saying sorry? You had a bad dream, love, that's it." Alex intertwined his fingers with Johns and brought it up to his lips.

John looked up at Alex through tear soaked eyelashes. "You shouldn't have to deal with this, Alex. This is my battle. I know if I was stronger..."

Alex sat up abruptly, making John nearly topple over. Even in the dimly lit room John could see the glare on his face. "Stop it! Don't you dare say you're weak, John. That's not even remotely fucking true and whoever told you that can burn." His tone turned from angry to pleading. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but just... Just remember I'm here for you, okay? You don't have to do this alone." He sounded like he was in tears now, too, and John grabbed his hand to squeeze it in reassurance.

"I know, Baby Girl, I know. Its just..." He signed.  _He needs to know, but what do I tell him? Do I tell him everything? What if he runs when he hears how much baggage I have? I wouldn't blame him one bit._  "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get me a glass of water? I'm really thirsty and... I need to tell you some things..."

Alex let out a small laugh. "How domestic. Yeah, give me a second. I'll be back" He brushed a kiss against Johns forehead as he walked out of the room, making Johns eyes water again from the sheer sweetness of it.

John sat back against the wall, trying to figure out what he was going to say before Alex got back in the room

* * *

Alex turned the dim light on at the far end of the hallway to keep from waking Hercules in the living room. He was surprised when he walked in to find Herc awake, sitting next to a very worried looking Lafayette. They were having an intense conversation when Laf saw Alexander.

"Alex! How is he? Is John okay?" He didn't sound like his normal happy self now; his French accent was much thicker due to the intense concern he had for his friend.

"He's awake, and wants to talk. As far as if he's okay? I don't know Laf. Does he have these dreams often?"

Herc nodded, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes told a different story. For just a moment, Alex envied his ability to keep his emotions in check. "Its usually after Henry calls, but I'm not sure why he's having one tonight. I wonder if seeing Martha caused it?"

Lafayette shrugged, hoping that wasn't the case. "What was he talking about, Alex? Did he mention anyone?"

Alex thought back, trying to remember. He hadn't been listening, really. He had been too busy trying to wake John up and dodging his flailing arms. He would never tell John, but he actually had landed a hit, right in the ribs. It smarted, but wasn't the worst pain Alexander had encountered. "I'm not sure. He mostly was flailing around saying No, stop it! Or, Please don't hurt them..."

Lafayette sighed sadly. "Its about Henry, then, not Martha. Thank God for that. You say he wants to talk?"

"Yeah. I need to get him some water, but you two can go back to sleep. I've got him."

Herc nodded but didn't move back to his temporary bed. "OK. Take care of him, Alex."

Alex went and got the glass of water that he had come out for and returned to the bedroom. He found John where he had left him, still leaning against the wall and staring off into space. He started a bit when Alex got back in the bed. "Hey you. Here's the water."

John took it gratefully and took a sip, thankful as the cold water soothed his sore throat. Alex took his spot next to him, his back to the wall and their shoulders touching. John took his hand but made no other attempt to get closer to him. Alex understood what was happening; he usually was too tightly wound after his nightmares to bear touching someoneor being touched, but that didn't mean he liked this.  _I just want to hold him, to take all this pain away from him._

They sat in silence, Alex not wanting to push John into talking, but growing anxious the longer they sat. Eventually, though, John sighed. "Guess I should explain what happened, huh?"

"Only if you want to, John. I'm not going to make you, but I think it may help you if we do talk about."

John laid his head on Alexs shoulder "I think you're right. So you know Henry was... Abusive, right?" Alex nodded, letting his head rest atop Johns. "Well, it wasn't just mental and emotional. That was a lot of it. Sometimes he would hit me, but not often. Well, the night I went to that party and he surprised me, he hurt me bad, Alex. I told you I went to Wilmington, but that was only after I got out the hospital. He... He broke some of my ribs, and fractured my cheek bone... They would have let me leave the next day if it hadn't been for the concussion... I was in there for a week... And the only thing I could think of when I was in there was how I had left my kid siblings behind. I left them with that monster, and I couldn't do anything to save them. I abandoned them, Alex. What kind of person does that?" He sounded like he was going to cry again, and Alex didn't know what to do.

"Shhhhhh, John, its okay. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. You did what you had to do to survive and no one hates you for that. Didn't the hospital do anything? Or the cops?"

John chuckled darkly. "Oh, the cops were called, but what no one knew was how deep in Henrys pocket the local force was. Or at least the chief was. He actually warned me not to say anything else."

Alexander stiffened in anger. "He said  _WHAT?_  You mean he was more than willing to leave two children with an abusive fuck who tired to kill this oldest kid because he would be getting paid to not look into it? What the hell! Hownis that even remotely okay! That bastard! He needs to be fired! I swear to God, I'm going to-"

"Alex, calm down, you'll wake everyone up. I'm working on getting him fired already. Its just going to take some time. And its four."

Still irate, Alex attempted to control himself. _He needs me to stay calm, not jump on his case. Shut up, Hamilton. Calm down, for Johns sake. "_ Wait, four what?"

Sounding a little wistful, John said "Four kids. I have four younger siblings. You know Martha, and I think I mentioned Henry... But then there is James and little Mary Eleanor... Mary was only 6 when I left. I don't even know if she remembers me..."

"I'm sure she does, John. 6 isn't that young, you know." He sat silent for a moment before he said "Hey John?"

"Hmmmmm?" John mumbled, having nearly dozed off in the silence

"Can you tell me about them? Your siblings, I mean?" He felt John smile against his shoulder.

"M'kay. I'll tell you tomorrow. I'ma sleep now, though."

Alex chuckled." It might be easier to do that if you actually lay down, then." John must have agreed, because he slid down into a laying position and was asleep within seconds. Alex laid down on his side, watching John sleep, his breathing steady again. His freckles stood out even in the dim light of dawn, and for the life of him Alex couldn't figure out why someone could hurt someone like this. He had to resist the urge to smooth the mane of curls that threatened to over take the pillow, to not kiss every single one of freckles on his face and neck. Alex vowed then and there to never let Henry Laurens hurt John again, no matter what it took.

He tossed and turned for another hour or so before realizing sleeping wasn't going to happen for him. The sun was just appearing on the horizon -or so Alex assumed, since he couldn't actually see it in the concrete jungle that was New York City- when he got out of the bed and exited the room.  _Time for a cup of coffee, and then I'm going to find out more about this police chief... How could he leave four kids in a house full of abuse?_

He tiptoed into the living room to not disturb Hercules;unnecessarily, he soon found out when he found Herc sitting on the couch, a sketchbook in his lap. Instead of going into the kitchen like he had planned, he sat on the opposite couch. Herc stopped sketching whatever he was working on and set down his pencil, looking at Alex. "So?"

Just a single word, but Alex could tell it held several questions. He nodded. "He's okay, Herc. He went back to sleep after we talked."

Hercs eyebrows lifted. "Wait, he went back to sleep already?!" He let put a sigh of relief when Alex nodded." Thank God. It must not have been a bad one, then. Usually he won't go back to sleep because he's scared he will have another dream. Did he tell you about it? He never would tell us."

Alex pursed his lips."oh, he told me, all right. Did you know he was in the hospital because his father beat the shit out of him? Or that the god damn cops in their town didn't do a fucking thing to help the other kids because Henry paid them not to investigate him!"

Herc sat in shock, unable to say anything.  _I guess he didn't know that, either._ Alex thought to himself. "I'm doing some research on that cop, maybe I can find something out. At the very least he needs to be fired." He looked around for his bag and remembered it wasn't there. "Shit! My bags at home!"

"Use my laptop. Its on the counter over there."

Alex got up and grabbed it. As soon as he got it started he was typing away, try into get any info he could. Hercules answered the few questions he knew, and by the time anyone else woke up they had already found out a few things. It wasn't near enough, but it was a start, for sure.

* * *

The next person to arrive in the living room was Laf. He listened as the two explained what was going on and while he didn't say anything, Alex could tell he was pissed. Knowing the other two would be up soon, Alex closed the laptop.  _Probably not the best time to tell my boyfriend I'm trying to take down the police force in his home town. Especially when his sister is still living there._. He put the laptop where he found it and returned to the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The angry fire that was inside him could only keep him going for so long, and he was exhausted.

He didn't hear anyone approach, so he jumped when someone's feet landed in his lap. It was Martha, still wrapped up in a blanket, grinning at him from behind her mass of curls that were smooshed on one side. Alex grinned back at her. "Morning, princess! Did you sleep okay?"

"Yup. Like a rock! Normally I'm a light sleep sine I have to make sure the kids are okay, so this was nice." Alex wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but she didn't seem like she was hiding anything about hearing Johns screams last night. If she had heard them, he would have known; they had made Alex think John was being murdered.

"I'm glad then. You're on vacation! You deserve rest!"

"I do, don't I? But I'm in New York City, how can I rest! What are we going to do today!" She sat up against the arm of the couch. "And where are the others? Is john even alive yet?"

"We are in here, beautiful! Would you like some coffee?" Lafayettes head peeked out from the kitchen and Martha smiled and waved to him. Alex marveled at just how similar she looked to John,especially when she smiled.

"Yes please, Laf! Ohhhhh, didn't you say you had pastries when we got here yesterday! Can I have some!" She made to move, but Laf motioned for hea to stay put.

"Of course you may! But stay! We will bring it to you."

"I see he didn't offer me any thing! What a rat." Alex leaned his head back and called put "Laaaaaf! Can you make me some coffee too?"

This time it was Herc who poked his head out. "No. You're not the guest here. And you aren't nearly as cute as Martha is." Alex pretended to be offended, but neither he or Martha could hold back a giggle when the heard Lafs voice.

"I wouldn't go that far, Herc. He's pretty damn cute."

"If you say so. But he can still come get his own coffee." Alex groaned and got up to make his own cup.

"Do we have any bagels, guys? I'm kind of craving one." He looked around but couldn't find one anywhere. "Guess not. Damn it."

Lafayette finished making Martha's cup of coffee and turned towards him. "There's a bakery down the street. Why don't you and Herc go pick a few up real quick before John wakes up. I'll stay here with Martha."

Alex perked up. "Okay! Come one, Herc! Let's go!" He pulled the protesting Herc towards the door.

"Are we really doing this? I assume I'm paying for this too?" Her grumbled, sliding on his shoes and Alex struggled to get into his coat. "Alex. It's not even cold yet! You don't need a jacket!"

"Do so! Its freezing! I'm from the Caribbean, remember!" Laf laughed as the door closed on the rest of the conversation. He took the tray of pastries into the living room, beaming when Martha squeal at the sight of them.

"Okay, Martha." He said as he sat down opposite her and handed her the mug of coffee." I need to know  _all_  the embarrassing stories about John! Please, will you tell me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_THWACK!_

John sat up with a grunt."Wha- What's going on!" He looked around with eyes barely open to find his sister doubled over with laughter next to his bed, Alexs pillow in her hand.

"You should see your face!" She crowed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "God, I've been waiting to do that for nearly two years!"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He rolled his eyes at her giggles and flopped back onto his pillow. Inwardly, he was smiling, remembering the Saturday mornings back home when all the kids would wake up and attack him with pillows till he turned on cartoons for them. Those mornings had been some of the few good memories John had from his childhood Looking beside him, he realized Alex wasn't in the bed. "Where's Alex?"

"He just went to go get bagels with Herc. They should be back soon. Laf's taking a shower, and I got bored so I decided to pester you." She clambered over John and sat in Alexs spot, looking at him expectantly for a moment before poking him in the side. "Well? Are you getting up or do I need to annoy you some more? I know how much you  _love_  being tickled..." She grinned maniacally and waggled her fingers at him.

John quickly sat up and grabbed her hands. "Don't you DARE! Okay, I'm up now. What do you want from me?" He shook her playfully by the shoulders.

Now it was Marthas turn to roll her eyes. "You're so dramatic, John. I came all the way from South Carolina to see you, so let's talk. This is basically the first time I've seen you alone since I got here!"

"No, we were alone last night when- yeah, you know what? Let's forget about that."

"Good plan. Oh! I forgot I have some things for you!" Before John could respond, Martha was off the bed and out of the room. He shook his head and smiled as he stretched out his stiff body.  _Why does she have so much energy in the mornings! It makes me tired just looking at her._  John had never been a fan of early mornings, unlike the rest of his siblings. He got into a more comfortable sitting position as his sister came back in the room.

Martha sat back down where she had been before, this time with a bag full of stuff in her lap. She pushed it toward John, beaming at him. "This is for you. Hurry up! Open it- oh, wait a second." She pulled the back back to her and pulled out a large wrapped package. "You have to wait for this one."

John looked at her curiously as he took the bag back into his lap. "Why can't I open that one now?"

"Because I said so, that's why. Just look in the bag!"

Still wondering what the package was, John did as he was told and opened the bag up. He was surprised to pull out some of the things from his old room. There was the stuffed turtle he had received when he was born, and his signed copy of Harry potter and the Philosophers Stone. He spazzed out a bit when he saw that, clutching it to his chest like one would a long lost relative.

Martha laughed at him. "You are such a dork, you know that!"

"Don't judge me! Do you know how precious this book is?!  _Its signed by the Queen of Writing herself!"_  He continued to pull things out of the bag, precious memories of good times with his brothers and sisters, finally pulling out the last item. It was a photo album, and John nearly cried when he opened it to the first page.

It was all four of the kids, obviously a recent picture since all of them were so much bigger than he remembered. There was Henry Jr, looking so much like his namesake that John involuntarily shuddered, hoping Martha didn't notice. Martha was sitting on the ground next to Henry, with baby Mary on her lap.  _I can't call her Baby Mary anymore, though. She's grown so much._  He traced the little face in the picture and smiled at Martha. "She looks so much like you did. God, how has she gotten so big?" A single tear slipped down his freckled cheek.

Martha scooted over to him and hugged him. "I know. She's way too much like you for her own good though. She's always sneaking out to the pond with Jemmy to look at the turtles and birds."

John chuckled. "You can't even blame that on me, since I haven't been home in so long! That came natural!" He looked at the last sibling in the picture; James, better known as Jemmy, had always been Johns shadow growing up. There was that mass of curly hair they all shared, cropped close to Jemmy's head, since that's how Henry preferred it to be, and the freckles seemed to explode all over his face. He had Henrys blue eyes, though instead being like the hard, angry eyes of their father, they were kind and gentle.

He flipped through the rest of the book quickly, smiling at the antics of his siblings that had been captured. Reaching the end, he closed it, wanting to wait until he was alone to really look through it. "I love this, Martha. Thank you so much! Now, I want to know  _everything_ y'all have been doing lately!

Martha laughed and settled back into the pillows. "Well, that's a  _lot_  of stuff. You sure you want to hear it all?"

"Uh, YES, now tell me!" John listened attentively to Martha as she told of the adventures of the Laurens children. For the next twenty minutes he laughed and cried, sometimes doing both at the same time.  _I know I made the right choice, leaving, but... I've missed so much stuff. I bet they hate me..._

Martha must have seen what he was thinking, because she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "John, we all know you did what you had to do. Stop worrying about us hating you, because we don't." She looked like she was going to say more when they heard the apartment door open. "Oh yay! Alex is back with the bagels! Race you!" She scrambled off the bed and shot out the door before John could do anything. He just laughed, carefully setting aside the things she had brought him on his dresser top. Once they were put away, the signed book in its own special place of honor on his bookshelf, he made his way put to the kitchen.

Not paying attention, he ran into his sister, who had frozen at the entrance to the hallway. "What the hell, Martha! Why are you standing there?" On the other side of her he heard some voices; apparently the girls had arrived, too.  _Why does Martha look so freaked out? Oh! Maybe its because she's not ready yet... Her hairs still a mess._  He pushed his sister gently back down the hallway. "Don't worry, Martha, I'll hold back the wolves till you get ready. Don't take long, okay? Peggy's been dying to meet you!" She half stumbled down the hallway before he turned around.

The whole gang had gathered around the counter, either making up their breakfast or sipping coffee. Peggy was the only one looking his way, and she grinned at him as she tried to see behind him. "Where is she! Is Martha awake yet?" She looked like she was about to bounce of the chair she was so excited.

"Calm down, Peggy, you'll scare the poor girl off!" Angelica said from across the kitchen, where she was smearing cream cheese onto her bagel. She didn't see Peggy stick her tounge out at her, but Eliza did and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Eliza waved her sister off, turning her attention to John, instead. "Is everything okay? I thought Martha was already up?"

John nodded. "Yeah, she just had to get ready. She's got hair like mine, so seeing it in the morning is a bit frightening!"

"I like your hair in the mornings. Its all... Fluffy and wild." Alex had come up beside John, two coffee mugs in his hands. He sipped his coffee as he handed John the second, sliding his arm around Johns waist and leaning into him. "Did you manage to get some more sleep?" He asked quietly, so no one else could hear him.

Leaning against Alexs chest, John nodded." Little bit. What about you?" He noticed Alex wouldn't meet his eyes and knew he hadn't gone back to sleep after the nightmare.  _Damn it. Of course he didn't sleep._

"Don't need sleep. I have coffee remember?" He said, a little too brightly. John looked like he was about to say something, and Alex inturpted before he could. "Where is your sister, anyway. Shouldn't she be out here by now? It doesn't take that long to get ready."

"I'm fine, Alex. I just had to fix my hair so I didn't look like a crazy person." Both of them jumped; neither had heard her approach.

"Oh look, you're alive! We were wondering!" John laughed, disentangling himself from Alex and hopping off the stool he had been sitting on. He grabbed her hand and lead her around the island into the kitchen."Schuyler's, I would like to finally introduce you to the pain in the butt that is my favorite sister, Martha. Martha, these are Angelica, over there in the pink hoodie, Eliza, the cinnamon roll in blue,and-"

"And Peggy! Hi! I'm glad to finally meet you!" A blur of yellow pushed John out of the way and enveloped Martha in a hug. Martha stood there, bewildered and not sure what she should do. Eventually Peggy pulled away and beamed up at the slightly taller girl "Are you still planning on staying at our house tonight? I was hoping to hear some stories of John when he was a kid so I can embarrass him all the time at work. We work together at-"

"Peggy, calm down, you're going to overload her brain." Angelica said, coming up behind her and extending her hand to Martha. "Hi Martha. Its nice to meet you. Sorry about this one, she likes to talk and is excited to have someone her own age around."

"Its not my fault all the people my age around here are little twits who have no idea what's going on in the world and who are only concerned with going to parties. I have no one to talk to!" Peggy whined before popping a small piece of bagel in her mouth.

"We know, we know. Teenagers around here are jerks." Eliza said before smiling sweetly at Martha. "Hello, Martha. I'm glad we get to meet you. Do you have any plans for today?"

Martha looked towards John, who shrugged."You're the tourist, kiddo. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmmmmm. I don't know. I've always water to go to Central Park, and see a show on Broadway, and go to the top of the Empire state building,and OH! Can we go to the Guggenheim? What?" She stopped when she realized John was holding back laughter.

"Nothing! You just-" he couldn't find the words he wanted to say before he started laughing. Martha was glaring at him when Herc spoke up from across the room.

"No worry's, Martha. He's laugh in because that's literally the same stuff he wanted to see when he got here and got settled in. So,that a lot of stuff to want to do. Pick two to do today. I can probably get us all some tickets for a show tomorrow."

"Yay! That sounds fun! Does anyone want to just do the park and go to the Guggenheim with me then?" For the next few minutes discussions were held to figure out schedules. Eventually it was decided that Alex, John, and Peggy would go out. Everyone else had something to do that afternoon, but they would all meet back up afterwards for dinner.

For the next hour or so, the group of friends chatted, Peggy and Martha having a completely different conversation than anyone else and not even caring. Soon enough,though,angelica interrupted everyone to announce it was time for her and Eliza to head out. "Some ones got to keep Lafs shop up and running, since he is so busy cooking for us tonight!"

"I'm pretty sure I did  _not_ agree to that, Angelica! Don't try to trick me. But thank you for working the shop... I will be there as soon as I can. I need to get some stuff to make for the shop." He got up and grabbed a list of stiff he needed from the refrigerator before headin into his room to get ready for the day.

Everyone else broke apart as well, Eliza and Angelica leaving, yelling goodbyes over their shoulders. Martha and Peggy went down the hallway, still chattering away, and John and Herc just watched them, laughing.

"Are we really sure letting them be friends is a good idea?" John wondered out loud, jpkinly.

"Eh, let them be. I think they both need a friend right now. We may go deaf with them talking nonstop, but it'll be worth it to see them happy." He smiled and clapped John on the back before walking off to help Alex plan their adventure."Have fun with them today!"

John walked down the hallway to his room, running into Peggy on the way. "Go get dressed, John! Everyone else is ready except you!"

" I'm going , Im going!" John laughed, stumbling in his door. A few minutes later they were out the door and off on their adventure.

* * *

"That's not art. That looks like a child just splashed paint on a canvas." Alex was looking at the painting in front of him with disgust. "Seriously, John, I could do this myself. I wonder if people would buy it?"

John held back a laugh as he answered. "Ummmm, maybe they would. I doubt it though, since your name isn't Pollock. I agree though, I don't know why its so... "

"So what? Stupid? Ugly? POINTLESS?" Alex walked off to the next painting, tugging John along by his hand. "See, this is why I don't go to art museums. Most of the art is either pointless and doesn't make sense or its of a bunch of old while people."

"Remind me never to bring you to an art museum again!" John mumbled, amused at Alexs ranting. He couldn't help but agree, though. He wasn't a fan of modern art. "Come on, Alex. There's a few paintings that you might like." They made their way, hand in hand, to Johns favorite part of the museum. "When I was a kid, Mom took me and Martha to an art show somewhere back home because her favorite artists work was on display. It was the first time I had been to a museum, and the way she looked at the paintings... It made me want to make art, so she could look at something I made with the same wonder and amazement. It was a little bit of a shock when I came here the first time and saw some of the same paintings we had seen that day."

The had finally arrived at the paintings he wanted to show Alex. To his surprise, Martha and Peggy were already there, looking at the Van Gogh painting that John loved so much. " Why am I not surprised to find you here, Martha?"

She smiled up at him."This is the only reason I wanted to come here. Remember that trip with Mama? She loved Van Gogh... I wish the Sunflower painting was here. That was her favorite."

"You two are way too much alike, you know that?" Alex said. "John was literally just telling me about that trip, and here you are, talking about the same thing! Did it inspire you to become an artist, too?"

John snickered at that, and Martha stuck her tounge out before answering Alex. "No. I can't even draw a stick figure. Not that I didn't try! When Johns art tutor came by I would sit in there and try to do what he said. It didn't work out so well though!"

The group started walking around, looking at some of the other impressionist paintings in the area. "She means it when she says she's not a good artist... I remember this one time she drew a picture of Henry... We all thought it was a bear or something dressed in a tie!"

"You really want to get on the subject of embarrassing stories, big brother? I'm sure Alex and Peggy would love to hear some of you..."

"Yeah, let's not go down this road then. Anything else we want to see in here guys?" John hastily changed the subject, much to his sisters amusement.

"No. I'm not a fan of this place, but Martha, we still want to hear those stories!" Alex pleaded with her as they left the museum and headed across the street to Central park.

"Don't worry, I've got some awesome ones for you two. This one time-"

John cut her off quickly with a high pitched "SO WHO WANTS COFFEE!"

"Ohhhhh me! Thanks for getting it for us! I want the usual, thanks John! You're the best!" Peggy trilled, forgetting for a moment the promise of stories. "If you and Alex want to go get it, me and Martha will be over on the Lawn. Thank goodness its not too far away."

Before either boy could answer, the girls were off into the park, leaving them standing bewildered on the sidewalk. "Well damn. How did this even happen?" John asked.

Alex just laughed. "You brought this upon your self, love. Let's go get that coffee." He slid his arm around johns waist and his hand into Johns back pocket. Catching the surprised look on Johns face he grinned evily. "What! My hand is cold!"

John puffed put a short laugh and rolled his eyes as he slung his arm around Alex.  _Its going to be a long day._

* * *

Martha looked around in wonder at the park.  _It's so pretty here! The leaves changing back home have nothing on this... I could really see myself staying here. If only Father would let me... I wish could do what John did and just up and leave... But the kids! Who would make sure they are safe? I can't leave them, but God! I just want to get away from him. Even on vacation he won't leave me alone. Why did he have to ask me to do this? I dont want to spy on these people! I actually really like them all. I just want to enjoy myself for once._  She sighed.

Peggy must have heard it, because she turned around and started walking backwards so she could look at Martha. "What's up, buttercup?" She asked with a smile. "You're so quiet!"

Martha giggled at her new friend. Who would have known that she would find someone like her up here? They were very similar and had so many things in common. So far the only thing they had disagreed about was their choice of football teams, Peggy of course cheering for the NY Giants and Martha, the South Carolinian that she was, a steadfast Carolina Panthers fan.  _She's just so adorable! That's why doing what father asked is even harder now... How does he expect me to spy on a friend!_

"I'm okay. Just... Had something pop into my head about home." She tried to put on her most convincing smile.

Peggy frowned. "What's going on at home? I haven't asked, because it didn't come up before, but is everything okay there? I know John had some problems..." Seeing Martha stiffen up some, she flushed and backtracked. "Not that its my business. You don't have to tell me, I promise."

Martha shook her head and forced herself to relax. "No, its fine. You're right. John had a rough time with our father. We both have, but mostly him. Henry is..." She stopped short on what she was going to say and looked at Peggy intensely.  _Should I tell her? I think I can trust her... What's she going to think PD me though? " He_ y Peggy? Can I tell you something and you not freak out?"

Peggy laughed. "As long as you don't tell me you're an alien, I think I can handle it!"

"Welllllllllll...Now that you mention it..." They both burst into laughter. "Come on, let's sit down for a second." They walked over to a bench near a statue of man, dressed like someone from the 1700s.

"So what's up?" Asked Peggy, crossing her long legs and facing Martha expectantly.

Martha sighed.  _I've got to tell her, otherwise she won't ever trust me again. I may have just met her, but I like Peggy. I want to keep her as a friend..._ "Okay, so you may hate me by the end of this conversation, but bear with me. You  _have_  to know what's going on,and I can't tell John."

"Okayyyyy... I doubt I'll hate you, Martha, but go ahead. I'm listening, and I promise i will do my best not to interrupt!" True to her word, Peggy didn't interrupt once as Martha told her story.

"I already said me and John have issues with Henry. Well, Henry wouldn't ever let me come up here to see John, kind of as a punishment since I didn't let him know immediately that John had left. So when he told me I could come this weekend, I knew something was up. I don't know the whole story , but he said if I come up, I have to- Spy? I guess that's the word- on John and his friends. Not just the guys though. He wants me to find out more about you and your family, especially your father. I have no idea why he wants information about you guys, but he does. I dont want to though! I like you guys so much and don't want to give him any information about you guys! He wlll just use it against someone and I refuse to be a part of it! I understand if you don't want to be around me, but I just thought... I thought you should know." She put her head in her hands, trying to hold back the tears.  _Damn that man! Why does he have to ruin everything!?_

To her surprise, Peggy scooted over and put her arm around her. "Hey, its okay! I don't hate you, Martha! None of us will, I promise. To be honest, we have all been wondering why he finally let you come up, and now we know. Jesus, your father is a dick! How could he ask you to do something like this?" She smiled at Martha, who's face was streaked with tears. "We will figure something out. We have to tell my sisters, which is fine since you're staying with us. Daddy needs to know too. Don't worry!" She said, seeing the panic on Marthas face. "Daddy may be a politician, but he's awesome. He loves John, and he's going to love you too. What we talk about won't get back to anyone. But wipe your face real quick, the lovebirds are coming back. Aren't they so cute!"

Martha giggled and wiped her face. "They really are. They look happy, and I'm glad John found someone like Alex."

Peggy snorted. "Found him, my ass. I had to push John in front of Alex! They were so oblivious."

"Ha! That sounds about right! I guess I should thank you, then. I've pretty much claimed Alex already as family. All of you, actually! I'm glad I got to come up here, because this group is awesome!"

Peggy squeezed her once before finally letting her go. "Don't worry, we feel the same way about you! Like I said, we will figure it out tonight. Are we telling the boys now?"

Martha shook her head. "Not yet. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. I'm on vacation, remember! Ohhhhh, thank you for the coffee, John!" She blew a kiss and grabbed the cup John was holding out her. "God, I love coffee!"

"Scoot over, y'all. Let me sit down." The girls scooted over and John sat, pulling Alex down into his lap. He rolled his eyes at the girls cooing at them. "You two are weirdos! Stop oggiling at me and Alex!"

"It's not our fault you guys are so cute together!" Martha laughed.

"She's right, you know. We  _are_  pretty damn cute, John!" Alex said before leaning over and kissing John soundly on the mouth, smiling against him when he felt John deepen the kiss.

"Okay, that's too much cute for me!" Peggy said, making face at the couple making out next to them. "Come on, Martha, let's go for a walk again!" She dragged Martha to her feet and took off down the path. "Let's go! The lakes right over here, maybe there will be some geese out today!"

The girls left Alex and John behind and giggled as they made their way through the park. Eventually the other two caught up with them, their hair looking distinctly messy. They spent the rest of the cool fall day enjoying the last of the warmth. Peggy showed Martha and Alex some of her favorite statues that she and her sisters always visited, and Martha begged John to get on the carousel with her. When it started getting dark, they headed back to the shared apartment. No one else had arrived yet, so they sat in the living room and watched TV.

Martha sat back on the couch and smiled at her new family.  _I could get used to this. Everything will be okay, and I'll be back here soon, whether father likes it or not._


	15. Chapter 15

The others arrived back at the apartment soon after, and they set about making a dinner. Before long, everything was ready and everyone sat down to eat. The chattering and laughter made Alexander smile.  _Its like we have our own little family going on here. I love this. What I would have done to have this as a kid..._  He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name from across the table. "Sorry, What did I miss?"

Martha rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Didn't you hear anything Herc just said? He got us tickets to go see Aladdin tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

"But we have it on DVD, don't we?"

"On Broadway, goose! Its a show!" Martha giggled, and Alex flushed red. Thankfully it didn't seem like anyone else had heard their conversation. Martha must have seen his discomfort though, because she stopped giggling immediately. "I'm sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to laugh at you. I didn't realize you didn't know it was a show."

Alex shrugged and smiled at her. "No worries, Martha. I haven't been here long and have been kept busy with school and my editing work. I haven't had too much time to check out the sites, unless these crazies drag me out!" He glanced around the table fondly.

"I'll have to make sure they drag you out more, then!" Martha stated, laughing at Alexs protestations. "You deserve to have fun, too, Alex. You can't keep going non-stop, you know."

"I'll try to remember that," A!ex said with a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about me, though, I promise."

"If you say so!" Martha was distracted by Herc,who was sitting next to her.

John, who was sitting beside Alex, reached over and squeezed his hand. "You okay, Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So are we all going to the show tomorrow?"

John nodded."Yep! How he managed to get all those tickets, I'll never know. I can't wait, though! I've been wanting to go see it, but no one else ever could get the time to go with me."

"Who cares how he got them! I love that movie! Is the show like that, of is it different? I need to know!"

John laughed at the excitement building up in his boyfriend. "Okay, I will tell you a little bit about it. I'm not going to ruin it though." For the next few minutes, he described what he knew about the show, and eventually Herc and Martha joined in. One topic lead to the other, and another, and another. After a few hours, all four girls decided it was time to head out. Marta gathered her things and send her goodbyes and off they went, chattering the whole ride back to the Schuyler apartment.

As the door closed behind them, Herc dropped down exhausted onto the couch. "Glad I won't be in that house tonight! I don't think they'll ever stop talking!" Laf, John, and Alex all nodded in agreement, each of them thankful for the quiet at last.

* * *

"Wow! Its beautiful!" The girls had arrived at the Schuylers apartment, and Martha was looking around her in wonder. "It looks so friendly and inviting, like people really live here!"

Peggy laughed and locked arms with her. "People really DO live here, Martha! We live here. Well, usually. There's the mansion, too, but we only go there in the summer,really."

"Really, Peggy, you make us sound like we are loaded." Angelica laughed as she placed her house keys in a blue and white porcelain dish on the side table by the door. "The mansions been in the family for years, but no ones really lived there in a long time we do rent it out, though.. Daddy prefers to be here in the city. I do too, to be honest."

Eliza chimed in, finally having wrestled off her coat. "I like both places. What's your home like in South Carolina, Martha? I haven't ever been down there's before, but I hear its beautiful."

"Its alright, I guess. Its super hot and muggy in the summers, and we don't have much of a winter. But it's very pretty. I love visiting the mountains, and the beach isn't far away either. I would travel anywhere to get out of the house."

"What do you mean?" Peggy wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Its a nice place, but Daddy has it decorated like an old English manor house. Its not welcoming at all. But enough of that. Where can I put my stuff?" She held up her luggage and smiled at her friend.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot! Come on, you have the room next to mine. Let me show you!" Peggy grabbed the bag from Martha and started up the stairs. Eliza watched them disappear with a smile.

"I'm glad they became such quick friends, Anggie. Peggy needs someone her age to talk to." They followed the two younger girls path upstairs and down the plush hallway.

"Me too. I just wonder if Martha knows what her fathers intentions are. I don't want to ask, but how do we know she's not here to hurt John somehow, even if she doesn't know it?"

"We just have to trust her. Peggy does, obviously. I seriously doubt she would do anything to- OH MY GOSH!" They had just rounded the corner and nearly rpun into the tall, grey headed man standing before them.

"Hi Daddy! Why are you up?" Angelica went up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"Hello, my dears. No, I was just doing some late night work. This bill I'm trying to get passed is turning out to be more of a fighting point than I thought it would be. I'm glad you're home, though. Is Peggy here, too?"

"Yep. She's getting Martha settled in." Eliza smiled up at her father as she hugged him. "Don't work too hard, okay daddy?"

"I'll try not to, Lizzy. Let me go say goodnight to Peggy and I'm off to bed." The three of them walked down the hallway and Phillip knocked on the door. "Peggy, may I come in?"

"Sure Daddy! I want you to meet Martha Laurens. Martha, this is our amazing dad, Phillip Schuyler."

Phillip walked into the room and shook Martha's hand. "Its nice to meet you, Martha. Make yourself at home, and if you need anything, just let one of us know." He smiled warmly at all four girls. "I'm heading to bed. Good night!"

"Good night!" Choroused all of them. Phillip left, and Angelica and Eliza started to follow him out. "Hey, you two, we need you in here. We have to talk." Peggy said, her face serious.

Eliza and Angelica looked between their sisters determined face and Martha's slightly scared one, and knew it was important. "OK, give us a minute to get changed. We will be back." They left, and Peggy rubbed Martha's back.

"Don't worry. Like I said, we will figure it put. Trust me. Now, let's go get some drinks and a snack for us all. Come on!" She pulled Martha out of the room and down the stairs, the two of them giggling like schoolgirls.

* * *

Five minutes later, all four were back in Peggy's room, piled onto her oversized bed. "So what's going on, Peg? Its late, and I was kind of hoping to go to bed sometime tonight." Angelica said, sipping the hot tea they had brought up.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we have something you need to hear. Go ahead, Martha." She squeezed Martha's hand to reassure her.

Martha took a deep breath and over the next little bit explained what was going on and why Henry Laurens had asked her to spy on them. Once she was done that sat in silence for a moment. Eliza was the first to speak up.

"So your father wants you to... Spy on us?! Like US? My family? Not just Johns friends, but us in particular?  _WHY?_ " She looked so confused Martha would have laughed, if she hadn't been feeling so worried herself.

"Probably for his run for senate,I'm sure. God I hate politicians!" Angelica spat venomously. "Why else would he specify spying on us other than so he could try to get blackmail air some other kind of dirt about Daddy? I suppose you were going to tell him all about us too, weren't you?" She glared at Martha, who glared back.

"She wasn't going to do any such-" Peggy started to say, but Martha interrupted her.

"Like hell I would have! Even if I didn't like you guys I wouldn't have spied for him. I  _hate_  Henry, why on Gods green earth would I get information for him! He has abused me and John our whole lives, and I refuse to help him in any way. The fact that you even  _think_  that I would is an insult to me, Angelica! Jesus! I didn't even  _have_ to tell you! So why would I if I didn't want your help!" Martha had gotten off the bed and was pacing the room, her curly hair framing her face like a frizz lions mane and her face beet read. "I came to you for help, and you treat me with suspision. I knew this was a bad idea." She reached for her phone to text John to come pick her up, but Eliza touched her arm.

"Please, Martha, she didn't mean it like that. Please stay." Martha looked into her worried eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay." She say down next to Peggy, pointedly ignoring Angelica, who was looking rather shamefaced.

Eliza looked at Angelica, mental begging her to apologize. Angelica sighed. "Martha, look-"

"Don't you dare talk to her right now, Angie!" Peggy hissed, incensed.  _How dare Angelica talk like that to Martha! She was asking for our help, and Angie automatically assumes that she would do whatever her father told her to do! Could she be any ruder?!_

"Peggy, stop. Let her speak." Martha locked eyes with Angelica, her face frozen in a proud but calm expression. Angelica smiled on the inside.  _Jesus. She looks just like john when she makes that face._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, or jumped to conclusions. Its just... We knew your father had other reasons for sending you up, and we were afraid it would hurt John. I guess I was just worried that you would go back and tell him about John and he would do something bad to him."

Martha's icy countenance started to melt a bit, and Angelica confined. "I really am sorry about what I said to you, Martha. Please, forgive me? I should have trusted you, like these two do. They obviously have better sense than I do when it comes to things like this."

Martha gave her a small smile. "Its okay, Angelica. I would have been suspious, too. Why did you think he would do something though?"

The Schuyler's glanced at each other, wondering if they should tell her. Finally, Eliza spoke up. "We just know he does stuff like that. John told us a bit about what happened there, but we never heard the full story. We just knew he wasn't one to give in on a subject they've fought about for so long. The Laurens family can be a stubborn one, we have learned."

Martha snorted in laughter. "Ain't that the dang truth!" With that the tension broke, and all four girls laughed.

"Well,do we tell Daddy in the morning then?" Peggy asked, sobering the others up quickly.

"Why don't we wait a bit and find out more before we tell him. He's a little stressed right now, and we really don't know what Henry is planning. Martha, do you think you can find out more?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, probably. I'll need all your numbers though,so I can keep you updated." They all put their numbers in her phone, and she started a group chat. There. Now we can always talk. Don't you dare forget about me when I leave."

"Like we could ever do that!" Peggy hugged her new best friend. "You'll get tired of all of us soon enough!"

"Like that could happen!" Martha giggled. She smacked Peggy with a pillow and after a few seconds hesitation Angelica and Eliza joined in. The laughter filled the hallway, and for a fleeting second Eliza was worried they would wake their father. That thought was pushed out of her head when angelica smacked her in the face with a pillow.

"Okay, okay, we really do need to get to bed" panted Peggy a few minutes later, out of breath from the pillow fight and laughter. The others agreed.

"We have to tell the boys tomorrow what's going on, okay Martha?" Said Angelica as she made her way out of the room. Martha blanched, but nodded her head in agreement. "See you two in the morning. Try to get some sleep, please. You can't be falling asleep when we get to the show."

"Yes, mom!" Chimed the two younger girls. Angelica rolled her eyes and smiled at them. "You two are dorks. Go to bed!" She closed the door behind her.

"She's right, though. We should get to bed" Peggy said, trying to hold back a jaw breaking yawn. "You going to take the other room or stay in here?"

"In here," Martha mumbled, already half asleep. "Too much effort to move right now."

"Mmkay. Scooch, then." Peggy turned off the light and laid down in the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Herc was in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. No one else was awake yet, and Herc was glad for it. The quiet was nice, and a rare occurance in this apartment. He was putting the creamer back in the fridge when he heard his phone buzz on the counter. _So much for some alone time_. He sighed as he looked at the phone, but a smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. A few minutes into the conversation he was startled by the appearance of Laf shuffling his way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Herc. Is there coffee made?" He mist have noticed the silly smile on Hercs face. "Why are you so happy this morning. Its so early!"

"No reason," Herc said, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket. "Want me to make you a cup?"

"Please, and I will love you forever!" Laf grinned at Herc. "Who are you texting? No one with a shread of sanity should be up this early?"

Herc was glad his back was to Laf. "Just a friend, is all. And you do realize we are both up right now?"

Laf waved his hand carelessly. "Meh. We know we don't have sense. Juste in ami que vous dites. Il doit y avoir un ami pour vous faire sourire comme ça!"

"You know I know absolutely no French. I haven't a clue what you just said." Herc grumbled as he pushed the hot mug of coffee towards Laf, who just smiled at him.

"Its nothing. Thank you for the coffee, mon ami."


	16. Chapter 16

"So I think we should wait to talk to the guys until after the show. We have a little bit of time afterwards before I have to leave, so I'd rather have a little bit longer of all of us being happy and not having worries, ya know?" Martha said on the way over to the boys apartment.

"Understandable." Angelica said, rubbing her hands together to warm them up. The temperature had dropped overnight, and it was chillier that usual. "God I wish I had worn some gloves. What time do you leave tonight? Ohhh, thanks Peggy! You're the best!" Peggy had handed her a pair of gloves from her purse with a smile.

"6 pm today, so I have to be at the airport before 5. Peggy, did you seriously have a pair of gloves just hanging around in your purse?!"

Peggy grinned at her. "Hell yes I did! You never know in New York. This purse is like Mary Poppins bag; neverending space and whatever you can think of!"

Angelica and Eliza laughed. "She's right, you know." Said Eliza. "She almost always has what we need in there. Except coffee. Coffee would be nice."

"Oh, I'm sooooo sorry the coffee maker won't find in my purse, Eliza. I'll find a bigger one next time." Peggy said sarcastically.

"Thanks, that would be awesome!" Eliza blew a kiss at her littlest sister and laughed when she saw the rude gesture Peggy directed at her. "At least I know we can get some coffee here! Maybe they will have some food too."She pushed the buzzer and pushed the door open when it unlocked.

"Praise the Lord, its WARM in here!" Angelica crowed as the group made their way up the stairs. Eliza opened the door with her key and they walked in.

"Ohhhhh don't you look handsome, Laf!" Peggy cooed at their friend, who was dressed impeccably in all black, his hair in the most perfect poof the girls had a ever seen. "Seriously, how do you look prettier than us!"

Laf pecked her on the cheek and took her face in his hands. "Don't say that, little one. Nothing can outshine the beauty of you ladies. I don't even come close. You look amazing, and I don't just mean today. You four are beautiful inside and out!" Peggy flushed with pleasure, and Laf smiled.  _I need to remember to tell them they're beautiful more often. I don't think any of them realize how precious they are!_

"And this is why we love you, Lafayette! You are the best!" Eliza said as she hugged him, enjoying the warmth of his body for just a moment.

"Hey, what about me!" Came a voice in the living room. Martha smiled and walked in there to find Herc on the couch.

"You are awesome too, Herc" she said as she came up behind him and put her hands on the back of his neck.

"Shit! Your hands are like ice, woman!" He yelped as be scrambled off the couch and away from her cold hands, much to the amusement of the others. "Did you just come from the freaking Arctic or something?!" He watched her warily as she walked around the couch and sat down, careful to stay out of her reach.

"No, its just a little chilly this morning. I didn't realize it would be quite this cold, and didn't bring any gloves."

"Go get some coffee or tea then. I have a pair of gloves in my room that will fit you." He got up and walked down the hallway towards his room,and Martha made her way into the kitchen.

"Here kiddo. Get warmed up." Angelica smiled at her and pushed a steaming cup of some sort of tea into her hands. Martha smiled her thanks and took a sip.

"This is heavenly! Thank you, Angie!" She sat down and looked around. "Where are Tweedledee and Tweedledum at? If they don't hurry up we will be late!"

"They're in the shower." Said Herc, coming up behind her and putting pair of gloves in front of her. "Here you go!"

"Separately, I hope. Otherwise we will never get to the show on time!"

"Yes, _separately._  We know we are on a schedule." John came up behind her and grabbed the mug she had placed on the counter."Crap! That's not coffee!" The look of surprise was so funny Martha nearly fell out of the stool, the only thing keping her from hitting the floor was Herc catching her.

"That's what you get" snickered Herc, setting the still laughing Martha back on the stool. "I made you guys a cup of coffee already. Hurry up and drink it, though. We have like five minutes. Where's Alex?"

"Here. I'm here." Alex rushed into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt as he looked for his coffee. "Just need to find some socks and I'm ready." He rushed back down the hall.

"Make sure to grab a coat, too, Alex! Its chilly out!" Eliza called after him.

A few minutes later, everyone was finally ready and were walkng out the door when Herc nudged Martha's shoulder. "Forget something?" He asked as he pressed something into her hands. She looked down to see the gloves.

"I did! Thank you again!" She beamed up at him as he locked the door behind them.

"Come on, you two! Let's go!" came a voice from the stairs.

"Looks like we are being summoned. After you!" Herc bowed gallantly, letting Martha go ahead of him.

"You're too sweet." She laughed, linking arms with him. "Let's go! I'm so excited about this show!"

* * *

 

"That was AWESOME!" Alexander said as they walked down the street. "Why haven't I seen that before! I need the album, and I have to go back and watch it again!"

Laf laughed at his friend as he danced his way down the block, singing 'One Jump Ahead' with Eliza and Martha following right along behind him. "I think its safe to say he liked it, John. You should take him to see more shows."

John smiled fondly at Alex. "I think I will. I didn't realize he liked music so much!"

"Let me know what show and I will see what I can do. You two need a real date night soon!" Herc chuckled as he smacked John on the back. "I'm sure you're both tired of being with all of us all the time."

Well, now that you mention it..." John laughed as they arrived at their building. "No, we actually enjoy being with you guys, but it  _would_  be nice to go out, just me and him." He trailed off and smiled, and Herc and Laf exchanged amused glances.

"You're helpless, man." Herc said as he unlocked the door, the others pouring into the buildings foyer and up the stairs.

"Pretty much." John said, blushing. He was about to say something else when Eliza and Martha stopped him.

"Hey, before we do anything else, we need to talk. As a family." Eliza said. John was worried;why did Martha look so pale? Her freckles were standing out more than usual.

"Let me guess? Henry?" Martha nodded and John blew put his breath. "Okay. Let's go on up." He put his arm around Martha's neck a d pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. "It'll be okay, kid. Don't worry."

Martha nodded, and they made their way upstairs. Once in the apartment, John made his way into the living room. "Okay, y'all. Family meeting right now. Its important." Laf, Herc and Alex looked at each other, confused, but took a seat in the living room., where the girls already were. "So what's going on, Martha?"

She glanced at Peggy, who nodded in emcouragement , before explaining once again the real reason Henry Laurens had allowed her to come visit. She was relieved when this time there were no outbursts from anyone. Oh the contrary, they all looked like they expected it.

"Honestly, we were all trying to figure out what his plot was from the very beginning. None of us are shocked." Laf said. "I'm glad we know, though. Now we can do something about it."

"But what, though!" Martha cried helplessly. "I refuse to spy on any of you."

"Well, you'll have to tell him  _something_ , Martha. What was he moist insistent about? Finding out more about my friends or the Schuyler family?" John sat on the arm of the couch next to Alex, who took his hand and kissed it. "Why would he want to know about either, though?"

"I don't know, John. It was more about the Schuyler's, though."

Alex spoke up for the first time." So I think its safe to bet that he wants to know more about what Phillip is doing politically, then."

"How am I supposed to know!"

"I don't know. That's the problem. But if you have to say something... Do you think you can stall him till we have a better plan?" Alex looked at Martha, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, finally starting to feel like there was hope.

"Well, if you don't want to simply tell him to fuck off, just tell him you didn't find out too much since you became close friends with the girls and didn't spend much time at their house around Phillip."

"That has the added bonus of being true, too, so he can't accuse you of lying to him." John said, worried about what would happen if Henry really did think he was being lied to.

Martha must have sensed what he was thinking. "Don't worry, John. He won't do anything to me, I promise."

"He better not." Muttered Herc, his face turned to cold stone. "He will regret it if he does."

"I'll be fine, guys. Chill. And what do you want me to say about y'all? He asked me to find put more about you, too."

Alex had already thought of that, as well. "Just say you don't know too much, since you only hung out with us in a group setting, not one on one. Which is also true...ish."

Laf just looked at him. "Does anyone else question why Alexander thought of all that so quickly, and it makes sense? I'd hate to see you really plotting something. It would be terrifying!"

Everyone laughed, and with that, their family meeting was done. They chatted for a while longer before Eliza looked at her watch. "Oh gracious! Its already2.30! You should probably start getting ready to head to the airport, Martha!"

The smile on Martha's face fell a bit, but she brightened back up after a second. "You're right, Liza. It won't take long. I only brought a few things." It didn't take here lomg to get everything together. "Before we go to the airport we should get ice cream!" She said.

Peggy squealed. "YES! Herc, bring the polaroid, we need to take pictures of us all, too!"

"You do know its cold out, right?" Herc said as he rummaged around the drawer tofindthe camera.

"Your point?" Eliza giggled, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. "It's always a good time for ice cream!"

"Y'all are crazy." He mumbled as the group stomped down the stairs loudly.

* * *

 

There was an ice cream store open not far from their apartment, so they stopped by real quick and ordered. There was a small courtyard nearby, and they all gathered in to get out of the wind and take their pictures. Martha made sure to get one of each of them, and another picture of herself with all of them. Right before they left, they wrangled some stranger into taking a picture of all of them. "You guys squish in, I can't fit you all in the frame like that!"

Laughing, the group moved closer together, Herc sitting down and pulling both Peggy and Martha close to him, Alex with his arms around John and Eliza, and Laf decided to jump on Angelicas back. "Perfect!" The stranger said, snapping the photo and handing the phone back to Herc, who sent it to all of them.

"Thanks so much!" They headed off to the subway station that would get them close to the airport. It wasn't far, but everyone was slightly subdued when they arrived. Martha looked at all of them and laughed. "Guys, I'm going to South Carolina, not dying. I'll try to get back up here again soon, okay?

"You better! I need my bestie back here with me!" Peggy pulled her into a tight hug, and Martha had to fight back tears.

"I'll miss you so much, Peggy. I'm so glad I met you! I'll call tonight, okay?" Peggy nodded, sniffling a little. Martha smiled at her.

Eliza came up next to hug her, followed by Angelica. "If you need anything, call us, okay?"

"I will, Angelica. I promise."

Martha squealed when Laf picked her up and twirled her around before kissing both her cheeks. "Promise you'll call, even if it doesn't have anything to do with Henry. We just want to hear from you! You're never going to be rid of us now!" She laughed and hugged him again.

"Thank goodness for that! I kinda like you guys!"

"I'm glad you do, because we kinda like you too, kid." Alex gave a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Alex. I'm so glad you and John are together. Just... Promise me you'll take care of him?" They turned to look at John, who had separated from the group and was looking at the departure board.

"I will. Promise me you'll take care of yourself?" She rolled her eyes at him, hoping to ease the uneasiness she could see in his eyes.

"Alex. I will be fine. Henry has never done anything to physically harm me, and I doubt he will. You'll be the first to know if he does though. Love you Alex!" She squeezed his arm and started off towards her brother, but someone stepped in front of her.

"Forget someone?" Herc smiled down at her, and her face lit up.

"How could I ever forget you, Hercules Mulligan?" She snaked her arms around his torso and hugged him tight. She felt his had stroke her hair once before he let her go.

"Martha, promise me-"

"Herc, please don't. You know I will tell you, I swear to you. Just... Don't forget about me?" She looked up at him, her eyes sad and pleading.

"Like that would ever happen. Be careful, okay?" He kissed her lightly on the forehead before backing away from her."Go say bye to John. I'll talk to you later." She smiled and walked off. Herc turned around to go to the others and saw Alexander watching him like a hawk.  _Shit. Of course he would notice._  He walked over to the group and shook his head when he saw Alex start to say something. "Later, please?" Alex just nodded his head.

"Hey big brother." John smiled and turned around to look at Martha. She was standing close to him, smiling sadly.

"Hey kiddo. Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I wish you didn't have to go home. I've enjoyed seeing you again." He wanted to say more, but knew he would cry if he did.

"I know, I don't want to leave. But the kids... I have to go back. I'll talk to Henry, and if Alexs plan works, I may be back sooner than you think."

He pushed her back a little to look a her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if he knows I'm close to the girls, he will be more willing to let me come back up to see them, in an effort to get more info. Next time we will have a better plan, which means I have something to tell him, even if it is a bunch of bullshit. It won't matter, because I can see you guys again."

John smiled. "That clever boy! I didn't even think of that!" He couldn't help but marvel at his boyfriends plan.

Martha laughed. "Yep. He is pretty awesome. I got to get going though, okay? I love you!" She hugged him one last time. The other saw this and ran over, Peggy squealli " GROUP HUG!"

Martha dissolved into laughter. "Guys I love y'all, but I got to go! Ill miss my flight! Oh! John! There is something for you on your bed. You can open it now!" They let her go, and she headed off towards the gate. "Bye! I love you!" She sent air kisses their way, and they all waved. In another second she had passed the gate and was out of sight. The group all looked at each other.

"Guess we should head home, huh?" Said Laf quietly. There was a round of soft mumbled agreements and they all headed to the exit.

"You coming back with us tonight, Alex?" John asked quietly, entertwining his fingers with Alexs.

"I can't. I've got to get home and do some school work since I didn't do any this weekend. I can bring it to your place if you need me to, though."

"No, its fine I understand." John smiled down at him. "Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?"

"I'll text you my schedule." He laughed."How's lunch sound?"

* * *

 

John sighed as he walked into his room and closed the door. It was quiet;he had grown used to teasing his sister again and having Alexander around to cuddle with.  _I wish he was here right now. I can't believe I miss him already._ He laughed a little, then saw the item Martha had told him about. It was the package he had seen that first morning, when Martha had brought him his stuff from home. He grabbed Shelbert, the stuffed turtle he had had as a kid, and sat down to open the package.

It was a box, and when he opened it, the tears came unbidden to his eyes. There were lots of papers in there; some were crayon drawings, sighed in the untidy scrawl of Mary, some were report cards of the boys, pictures of all of them, away from their father and looking like they were enjoy in themselves. Then there were four stacks of envelopes, each with a different handwriting. He opened a big white envelope that was separate from the others. He recognised Martha's writing.

_John,_

_I know you had to leave, and I know it was hard for you to do. I don't want you to feel like you've missed out on everything though. Since you left, I've been making the kids sit down at least once a month to write you at least a note. I saved their art and report cards for you too.I'm glad I'm finally going to be able to give them to you, Jacky. We miss you so much. Know that we love you, no matter what Henry tells you._

_Your favorite sister,_

_Martha._

He was crying so hard by the end of the note he couldn't even see. He set the letters aside for the moment, unable to read them at the moment. Flipping through the pages, he smiled at the pictures Mary had drawn, recognizing a few of the places she had done, like the lake he and Jemmy had always camped at. He stacked the pictures in a neat pile and moved on to the report cards. He wasn't surprised by Henrys good grades, but Jemmy had suddenly started excelling in his science class. John was proud of his youngest brother;science had always been his favorite subject. He opened the last one, and a folded up piece of paper fell into his lap. He opened it up; it was another picture from Mary, one that brought him to tears again.

She had drawn the two of them, holding hands. Above their stick figure bodies were the words 'I love you Jacky! Love Mary!' Surrounded by hearts. He smiled through the tears and got up, looking for some tape. He found it on his dresser, and taped the picture to the wall next to his bed. "I love you too, little bit." He turned off the light and laid down. Sleep didn't come easily, and when it did his dreams were full of his siblings and Alexander together.


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it!" John jumped away from the hot coffee that was spilling over the side of the counter and scalding him. This was the icing on top of the cake today;  _nothing_ had gone right. From the moment he had woken up, his day had been a crappy one.

 _First I argue with Alexander right when I wake up, then that jackass Trump supporter on the way here knocks me down and doesn't even apologize, and now THIS. Oh,and let's not forget the shit I've dropped and the mug I broke. Can today be over already?_  He was near tears as he cleaned up the mess, apologizing profusely to the customer whose drink he had just spilled.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Franklin! I'll make another coffee for you right away. Its on the house today." He said to the older man, who sighed.

"Its fine, John. Take your time, though? I do have a meeting and don't want to wait for a third cup to be made." He smiled at John, who returned it, glad to see there were no hard feelings.

"Yes sir. I'll be more careful." He poured another cup, making sure to pay attention to it this time before handing it to the bespectacled man. "Have a wonderful day!"

"And you,as well, young man! I do hope your day gets better!" He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

Once the door closed John leaned back against the counter and ran his hands over his face. The argument he had had that morning kept repeating in his head, and had been all day. It had been such a stupid thing to fight about,too; all he had done was try to have a conversation with Alex. Was it his fault he had been busy writing a paper and had a shitty attitude? Alex had snapped at him,saying he was too busy to talk and needed some peace and quiet already. John had snapped back and Alexander had gathered all his stuff and left, mumbling under his breath about rude ass people being too loud. John had tried not to let it bother him, but obviously it had.

John was pulled from his thoughts by a small hand on his shoulder. "You okay, John? You didn't get burned did you?" It was Peggy, her brown eyes filled with concern.

John shook his head. "Nah, just got scalded a little bit. It was my own fault. I was preoccupied." He walked over to the opposite counter and started straightening up.

"Is everything okay?" Peggy asked, swiping down the counters with a wet rag. "Its not like you to be so out of it like this."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm okay. I just had a rough morning and it hasn't ended. Me and Alex had an argument."

"Do I need to fight him? Because I will. You know I will." John looked over and laughed at the small girl, her face set in a determined look.

"No, you don't have to fight him, Peggy. It was an argument and once we both cool down it will be forgotten. Thank you though."

"Any time!" She said with a wide grin. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a customer walked in. "Hello there! What can I get for you!" After he was taken care of, a whole wave of people flooded into the shop, keeping John and Peggy busy so that they couldn't talk anymore on the subject. Soon enough,it was time to close up the shop for the day.

John was mopping up the front when Lafayette came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dry towel. "John, I thought you would be done by now."

John smiled at him wearily. "I'm just finishing up now. Want to wait and walk home with me?"

"I can't tonight. Herc asked me to come to the theater to help him with something. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll just get some takeout and relax or something." The disappointment must have been evident in his voice, because Laf came over and gave him a pastry scented hug.

"I really am sorry, John. If I could cancel I would. How about if I get your dinner tonight, and tomorrow we can have a movie night?"

John smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Especially the part where you pay for my dinner!"

Laf laughed and pushed him away." I knew that would get a smile out of you. Text me what you want and I'll order it. And I'll stay here till you're done."

"What would I do without you, Laf?" John said as he grabbed the mop to finish mopping the floor.

"Probably starve to death and stink because you don't know how to do your own laundry!"

"You're probably right!" It only took a few more minutes to clean up, and after John put the mop back in its place he and Laf exited the shop, Laf locking the door behind them.

"Hurry home, John. I ordered the food for you already! And let me know when you get there so I don't worry!" Laf called over his shoulder as he started towards the theater Herc worked at.

"Yes, Mom!" John yelled back, earning himself a middle finger. He laughed and took off towards their apartment.  _Maybe this is what I need_ , he thought as he walked down the sidewalk, bracing himself against the chill that had overtaken the night air.  _A night to myself to just relax. No one to fight with, just me and my thoughts. Maybe I'll even get some drawing done tonight._  He sighed while he walked up the stairs to his apartment.  _Who am I fooling. I hate being alone- what is that smell?!_

He sniffed the air- it smelt like smoke... And it was coming from his apartment! He rushed up the final few steps and burst through the door. The apartment was filled with smoke coming from the kitchen,and someone was dashing across the room to open the door to the balcony. "Alexander?! What the hell is going on right now?!"

"John! You weren't- I mean, you arent- YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Alex yelped, his eyes wide and frantic.

"What do you mean, I'm not supposed to be here! I live here! You don't!" John yelled as he fanned a dish towel in an effort to clear the kitchen of the smoke.

Alex ran in the kitchen and turned on the water to cool down the smoldering pan that was in there. "That's not what I mean, John! You just weren't supposed to be here yet!"

"Why the hell not! Here I thought I was going to have a nice quiet night to myself with take out from Laf, and I come home to find you broke in and tried to set the place on fire!" Obviously he hadn't calmed down from the previous fight, and after the day he had had, John was angry. "What are you even trying to do?!"

Alex turned to face him, his face an angry red. "I came to apologize for this morning! I was trying to make you dinner and spend some quality time with you, but obviously that isn't what you want, so I'll be going now!" He stalked out of the kitchen, towards where he had laid his coat. "And I didn't break in, idiot! You gave me a key!"

"Wait- Alex! Stop!" John grabbed his arm as he passed on his way towards the door. "Alex, please!" Alex stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."John could see his shoulders relax a little bit.

"Its fine, John."

"Not its not. I've had a really crappy day and shouldn't have taken it out on you." Alex finally turned around and looked at him, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I know. Laf told me. And I know I was the cause of it. That's why I wanted to do this, but obviously..." He trailed off and gestures helplessly at the kitchen, where the burnt food was becoming a soggy mess in the sink. "I fucked it all up,as usual."

He looked so dejected John couldn't help but pull him into a hug. "No you don't. You didn't fuck anything up..." Alex glared up at him, but snaked his arms around Johns waist anyway. "Okay, okay, so you fucked dinner up. That's alright though! It was a sweet gesture, and that's what counts." He pressed his lips to Alexs forehead.

"I just wanted to do something to make up for being such an ass this morning. You didn't deserve that, and its all I could think about all day. Then Laf told me about what you had been going through today and I felt awful for hurting you,John,, so I tried to think of something to do to show you how much I love you-" he stopped when he heard the sharp intake of air from John. "What! What did I say wrong!"

"You didn't say anything  _wrong,_ Alex!" John said breathlessly, looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"Then why do you look like you're about to pass out!" Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch, sitting next to him. "All I said was I wanted to do something to show you how much I -"

"How much you love me. You've never said that before." John smiled at his boyfriend, who looked extremely confused.

"What do you mean, I've never said it out loud?!" John shook his head silently."Are you serious?! Because literally every single time I look at you I realize just how much its true." He slid closer to John and took both his hands in his. "John, from the moment we met I knew I was in love, and the feeling hasn't gone away. I swear, all you have to do is look at me and you set butterflies off in my belly." He reached a hand up to caress Johns freckled cheek. "I love you more than anything in this life,John Laurens, and I am an idiot for not telling you that each and every time I look at you." He had punctuated the last few words with kisses starting on Johns neck and up his jaw before he ran his fingers through Johns hair and pulled him close. "I love you so much." He whispered before he lowered his lips to Johns.

He tried to make it a sweet kiss, but the instant John pulled him into his lap, Alex knew there was no way he could hold himself back. He slowly ran his fingers up johns abs as he deepened the kiss,smirking as he felt the muscles tense up. The soft moans that escaped john were driving him wild, and he pulled back just a little bit. "Christ John, you have to stop making those noises otherwise I'm not going to be able to control myself!"

John took advantage of their lips being separated and started kissing Alexs neck." You act like you think I want you to behave." He said before he bit down on Alexs neck, sucking gently as Alex gasped and ran his fingers through the now frizzy curls.

"If I stay here- oh my god, please don't stop - if I stay, I hope you know we won't be sleeping." Alex managed to gasp, relishing the feel of Johns lips and tounge moving all over his neck. Every little nip of Johns teeth on his sensitive skin sent electric bolts down his spine.

John pulled back and grinned wickedly at Alex, making his heart race. "I don't plan on sleeping tonight." That was it for Alex; he scrambled off Johns lap and pulled him off the couch, tugging him in the direction of the bedroom. John just laughed and pulled Alex close to him, kissing him sweetly before looking into his eyes. "I love you so much, Alexander."

Alexanders heart melted; he hadn't realized just how much he had longed to hear those words from John. He wrapped his arms around Johns neck before kissing him. "I love you, too, John. More than you could ever know." Unsurprisingly, the kiss intensified, and soon, they were making their way down the hall, shirtsand and other various articles of clothing abandoned in the hallway before they finally made it to Johns room, managing to close the door behind them before collapsing on the bed.

* * *

Later that night, Hercules and Lafayette arrived home and walked into the kitchen. They stopped abruptly in the kitchen. "What the hell!" Herc grumbled. "I thought Alex was going to Cook, not try to burn the place down!"

"And leave the mess for us to clean up! Where the hell are they, anyway?" Laf said in an irritated voice. He walked into the living room to see if there was any more of a mess in there. "Herc! Come here!" He whispered loudly with a giggle.

"Unless its something we can blackmail them with I don't care, Laf!" He said, exiting the kitchen. "What is it- oh." They stood there, looking at the trail of clothes that lead right to Johns room. "Well, I guess everything worked out in the end. Its about damn time, too!"

Laf laughed. "You're right. So since the two of them are... Indisposed... How about you tell me all about who you've been texting all night! Is it someone I know?" He laughed as Herc flushed red.

"Its none of your business, Marie!" He said defensively.

"Its Marie-Joseph, if you're going to get snippy. Also, if you don't want John to find out you're testing his little sister, you should probably change her contact name. Or at the very least take the heart off the end of it!" Herc just glared at him. "Look, I'm not going to tell John you like Martha. We are friends, no?" He smiled sweetly at Herc, who finally gave in.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. You're so nosey!"

Lafayette clapped his hands in excitement. "Yay! You get some beers from the fridge, I will get some snacks. I need to hear  _everything!_ " He darted into the kitchen, Herc following behind him, sp head.

"Y'all are way too weird." Herc said as he got the beer and headed to Lafs room, laf walking in seconds behind him. They sat down of Lafs bed, the bowl of junk food between them.

"Okay, spill!" Laf said, his face aglow with excitement.

Herc sighed and took a swig of his beer before sitting back against the wall.  _Its going to be a long night._ He said as he smiled to himself


	18. Chapter 18

Alex was concentrating so much on his schoolwork that he didn't even realize that Lafayette was talking to him until he came up next to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Alexander, did you hear me?"

He smiled up at his friend apologetically. "Sorry Laf, I was doing some work. What's up?" He put down his pencil and stretched his arms above his head; he had been sitting at his favorite table in the cafe working on a project Washington had assigned him and hadn't been paying any attention to his surroundings. For one it was an interesting project and he was enjoying doing it.

"You work too hard, that's whats up. Honestly, have even slept at all this week, or are you running purely on coffee? Ah!" He said, holding up a finger as he saw the sarcastic smirk spreading across Alex's face. "Get your mind out of the sewer, Alexander. I said sleep."

Alex snorted in laughter. "Gutter, Laf. Its get your mind out of the gutter. I was just going to say-"

I know what you were going to say," Laf said as he tried to stiffle a smile, impressing himself when he succeeded. "We can hear you. The walls are not that thick, you know, and neither of you are very quiet!"

Alex had the decency to blush. "Did you come over to comment on mine and Johns sex life, or was there something else you wanted?"

"Oh! That's right! Herc is trying to get in contact with you... I think he wants to do something. Can you call him back right now?"

"Um, sure? What's this about?" Alex was confused; while he was good friends with both of them, he had never actually hung out by himself with Lafayette or Hercules. Nevertheless, he pulled out his phone to dial Herc

Laf shrugged. "No idea. Maybe he's just bored." With that he walked off, leaving Alex feeling very confused as he listened to the phone ring before it was picked up.

"It's about dang time, Alex! I've been trying to call you for an hour!" Herc said on the other end of the call, sounding a little grumpy and more than a little stressed.

"Sorry! I have a project to work on. Whats going g on?"

"I'm heading over to the cafe now; think you can come with me for a bit?"

"I guess, but-"

"Great! I'll be there in a minute! See ya!" Witthat herc hung up. Alex just looked at the phone bemusedly before putting it in his back. He was putting away his books when John came up behind him, gently rubbinhis thumb in small circles on Alexs neck.

"Hey love. Are you head into your apartment or mine?" He asked as Alex leaned into his touch, looking as if he would start purrin in pleasure like a cat at any moment.

"Neither. Well, not yet. Probably hours. But for right now I'm going to hang out with Herc for a while." Alex said. He had just closed his bag when the door flew open and in blew Herc, along with a strong gust of cold wind.

"Jesus its getting cold! Hey y'all! Alex, let me get a drink real quick and we will head out." Without another word he made his way over to the counter and asked Eliza to make him a large coffee.

Alex looked up at john with pleading eyes. "He doesn't expect me to walk outside with him today does he?!"

John laughed. "I think he does. You'll be okay. Come on, why don't you put your stuff in my locker real quick. I have something that may help with the cold." He intertwined his fingers with Alex's and pulled him to the back. "I'll be out in a second, Liza!" Without looking she waved him off, busy making Hercs drink. "Here you go. Just shove your bag in there. You have your phone?"

After Alex put his bag in, John reached around him and grabbed his own jacket and scarf. "Put these on. You'll be a little warmer, at least." He took a step back and watched Alex put on the jacket, smiling when he struggled to get the scarf right. "Give it to me, dork." He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around Alex's neck.

"I don't know why you're judging me. I've never had to wear a scarf before I got here!" Alex pouted.

"I'm not judging you. I think you're cute as hell though." John said as he kissed the tip of Alex's nose. The silly little smile that spread across Alex's face did John in; he pulled him in close and kissed him, their teeth knocking against each other as both boys couldn't help but smile. "Stay?" John whispered when Alex pulled away for a breath.

"Gladly. I don't want to go out in the cold with our weird friend!"

John laughed. "Not what I meant. Stay with me tonight at the apartment?" Judging by the kiss, Alex's answer was yes.

"JOHN!" The couple jumped at the loud voice, Alex hitting his head on the locker and swearing. It was an exasperated looking Eliza. "Stop making out with Alexander and come help me! You're at  _work,_  for goodness sake! And Herds waiting for you, Alex. I made you a cup too." She turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Alex and John looking sheepishly at each other.

"She's right." John said with a sigh. "Go, have fun. See you tonight." He looked so forlorn at the prospect of Alex leaving him at work that Alex just had to sneak in another quick kiss.

"See you then. I love you, John." He squeezed Johns hand and left. As he walked out, Eliza handed him a large togo cup of coffee. "You're a goddess, Liza!" He said as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, brushing him off like it didn't affect her, but the blush spreading across her face told a different story. "You and your words, always trying to sweet talk your way out of trouble!"

John came up behind her and planted a wet kiss on the other cheek, grinning at her when she frantically tried to wipe it off. "You know you love us!"

"Ewwwwwww that's so gross, John!" Eliza squealed, unsuccessfully trying to swat John. Alex laughed and turned to look at Herc, who was laughing at the antics.

"Ready?" Herc asked when he saw Alex.

Alex looked outside and squared his shoulders in advance of the cold air. "Let's go." He said resignedly before he made his way to the door.

* * *

 

They walked down the sidewalk, heading nowhere in particular. Within minutes Alex was shivering, but thankful for the piping hot cup of coffee he held in his hands. If the cold was affecting Herc, he didn't let it show. After waiting for Herc to say something, Alex could take it no longer. "Sooooooooo... What's going on? It this about Martha?"

Herc looked at him strangely. "Why on earth would you assume that?!"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know! You just sounded stressed and this is the first time you've asked to hang out with me and that's literally the ONLY reason I can think of for you to do so."

"We haven't actually hung out before?!" Herc said, obviously avoiding the question about Martha.

"No, not just us. And stop avoiding the question. Is this about Martha?"

Herc threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "NO! Its NOT about Martha! Well, not completely. She plays into it. But that's not why I'm stressed out. Some idiot costumer at the show decided MY stash of fabric was a free for all and went through all of it! And my sewing notions! I mean, do they have no respect for personal property- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Herc turned around to glare at Alex, who had stopped walking and was leaning against a pole, doubled over in laughter.

"Im- I'm sorry, Herc!" He hiccuped. "I'm not laughing at you- well, ah, I am, but not at YOU. Just at how unusual it is to hear a MAN ranting about someone messing with is fabric stash." He could see Herc puffing up in indignation and held up his hands in peace. "I swear to God, Herc, I'm not making fun of you. Its just so beyond what I was expecting. It caught me off guard." He straightened up and walked over to Herc, his hand outstretched. "I'm done. Truce?"

Herc looked at his hand for a moment, before relenting and grinning at him. "Okay. You're right, it is pretty damn funny when you're not expecting to hear it." He turned and walked down the road, Alex falling into step beside him.

"If I do that again, you have my permission to hit me. I may hit back though. Just so you know. Also, you may have to deal with my boyfriend too."

Herc just shook his head. "You got in lots of fights as a kid, didn't you."

"Yup! Won most of them too. No one expects a scrappy little kid to be able to fight like that."

"Not even the least bit surprised." They had stopped in front of a door, and Alex didn't recognize where they were. Obviously Herc did though, because he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked inside and held the door open for Alex.

"Where are we?" Alex wondered aloud, looking around.

"This is the theater I work at. I figured you would want to be out of the cold while we talk." He led the way through the hallways of the theater, filled with costumes and props and other various items that Alex just wanted to stop and look at. He knew if he stopped, though, he would get lost, and he would never hear the end of it then.

Finally they came to another door that Herc opened. Alex walked in and looked around. Every surface was covered with papers, fabric, or other sewing tools. As Herc cleared off a chair, Alex walked around and checked out some of the sketch's. Some of the faces of the models were left blank, while others were people. It took him a moment, but after looking more closely, Alex began to recognize some of the faces. "Is this Peggy?" He asked, pointing to a sketch of a beautiful '50s style swing dress, covered in pale yellow flowers.

Herc turned around and laughed quietly. "Yep that's Peggy! She wanted me to make her Halloween costume last year, so I did. She was adorable in it; remind me to show you the picture when we get home. You'll find a bunch of the squad in here. I think I've drawn all of us at some point."

Alex quirked his eyebrow at his friend. "All of us? Even me?" He was intrigued; what exactly had Hercules thought up for him?

"Yeah, even you. You think I would leave you out? I've only done two of you so far, but I think you'll like them. Here, check em out." He handed Alex two sheets of paper.

He was right. Alex LOVED them. "These are awesome! Can you actually make these?!"

"You ask that like its a real question! Of course I can make them!" Herc pointed at one of the pictures. "So we have to go shopping, but this outfit will be easy to pull together. This one though. This is my favorite!"

The second sketch was obviously meant to be a costume, as no one in their right mind would wander around New York City in Revolutionary war attire. "Halloween costume, I presume?" Alex laughed. He had to admit, in the sketch he cut a fine figure dressed as an officer in the Continental Army.  _I doubt I would look that good in real life, but damn. That sketch makes me almost want to try it out!_

"I mean, we can use them for Halloween, but its actually an idea I had for a photo shoot my friend Maria wants to do. She's taking photography classes and needed some subjects. I was going to ask soon, when I had everyone's sketch's finished. Here's mine and Eliza's outfits, and Johns is in here somewhere. Ah, he you go." He pushed three papers at Alex, but Alex couldn't take his eyes off Johns. "Think anyone will want to do it?"

"I don't care if anyone else does, please GOD make one for John!" Alex's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Herc snatched the papers from him.

"Stop imagining your boyfriend in my creation! Or out of it!"

Alex sighed. "You're no fun. These are awesome though. Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Nope." Herc sighed and took a seat, waiting for Alex to sit down before speaking again."so I was talking to Martha-"

"I thought this wasn't about her!"

"Alex! Shut up, would you! Its not about her!" Herc glared at Alex till he sat back in his seat, pouting. "Like I said, I was talk into Martha, and apparently, Henry is coming up north for a business trip."

Alex kept out of his chair. "THE HELL, YOU SAY!"

"Sit down Alex! Let me tell you the rest! He's not even coming to NYC, so we don't have to worry about that. Anyway, he asked if she wanted to come up to check out colleges in the area, so of course she said yes."

Alex had calmed down a bit. "Oh, so she's coming for another visit? Awesome! I miss Martha!" He really did miss her; they talked on a regular basis, but it wasn't the same as seeinher.

"Yeah, she's coming up. Here's the thing though. She wants it to be a surprise for Johns birthday, so you can't say anything to him about it."

"Oh, because her surprising him worked out sooooo well last time! Wait- his birthday?! When's that?!" Herc just looked at him blankly.

"You don't know when his birthday is, Alex? What kind of boyfriend are you!"

"I'm a great boyfriend, thanks very much!" Alex grumbled, irritated. "Just because I don't know when his birthday is doesn't make me a terrible boyfriend. When is it?"

"Next weekend. Shes getting here on Friday morning while he is at work."

Alex snorted. "I won't plan a trip to the park that day, then." The memory of getting back to the apartment and falling into a heap with John at Martha's feet was fresh in his mind, and Alex couldn't help but laugh at it. Apparently Herc remembered too.

"Probably a good idea. I just need you to keep him occupied that afternoon so we can set the house up. Martha said he always wanted a surprise party but the jackass would never allow it."

Alex grinned. "I love it! I'm sure I can find something for us to do."

"Keep it PG, please. I don't want you two arrested before his party!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best!"

"That's a scary thought." Herc looked at his watch. "Shit. We have to get back soon. You ready?"

Alex stood up. "Yeah, let's go. I still have work to do on the project." He followed Herc out the door once again, and a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, that jerk who went through your stuff... Do they work here too?"

Herc turned around to eye Alex. "Yeah, why?"

Alex rubbed his hands together and grinned evily. "So I have this idea..."

Realizing what was happening, a matching grin spread across Hercs face. "Whatever it is, I'm in!"

* * *

 

John was cleaning up the last little bit of the coffee station when Alex and Herc walked in the cafe door, laughing and grinning. John smiled. _I'm glad Alex got out and had some fun for once. He works so hard..._ "Y'all look like you're into something!" He laughed as Alex threw his arms around his neck, planting a huge kiss on his lips.

"Revenge, my dearest!" Alex giggled before he let John go. Before pulling away, though, he snuck his hands underneath Johns shirt, making him yelp in surprise.

"Agh! You're freezing! Get the ice blocks away!" John jumped back and Alex started to chase him around this shop, trying to do it again. Eventually John collapsed in a chair, out of breath from laughter. Without a second thought Alex sat in his lap and kissed him again. "Missed you." Alex whispered in Johns ear.

"Missed you too, Alex. One small question. Why do you have ribbon in your hair?" He pulled a strand of lace ribbon from Alex's ponytail, looking at it in confusion. Alex looked at Herc and they both burst into laughter.

"I'll explain when we get to the apartment. I promise. You'll love it!" Alex got off Johns lap and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get this place cleaned so we can go home!"


	19. Chapter 19

John looked at the clock on the wall.  _Just a few more hours and I'm free for the whole weekend!_ He thought as he mindlessly wiped down the counters. Tomorrow was his birthday, and while he knew the squad was planning something for tomorrow, he was more looking foward to a date night with Alex. He smiled at the promise of a few hours alone with the man he was so utterly in love with. It wasn't something that happened often, so he savored the times when it did. As soon as he got off work he was to head over to Alex's apartment, where he would get ready, since it was closer to where the were going than his own apartment.

 _I wonder what his apartment looks like. This will be the first time I've been to it._  Alex had told him it wasn't a very nice place, just something he was awarded along with his scholarship. John didn't care though. It was Alex's, and that was good enough for him. He looked up at the sound of the door opening; a small group of teenage girls was coming in, giggling nonstop while batting their eyelashes at him. He sighed to himself and plastered a smile on his face.  _Just a few more hours, John. That's it_. He thought to himself.

"Hello ladies! What can I get for you today!" The new round of giggles made him grit his teeth but he said nothing. He could make it thought this.

* * *

Alex surveyed his apartment with a distasteful eye. He hadn't been lying when he said it wasn't very nice, but he wanted to make it look somewhat presentable for when John arrived. First impressions, and all. He sighed. There wasn't much he could do to make it look nicer. He only had the one set of sheets for his mattress, and no slipcover for the faded and worn out paisley couch. He made his way over to his desk to start straightening up when he heard a knock on the door.

 _What the hell?_ He thought as he looked at his watch. _John doesn't get off work for a while yet, so it can't be him. Who else would come here?_ He walked over to the door and looked out the peephole; it was Herc, holding a bundle of... Something.

"Hey come on in- WOAH!" the second he opened the door a mass of brown curls and freckles tackled him to the floor in a huge hug.

"Hi Alex! Did you miss me?" Underneath the mass of curls he could see the beaming face of Martha.

"Of course I did!" He laughed, getting to his feet and helping her up before giving her a slightly tamer hug. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be cleaning up the apartment!"

"We have been all day. I just really wanted to see you and Herc said he had some things for your house, so here we are!" Martha said brightly, walking over to Herc and taking the bundle from him. "Where do you want me to put this?"

Alex looked around like a deer in the headlights. "I guess on the couch? What even is it?"

Herc walked over to the couch and opened the bundle that Martha had just set down. "I remember you said it wasn't a nice place, and that you didn't have much, so I brought over a few things. Here's a new bed set that will keep you warm, and there's a sheet that will be big enough to cover the couch for now till I can make you a slip cover. If you want me to make one, that is" he rushed to say, seeing Alex about to open his mouth to argue.

For once in his life, Alex was able to stop himself from saying something before thinking about how it would sound. He hated accepting help from people, especially friends. But he knew it was done out of love, so he held his tongue.  _Shut up Alex. He's trying to help you out. Say thank you or something and don't be an ass!_

"I appreciate it, Herc. I really do. It'll help make the place a little less... Depressing." He looked around. It probably wouldn't help  _much_ , but whatever.

To break the awkward silence, Martha clapped her hands together. "Well let's get it set up then! We have to get back eventually, but it shouldn't take long." She was right; between the three of them they managed to get the shabby apartment looking somewhat less dreary in no time at all. When they were finished, they all collapsed on the couch, the boys on either side of Martha, who leaned back against herc and slung her legs onto Alex's lap.

"It doesn't look half bad in here! Good job us!" She said holding out her hands for Alex and Herc to high five.

"Surprisingly it helped a lot! I'm impressed." Alex said, eyeing Herc twirling a strand of Martha's hair with his as closed and his head tilted back. "So... Wanna talk?"

"What about?" Martha asked curiously, looking at her phone.

"About the two of you, that's what. When are you going to tell John you're dating?"

"We aren't dating, Alex" Herc said, narrowing his eyes at Alex.

"Yet, you mean." Martha said smugly, making the same similar face Alex saw on John whenever he knew he was going to get his way about something. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help himself. Martha saw it and winked at him, while Herc just rolled his eyes.

"We are going to talk to John this weekend, if you must know. I'm not going to date his sister without his approval, if that's what you're worried about."

Martha glared up at him. "You don't need his  _permission,_  Hercules Mulligan. I am not some object that he has to allow you to be with. I'm a grown ass woman and can make my own choices!"

Herc could see he had said something wrong and tried to placate the small bundle of anger that was in his lap. " I didn't say you were, Martha! I just want to let him know before someone else does! Its the Bro Code!"

"You didn't ask  _me_  if I was okay with it!" Alex laughed, trying to egg the conversation on.

"You're not her brother! I don't need to ask you!" Herc said bewilderedly.

"Yes you do! He's go into be my brother-in-law soon! If you want to be old fashioned you have to ask him too!"

Alex turned bright red, and Herc seized the opportunity to get back at him. "Is there something you haven't told me, Alexander? Did you ask John to marry you without mine and Lafs permission! That's our son!" He hollered in mock outrage, making Martha giggle.

" What- n-no, I haven't asked him that yet!" He sputtered out, much to Herc and Martha's amusement. "Why would you think that!"

"Its inevitable, Alex. You're going to marry him, I'm sure of it." Martha giggled at the sight of Alexander blushing so hard while grinning like a mad man.

"So its settled then. We talk to John and let him know this ?" Herc asked tentatively. Martha looked like she was going to object again, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Hold on, Martha. You are NOT an object I need permission for. But you know I live with your brother, and he is one of my best friends. I need to tell him, man to man, otherwise its gonna get hella awkward at the house."

Martha sighed. "Fine. We will do it your way. I swear, you men are waaaay more complicated than you claim women are! So many stupid, outdated ideas!" She got up and held out a hand to Herc. "Come on! We have to go get ready!" She looked like she was about to burst with excitement over the party.

Alex laughed at the bouncing girl. "OK, little bear. Calm down. What time do I need to get him there?"

Martha made a face at the new nickname, but Alex could tell from the way here nose crinkled that she was pleased with it. Job did the exact same thing. "8 should be good. Maybe a little later. Just make sure to actually show up, please!"

"Don't worry! We will be there, I promise! I know you will be after me like a pack of hounds if we aren't." He pushed the two of them towards the door. "Now go! Make the place beautiful for the most handsome man in the universe!" They were all laughing as Alex waved bye and closed the door.  _That's going to be a fun talk!_  He thought as he walked back in the room, trying to see what else he should do before John arrived. _I'm glad I'm not in Hercs shoes, even though I'm pretty sure John won't mind. Now, what else do I need to do?_

There really wasn't much else to do, honestly. The new bed set and couch cover brightened the place up a bit, and it was so sparsely decorated he didn't have anything else to do. Alex made his way over to the bed and sat on it, looking at the bare nightstand that was next to it.  _I wish I had something to put here! It looks so bare..._ He searched his mind of what he could do and suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head. He got up and pulled out the shabby suitcase he had carried all his worldly belongs in when he had arrived in the city. There were two things in it still, a picture frame and a souvenir from a day spent with his mother so many years ago. He held the small carved figurine in his hand as he put the frame on the table and looked into it.

It was of a better time, when Rachael had still been alive and vibrant, and Alexander himself a wild little scoundrel, who kept his mother on her toes. James was in it too-his brother, not the worthless excuse of a father they had. Alex smiled wistfully.  _If only Mom could see me now. Would she be proud of the man I've become? I hope so._ He looked at his watch and yawned; a little over an hour before John would arrive. He had time fore a short nap. He laid down on top of the covers, so much nicer than the scratchy ones he had on it before, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Bye Peggy! I'll see you later!" John waved over his shoulder as he rushed out of the cafe, beyond happy that his work week was over. He dialed Alex's phone to let him know he was on the way. It rang for a minute, then went to voicemail. John hung up without leaving a message; he had the address and a key, and Alex had said he would be at the apartment.

John walked as fast as his long legs would carry him, and within minutes he had arrived at the building Alex lived in. The door was open, so he made his way upstairs, checking each door to find the right one. The building was a stark contrast to his own apartment building; obviously this place had seen much better days, but was now dark and grim.  _No wonder he's always at my place. Its so dreary and depressing here. I'm sure his apartment is better though. This isn't the worst place I've ever seen._

Going up another set of stairs, he found the door and knocked gently on it. There was no answer, so he took out the key Alexander had given him, complete with a little turtle keychain. "Alex, you home, baby girl?" He said quietly as he opened the door? Still no answer, but he found out why when he turned around. There, on a emerald green covered bed, was the sleeping form of Alexander, snoring quietly. Not for the first time, John thought he looked just like a little cat curled up in a ball, smack in the middle of the bed.

He smiled at the sight as he put his bag down on the couch.  _That has to be one of my most favorite sights now. He's so cute when he's asleep!_  Careful not to make too much noise, he walked around the small loft apartment. _its not as bad as he led me to believe. I mean, it needs help... A LOT of help. But I imagined it... I don't know... Bare._ It was sparse, yes, but that's how Alex was. He was the furthest thing from a decorator, which john was perfectly fine with. The picture frame on the table by the bed caught Johns eye, and he picked it up.

It was a beautiful woman, dark skin and even darker hair, highlighted blonde from the sun, and two boys. The littelest one was without a doubt Alex; this muct be his family.  _He looks so much like his mother. I wonder if he was like her, too? Shes got that same stubborn look about her. And Alex! God, he just looks like he was always into something!_

He set the picture back down on the table, only then realizing Alex was awake, watching him silently. "You're awake. I sorry, I wasn't try into be nosy..."

Alex sat up and smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, its out for a reason." He pulled John down to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his cin on his shoulder. "So that's my mom, Rachael, and this one," pointing to the older boy, wearing red swim trunks"This is my older brother James. Obviously that handsome little hellion in blue is me. I'm about 95% sure I had just done something to get in trouble, which is why Mom has such a grip on my shoulder. You would have liked her."

John turned his head to smile at Alex. "I wonder what she would think of me. I didn't know you had a brother though. Where is he?"

Alex sighed, tickling John's neck with his breath. "No idea. He doesn't speak to me." He flopped back down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "We never really got along, so I didn't expect to keep in touch."

Senasing the subject of James was over,John stretched out beside Alex, laying his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. They lay in silence for a few moment, content to just listen to each other breathing.

Alex was the first to speak up. "So I know we were supposed to go out to dinner and all, but what do you think of ordering in instead? We still have to go out later for our date, but I'm too damn comfortable to get dressed and go out."

John smiled into his chest. "I think that sounds like an amazing idea, actually. We don't even have to go out later, honestly. I'm perfectly content to stay here." He turned his head slightly and began to nuzzle Alexs neck, kissing trails up and down it. He smirked to himself as he felt Alex suck in a breath, his pulse starting to pound.

"Um- well- we have to- stop it! I have to think!" He tried to move away but John just held him tight, unrelenting in his attention. "Fuuuuuuuuuu- so we HAVE to go to this thing, and we have to keep it PG. Till afterwards! Owww!" He yelped, John having accidentally nipped him harder than he intended when Alex tried to squirm away from him.

"Shit, sorry baby. I didn't mean to do that." He looked worried, like he expected Alex to be angry about it.

Alex just grinned. "Don't worry. It didn't hurt... Just surprised me." He kissed Johns nose, and when he pulled away John could see his eyes were dark with desire. His stomach did flip-flops; he had never wanted to be with someone so bad till he met Alexander. "Just you wait till tonight, though. For now we have to keep clothes on, sadly."

John groaned. "Whyyyyyy? Who made up this stupid rule! We can totally just stay here. It would be more fun than going out."

Alex stifled a laugh at his pouting boyfriend. "I agree. 100%. BUT if we value our lives we have to do something tonight." Seeing John perk up with interest, he shook his head. "Don't even bother asking. I'm not going to tell you."

"But Aleeeeeeex! I want to know!" John whined, hoping it would make Alex cave. When that didn't work he tried another tactic. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down Alex thigh, grinning when Alex made a feble noise in protestation. Even that didn't work though, because Alex grabbed his hand and held it tight against his chest.

"PG, you tease! I'm not going to tell you, and if yoiu can't keep your hands to yourself im coming back here alone tonight!"

John rolled his eyes. "You lie. I hope you don't believe that I will believe that. You know good and well I'm coming home with you., don't even play."

Alex just glared at him. "Shut up. I admit nothing!" Pushing John off of him playfully, he sat up. "For real though. We can't stay here all night, I have plans for us! But that's 3 hours from now, and I'm starving. Movie and pizza?"

Right on cue, Johns stomach growled. "I'm going to take that for a yes." Alex chuckled, pulling out his phone. "Grab my laptop. There are some good movies on there we can watch. I'll order the pizza." He rolled off the bed, pausing to kiss John gently before he got up.

John laid back and sighed, frustrated beyond belief.  _I highly doubt whatever we are go into be doinwg wll be better than staying in._ He reached over the side of the bed to grab the laptop. Opening it, he found he needed a password. "Babe! What's the password!"

" **Coffeeandturtles** , with the C capitalized!" Alex said, covering the phone. "Oh hi, yeah-" apparently the pizza place had answered because he turned away, leaving John to type in the password. It only took a few moment to pick out a movie and then Alex was back in the bed beside him. "It'll be here soon. What are we watching?"

"Star Wars, and if you expect me to behave you're staying in that side of the bed, damn it." He said, slightly grumpy.

Alex just looked at him in astonishment."This is  _my bed!_ How come you're making the rules!"

"You told me I have to behave. I'm just listening to your orders."

Alex sat back with huff, pouting like a three year old who wasn't getting their way. "This is stupid. Stupid freaking plans." He !muttered under his breath. "Can I at least hold your hand?"

John thought for a second before streching out his hand to Alex. "I guess that's okay." He smiled sweetly at Alex, who just rolled his eyes at him but couldn't help the pleased smirtk that spread across his face. The two sat back in comfortable silence as the movie came on the screen.

A few minutes into it, John looked over at Alex. "Hey. What's your password mean?"

Without looking at John, Alex said "its mine and yours favorite things." The corner of his mouth quirkked. "Though about doing something like JohnLovesAlex or something, but that sounded too much like a teenage girl."

John just snorted in laughter. "You're such a dork, Alexander"

"Yeah, but I'm  _your_ dork."

John brought Alex's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Thank God for that."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you 100% sure we have to go out?"grumbled John, pulling a clean shirt over his head while Alex lounged on the bed, watching him with interest.

"What was that, love?" Alex said, obviously distracted by the sight. John threw his dirty shirt at him, which hit him in the face. "Hey! What was that for!"

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going anywhere!" John rolled his eyes as he struggled to wrangle his curls into a ponytail. "Am I getting dressed for any particular reason, or can we just stay in?"

Alex rolled off the bed and walked over to John, grabbing his face gently. "As much as I would like to see you undress again, you do actually have to stay clothed. For the moment, at least. Later, though, you can do whatever you want." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at John before kissing his chastely. "Come on, we have to get going soon. You look absolutely amazing right now. Just so you know."

John brushed off the comment like it didn't affect him, but the blush evident on hisfreckled face told Alex he was pleased. "Fine. This better be worth it, though!" He bent down to tie his sshoe, but the sappy grin of his face was visible from where Alex stood getting ready.

He's so fucking gorgeous, Alex thought as he switched out his slightly ratty tee shirt for something nicer. I need to do stuff with him to get him dressed up more often. He's too pretty not to want to show him off all the time! I think its time he and I had a proper date night, just the two of us. He was standing in front of the mirror, just to check to make sure the looked okay, when Johns arms snaked around his waist and he felt his chin resting on his shoulder. Making eye contact with him in the mirror, he smiled at John and pulled him closer, enjoying the sudden warmth on his back where John was pressed up against him.

"Look how cute we are together, baby girl! We need to go out more often." John said, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. "Oh! Let's get a picture and show off to Herc and Laf how good we look tonight!" Before Alex could stop him, he had already grabbed his phone and pulled up his camera. "Smile, babe!"

Resigned to a picture, Alex grinned. John snapped a few photos, then brought the phone close to look at them, releasing Alex as he did so. "Wait, why did you let go!" Alex whined, poking out his bottom lip in a pout. "Put the phone down and come hold me another minute!"

John laughed, but put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled Alex into him, burying his face into the crook of Alexs neck. "You're such a sap, Alex. I love it!"

"I'm glad you love it, because you're stuck with me forever."

John snorted in laughter. "I can imagine us now, together forever. We will have this crazy weird wedding, and maybe kids and when we get old we will be terrorizing the nursing home together with nerf gun wars or pool noodle sword fights! What's wrong?" He had felt Alex tense up in his arms, and he leaned back so he could look at him.

Alex smiled up at him. "Its nothing. You're just he second person today who has mentioned us getting married and it just startled me for a second. Its fine though." He leaned into Johns chest, hoping he would drop the subject. It wasn't one Alex particularly liked, honestly. How was one supposed to want marriage when they had never seen one work before.

He thought back to his childhood, and the marriages he had witnessed there. A majority of them had been awful, loveless unions, the men always angry and the women so worn out that they looked ancient by the time they reached 30. His mom had been a lucky one, he supposed; she never married James, so when he got abusive, she didn't need to wait to leave him. She just packed up with the boys and left. If that's what marriage was, Alex wanted no part of it. But with John, it wouldn't be like that, would it?

Snapping back to reality, Alex could sense John wanted to say something else, but he was saved when his phone started ringing. "Oh SHIT! Its Laf! Come on, John, we are late!" He answered the phone as he hopped around , trying to get his shoe on at the same time and nearly toppling over. "Hey Laf, yeah, we are on the way now, I promise! See you soon!"

He hung up the phone and put it in his back pocket. "Come on John, let- are you kidding me right now?" Turning around, he had found John with his phone out, apparently recording his antics as he got dressed and trying to surpress his giggles. "I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't, you love me more than anything else in the world." John said, slinging his arm around Alexs narrow shoulders and guiding them to the door.

"Currently that's up for debate." Alex muttered, even as his snuggled deeper into Johns embrace.

"Why are we back at the apartment? I thought we were going somewhere close to your apartment?" John said as the ascended the carpeted staires of his apartment building, hand in hand.

"Yeah, but I have to get something from Laf, and he was going out tonight, so we were supposed to be here already. I hope he hasn't left yet. You got your keys? I left my set atthe apartment." He moved out of the way so John could insert the key and open the door, thankful John couldn't see the wide grin that was spreading across his face.

"Are you sure we were supposed to meet him here?" John asked as he pushed the door open and felt around for the light switch. " I'm pretty sure Laf isn't even here right-"

"SURPRISE!" John nearly fell over in astonishment at the unexpected appearance of all his friends. His eyes lit up when he saw Martha, her long curls subdued and pulled back out of her face for the occasion.

"Martha! What are you... what is this!" He said, his voice full of laughter and joy as he pulled his sister into a tight hug, the rest of the group crowding around.

"Its your birthday party, dork!" She laughed, tugging a curl that had escaped its ponytail. "You always said you wanted a surprise party!"

"I can't believe you remembered that!" Turning around, he saw the massive smile on Alexs face. "Did you know about this, too?" He asked as he stepped close to him, pulling him closer to him by his hips, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yup!" Said Alex, obviously pleased with himself.

John couldn't help but to kiss him, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone in the room. "Ahem! Alex wasn't the one who did all this by himself!" John unwillingly broke the kiss, pulling back to look at a group of exasperated Schuyler's.

"Yeah, all of us helped! Why does Alexander get all the love!" Lafayette cried, looking very put out for some reason.

"Uh. Because I'm dating him?" Alex said sarcasticly, sticking his tongue out at Laf, who was making a rude hand gesture at him.

"Okay, okay. Seriously y'all. This is awesome and I LOVE it!" John said, keeping hand on Alexs hip and holding him close. "How did you know I always wanted a surprise party!"

"How do you think! I told them, of course!" Martha laughed, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Now go! Look around and admire all the hard work we did for you!" She grabbed Alexs wrist before he could follow John. "Alex, I need your help with something. Come on!"

"Whatcha need?" Alex asked, looking over his shoulder to see if John was within earshot. He wasn't; Eliza was excitedly chattering with him about something in the kitchen, far enough away so that they couldn't be overheard.

"So you know Dad is up here, which means my best friend is back home watching the kids. So I decided to set up another surprise for John, and have the kids video chat him while they can. We haven't had the chance to do this is a long time."

"He's going to freak out, Martha! I'm glad you set this up... I never even thought about doing something like that for him. So what's the problem?"

"The problem," she said, guesturing at the laptop that was set up on the table they were standing in front of, "is that for some reason, this stupid thing refuses to connect to the WiFi. Think you can figure it out?"

"Easy." Alex said, squatting down so he could easily work on it. "For some reason, the WiFi the guys have sucks at life, and won't connect lately. So Herc somehow managed to hack into the neighbors account, which is from a different company and actually woeks. Honestly, i would feel bad for the guy, vut hes asking to have his stuff hacked. His password is the same as his wifi name. Ha! Got it! There you go!"

Martha hugged him quickly. "Awesome! Now your job is to keep him occupied till I signal you. Got it?"

"Yeah but what's the signal? A bird call? Smoke signals? OH! The bat signal! I want that one!"

"Just go, you weirdo!" Martha said, rolling her eyes at his antics and pushing him away with her hand in his face. "I swear, you're as bad as a child!"

"You know I'm awesome! " He laughed as he walked off, leaving Martha to set up the video chat.

"Whatever, Alex. Just go do your job!"

Alex walked into the kitchen, getting a drink before sidling in between John and Eliza, who were both cracking up about something on Eliza's phone. "What's so funny?" He asked, trying to peer over Johns shoulder, but he wasn't quite tall enough to see.

John turned slightly so Alex could slide under his arm, grinning down at the smaller man. "Herc just showed us what you two were getting up to the other day." He could see from Alexs beffudled expression that he had no clue what he was talking about. "This look familiar?" He asked, tilting Eliza's phone so Alex could see.

Alexs face lit up. "I completely forgot about this! I thought I showed you!" It was a picture of- something. It was obviously an outfit, but you had to look hard to make sense of it. To start with, it was old fashioned doublet that was an obnoxious,retina burning shade of pink crushed velvet. It was made worse by the adornments that, John could tell by the evil grin spread across Alexs face, had been added on by someone other than the designer. It was festooned with what looked like Christmas tinsel, and someone had written different things on it, the most prominent being casse toi, shining across the whole front of the outfit in red, white and blue. The ends of the sleeves had been fringed with multi colored ribbins, and it looked like there was a cape on the back of it. All in all, it was the ugliest thing any of them had ever seen in their lives.

"No! This is... There are no words, Alex." John said, taking another look at the gaudy object. Alex shrugged, looking quite pleased with his and Hercs creation.

"Seriously, Alex, don't quit your day job. You're not very good at fashion." Eliza giggled, taking the phone back and zooming in to see the details better. "Did you really bedazzle it!"

"Not bedazzle. We didn't have much time." Alex took the phone and started pointing details out. "So what you though was bedazzle is really just hot glue and gliiter. I burnt the hell out of my finger doing that too."

"Oh I remember that!" Eliza said, looking towards the finger in question. "You whined about it till I gave you a Thor bandaid"

Alex leaned around John to poke her gently in the side. "I didn't not whine. I nearly pointed put I had a burn and asked you for something to put on it."

"Pfft. You legit said, and I quote, 'Lizaaaaaa I have a burn! Make it better!' And gave my puppy dog eyes until I got you the bandaid." John snorted in laughter, made worse by the fake wounded look Alex gave him.

"Don't even lie, Alex. We all know you would do anything to get a super hero bandaid. You made me give you one for a paper cut once!" John said, hugging him to his side gently.

"You make me sound like some kind of child." Alex mumbled, taking a sip of his drink to his the smile of delight from the embrace. "Hey, I think Martha needs us over there." He said, pointing to the corner where she stood, becoming them to come over. "We'll be back Eliza! Don't let Peggy eat all the cupcakes!"

"I would never do such a thing!" They could hear Peggy gasp as they crossed the room, followed by laughter from her sisters, who knew better than to fall for the innocent act.

"Come here, John, I need you to bend down for a second." Martha said as they approached.

Witout a second thought about what was going on, John did as his sister asked, only to be quickly blindfolded. "Ow, you got my hair! What the hell, Martha!" He complained, trying to take it off. His hand was smacked away though, and grabbed by Martha, judging my the small size.

"Leave it! I have a surprise for you, so deal with it. Don't you trust me?" She asked as she led him a few short steps to where the computer was. "Sit down."

"About as far as I can throw you." John said drily, sitting cautiously when Martha told him too. "What exactly is going on here?"

"You'll see in just a minute! Just let me do something real quick..." He could feel her lean in front of him for a moment. "Okay! Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"I guess so."

"Good! Open your eyes!" She said, taking the blindfold off. The others had backed away to give him space, so only Alex and Martha witnessed the look of joy on Johns face when he saw the three faces on the screen in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Yelled James, Henry, and Mary Eleanor, the latter nearly falling off her perch on the chair from excitement at seeing her eldest sibling. "I miss you!" She pipped up, bouncing in the seat.

John was speechless for a moment, astonished at how grown the three looked. He finally gathered his wits and grinned at the trio. "Hey guys! I miss you too, Mary. I can't believe this! This is the best birthday present ever!"

Martha bent over his shoulder and looked at the three younger Laurens. "Hey guys! Miss me?"

"No!" Choroused the boys, while Mary squealed "Yes! And Jacky too!"

"Thanks guys. I see which sibling loves me the most." Martha said, rolling her eyes at the giggling boys on the screen. "I'm going to give you some space, John. I'll try to control your friends." She walked over to the couch and sat with Alex, Herc and Peggy, who had a plate full of cupcakes for them.

John turned to look at the screen. "OK,you three. I need you to tell me everything!" Judging by the matching twinkle in all their eyes, it would be a long and crazy story.

"I wonder what they're talking about over there." Peggy mused, watching John gesturing excitedly. "It looks interesting, whatever it is."

"Can you see who's on the screen?" Martha asked, unable to see who it was.

"Looks like John, but with glasses."

"Oh! I know the answer to that one!" Alex exclaimed, happy he could answer Peggy. "That's James."

"Good job, Alex. Yeah, that Jemmy, so probably something science or history related. He's a lot like John."

"Hopefully not as obsessed with turtles, though." Herc snickered, earning himself a playful smack on the arm from Martha.

"Yeah, what is that all about? John has never told me." Alex had always wondered why Johns favorite animal was a turtle, but had never asked.

Apparently Martha hadn't either, because she shrugged and said "I have no earthly idea! He just came home one day and was obsessed. He had turtle everything! And I'm not just talking Ninja Turtles, although he did have pretty much all of them. He has books, posters, everything. That's how he got so good at drawing, though. He drew the turtles out at the pond by our houseall the time"

"My boyfriends a nerd." Alex grinned, looking at John with such obvious fondness that Peggy pretended to gag.

"Stop, you can't be that cute, Alexander!" She whined, faking offense.

"What! Wasn't it you who thought it would be a good idea to introduce us? You have no room to complain." Alex said, tossing a pillow in her direction.

"That doesn't mean I want to see you making googoo eyes at him!" She said, throwing it back at him.

Lafayette noticed this and screamed "Pillow fight!" before joining in and launching a pillow at herc, which shot past him and hit Peggy right in the face. "Oops!"

"How dare you hit my sister!" Angelica squealed, grabbing a cushion from the couch and pouncing on Laf, Eliza seconds behind her, giggling hysterically. Not expecting it, Laf collapsed to the floor, the two Schuyler's falling on top of him into a writhing heap.

"Should we do something?" Martha asked, turning around to watch their antics from over the back of the couch.

"Nah, I'd let them be. I'm placing my bets on the girls." said Alex, following Martha's lead and kneeling on the couch. The group on the couch sat laughing at the other three, egging on the three on the floor. They had completely forgotten about John till he spoke up behind them

"What the heck are y'all doing?" He half laughed, looking amused at what was going on. Behind him, Alex could see three small faces, trying to see what they were doing. It looked like something from a cartoon, especially when Lafayette popped his head up on the other side of the house, looking guilty.

"Je suis désolé, John. We forgot you were talking. We will behave."

"Its fine, I promise." John said, not the least bit mad about what they were doing. He turned around when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Jack? Can we meet your friends?" It was James, and he looked so genuinely excited to meet them, John couldn't help but smile at him.

"Of course, but it'll have to be quick. I know you're supposed to be heading to bed soon. Hey yall. Come over here and meet the rest of the clan!" The group in the apartment gathered round, all trying to get in the camera at one, much to James and Mary Eleanors amusement. "Okay... This won't work. Let's do groups. Ladies first." Scooting a little to the side so the girls could be in the screen, he started to introduce them. "So first up, the Schuyler sisters! I work with all of them and they are some of the coolest people I know. This is Angelica beside me, next to her in blue is Eliza, and-"

"And Peggy! Peggy's in yellow, right!" Mary Eleanor pushed her way in front of her brother and started waving. "Martha told me all about you. Are you really her best friend?"

Peggy laughed in delight, ignoring the moan of exasperation from Martha. "You must be Mary Eleanor! I've heard a lot about you too, and yes, I am her friend!"

Taking over the conversation, Mary started talking so fast she forgot to breathe. "She said you live in a really big house. Is it a palace? Are you princesses? Ohhhhhhhhh if you have as ball can I come to it? I know how to act like a princess, I've seen lots of Disney movies-"

Eliza laughed gently. "We aren't princesses, but we do have a big house."

"Maybe one day we can have you come visit with Martha!" Angelica chimed in. She realised her mistake when Mary Eleanor started jumping around and squealing in delight. "Wait, maybe I shouldn't have said that. We will see, though, promise!" She turned and stage whispered "Sorry Martha! I didn't mean to put the idea in her head..."

"Meh. She would have invited herself over anyways." Martha said, wracking her brain for a way to convince her father it could be a good idea.

"Okay, we don't have much time, so you need to say bye to the girls Mary. Jemmy, I'll let you talk to them more later, okay?

"Okay, Jack. Bye Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy!" James smiled at them as Mary hopped around in the background, waving frantically. The girls said their goodbyes and went into the kitchen, their spots being taken by Laf, Herc, and Alex, who looked mildly terrified at the prospect of meeting Johns siblings, albeit through the computer.

He had managed to be next to Johns chair, and John reached to take Alexs hand discreetly, out of view on the video, helping to calm Alexs nerves. Jesus, Alexander, calm the fuck down. You aren't even meeting them in person, just over a video chat. This is nothing to be nervous about. Just chill. He took a deep breath as John introduced them.

"You met the girls, so these are my roommates. On the end, we have Lafayette, who owns the cafe most of us work at-

Lafayette took the pause as the chance to say hello. " Bonjour! It is nice to finally meet all of you" he said with a wave.

"Are you from France?" Asked Henry before John could say anything else.

"Oui. But I have been in the United states for a few years. Its my new home now!"

Mary Eleanor tugged on her brothers sleeve and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Mary, I'll show you where France is later, okay?" Henry ruffled her hair gently, and John smiled. How many times had he done the exact same thing to Henry when he had been that age. He was about to say something else when the door on the other end of the camera opened and what John assumed to be the babysitter stuck her head in.

"5 more minutes, guys, then you have to get off, okay?" She waved at the camera, and John recognized Martha's friend Tina. "Hey John!"

John waved back. "Hey Tina! Thanks for helping set this up! We won't be much longer, I promise."

"Not a problem! Hope you have a great birthday! I'll let y'all finish up though. Bye!" She walked out of the room and the three Laurens children came back on the screen.

"Okay, guys, you heard Tina. I'll make this fast. Next to Laf we have Herc, who I expect would talk to you all day about football if you let him, Henry." He didn't process it at all when Henry nudged James and muttered "I bet that's Martha's boyfriend." Herc blanched but John continued as if he hadn't seen him. "He does design too, so he draws just as good, if not better than me. And last but least, we have Alex, who is going to school to be a lawyer, and is studying history too."

Alex waved silently, until James spoke up. "What kind of history do you like, Alex? I like learning about the Revolutionary War; do you have a favorite time period?"

Alex smiled; James looked genuinely interested in his response. "Well, that just happens to be my favorite time too! Is there any specific battle you like most? I have a lot of books; if you like I can send one home with Martha."

James looked delighted to have someome who was as enthusiastic about the subject as he was. "Oh yes! There's a few different battles I like, like Yorktown, because we won the war there, and Monmouth, and there's a battlefield near our house that Jacky used to take us to..."

John could tell this was shaping up to be a long conversation. "Okay, okay, you two. We only have another minute to talk, remember?"

"Sorry John!" Both of them said at the same time, making everyone within hearing laugh.

"Well, it was nice meeting you three," Herc said. "Hopefully we can all talk again soon." He pulled Laf away, who waved goodbye as best he could.

"I'll make sure to send those books, James. It was nice to meet all of you." Alex said. "I'm going to go now, but hopefully we can talk again soon!" He squeezed Johns hand as he left, and John smiled up at him.

"Jacky, did you-" Mary Alice let put a jaw-cracking yawn before she was able to continue. "Did you open your presents yet?"

"Not yet, sleepy head. Why do you ask?"

"You have to open it now!" Henry chimed in, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Um... Okay... What have you crazies sent me?" Martha nudged his shoulder and handed him a box. "Oh, thanks." The three children on the other end were bouncing with excitement as he tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. He burst into laughter at the contents. " Really guys?!" He picked up the contents and held it up for them to see. "An entire case of Kosmic Brownies?"

"Kosmic brownies?! I love those!" Squealed Peggy in the background.

"No Peggy! They're mine! All mine! Mwahahahahaha !" John clutched the box to his chest like it was precious treasure.

"I think he likes it, Jemmy!" The two boys highfived, and Mary Eleanor beamed. "We saved our allowance for weeks to get it for you, Jack!"

"I love it. I can't find them anywhere up here! But I think its time to let y'all go now." He held up his hand to stop the chorus of groans and protestations. "I know, I know. I wish I could talk longer, and I promise to do my best to call again soon. I miss you three so much." He couldn't go one any longer without his voice breaking, but Henry spoke up and covered up his pause.

"We miss you too, John. Make sure to call us though! I want to tell you about my game next week!"

"And my piano lessons!" Chimed in Mary Eleanor, with James nodding behind her.

"And I have a big test coming up."

"Okay, okay!" John said, getting his emotions under control. I'll make sure to call again soon, I promise! Now go! Get ready for bed!I love you guys!"

"Love you too, Jack!" They all said before Henry took Marys hand and led her out of the room. John smiled at their retreating backs and was about to sign off when James looked at him. "I really do miss you, Jacky. Do you promise to call?" The look in his eyes was SK sad it nearly broke his heart.

"I promise, buddy. I'll do a better job from now on, okay?" James beamed, and it helped soothe Johns breaking heart just a bit.

"Okay! Tell your friend Alex I said bye! I love you!" With that he signed off. John sat in silence for a moment, looking at the screen before Alex came over and put his arm around him, playing with his hair.

"You okay, love?" John looked up into Alexs dark chocolate brown eyes, currently filled with worry. He reached up to cover Alexs hand with his own and smiled so wide that all the worry left Alexs face and was replaced by relief.

"Yeah. Yeah, Im good, Alex. Great, actually. I just needed a minute." He stood up and hugged Alex tightly for a second before letting go. "I had no idea how much I really wanted to see them till I saw the computer. What did you think of them?"

"They seem to be great kids. I like James."

John snorted in laughter. "Of course you did. He's about as obsessed with history as you are!" They walked into the kitchen, where everyone else had gathered. "You would like Henry too. And Mary Eleanor, although she can be a bit much sometimes."

"Ha! She looks like a little hellion, but a cute one! And Henry is a lot more perceptive than I thought he would be." He stole a glance at Herc, who was studiously avoiding eye contact with John.

John must have seen the glance because he looked at Herc and smIrked. "Ha. You got that right. I wonder how he knew martha was dating Herc, though."

Alex looked at him in astonishment. "A better question is how do you know!"

"Because Herc doesn't pay attention when he takes a screen shot, that's how!" John chuckled and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his pictures before he turned to show it to Alex. "He uses this app called Charity Miles, and they send out popups every day. Sometimes they do Harry Potter related ones, and he will take a screenshot for me. Well, last time it happened, he was texting Martha apparently, and it showed up in the background. The hearts after her name kinda gave it away."

Alex laughed in disbelief. "He really did that! Oh my god, that's fucking hysterical! So?"

"So what?"

"So what are you going to do? You've gotta put the poor guy put of his misery sometime, John. He has been stressinabout how to tell you fpr a week already. You could totally make a scene right now if you wanted."

"Some of us aren't super dramatic, Alex" John smiled, bopping Alex on the nose. " I could do that, but I want to enjoy the rest of my party. I'm just gonna take him to the side-" he stopped when he realized the subject of their conversation was standing next to them, look on slightly terrified. Alex and John exchanged glances and smiled.

"This should be fun. I'll let you two talk." Alex got up to give Herc his seat, patting him on the head. "Good luck, my dear Mulligan. You're going to need it." He walked away, snickering quietly as he approached the giggling group in the living room, where they were all braiding a section of Lafs hair.

John watched Alex be forced into a seat where he was ganged up on by Eliza and Peggy before looking seriously at Herc. "I hear there's somethinyou wanted to talk to me about?"

Herc sat there fidgeting under his gaze, unable to stay still. "Hey, yeah so... Um... I was wondering..." He glanced at Martha as if asking for some kind of support, but shrank into himself when he looked back at John, who just quirked his eyebrow at him. "Shit. Okay, I like Martha. A lot. But I don't want to date her without letting you know, because that's against the BroCode and just not cool, but I like her a lot and I think she likes me too, at least I hope she does, and- why are you laughing!" All this had been said without a single breath, so fast that John could barely keep up with him.

"Dude, relax! Its fine!" John said,trying to catch his breath. "I already knew, and I'm okay with it."

Hercules just looked at him is disbelief. Unaware that he was basically quoting Alexs earlier question, he asked,"How the hell do you know! Did Alexander tell you? That little rat. I thought I could trust him."

"No, he didn't tell me. You did, moron." He pulled up the same picture and showed Herc this time. "Check your background next time you take a screenshot."

Herc groaned. "Are you kidding? I've literally been freaking out for two weeks try into figure out how to bring it up! You could have told me."

"Now where's the fun in that? Be glad I didn't call you out like Alex wanted me to. Just do me one favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Treat her right. She deserves someone who will do that, and I know you will. You'll regret it if you don't." His tone was light, but it was obvious he was not kidding.

"Don't worry. You know I will. And you have my full permission to kick my ass if I hurt her." Hercs voice was so full of sincerity that John had no worried about his sisters well being. Out of all the people in the world, she choose one of the very few who I trust with my life. Martha deserves to be with someone like Herc. I pity the day he pisses her off though.

"Are you two done over there?!" Peggy's voice rang out from the living room. "This is supposed to be a party, not a serious conversation!" John and Herc laughed and went into the living room, where everyone was chattering away.

"So what's the plan?" John asked, talking a seat next to Alex. From the conspiritorial glance between his sister and Peggy John knew they were in for an interesting night.

After a few hours of crazy antics and strange games the girls had thought up, the party wound down. The Schuyler's left around 1.30 am,Peggy barely able to keep her eyes open as she said goodbye. The residents of the apartment were all collapsed in various states of consciousness in the living room, surrounded by the array of gifts John had received. They had already hooked up the Xbox Herc and Laf had got him, and Laf was sitting on the floor playing it, while Alex and Martha were talking about a book they had both read.

John knew it was time for bed when Alex started talking nonsense, causing Martha to start giggling hysterically. "Alex, you're talking in cursive. Let's go to bed." He leaned over to try to help Alex up, nearly toppling over in the process as Alex resisted him.

"Not talking in cursive. I make sense, right Martha?" Alex looked at her bleary eyed. He stuck his tongue out when she shook her head no.

"You haven't made a bit of sense in the last 5 minutes, sweetie. You probably should go to bed."

Alex decided not to argue and stood up. "Okay, okay. I'll go to bed. Come on, John." He started making his way towards the hallway, not waiting on John to follow him.

John turned and looked at Herc and Martha. "Separate rooms, you two." He said, pointing his finger at them. Herc nodded, but Martha just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dad."

"Don't be so sarcastic. Seriously though, you should go to bed soon. Want to go get breakfast with me in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll be up, don't worry." She tried to hide the yawn, and John just shook his head, smiling.

"See you in the morning then. Night, y'all." John walked down the hall to the bedroom, exhausted. It had been a long day,but the best kind of long day. Spending to e with my family is always worth being completely beat at the end of the day. Expecting Alex to still be getting ready for bed, he was amused to find him already asleep, his legs hanging off the end of the bed where he had obviously just flopped down.

Closing the door, John started undressing, pulling on a pair of soft plaid pajama pants before he gently shook Alex awake. "Alex, wake up real quick. You need to actually get in the bed."

Alex opened one brown eye. "Mmkay." He stripped down to his boxers without opening his eyes completely before collapsing back in the bed, already snoring softly. John turned off the light and laid down next to him, covering them both.

"Love you, Alex." He said quietly, kissing Alex gent on the crown of his head. He laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes before he heard a sleepy voice.

"Love you, too, John."


	21. Chapter 21

When Alex woke up, he could sense John was up before he even opened his eyes. The steady breathing and solid warmth that he had gotten so used to waking up to was missing, and a small piece of him felt like it had gone missing.  _I didn't realize how much I would miss waking up with John._  Alex thought as he sat up, stretching out the nights kinks. From the corner of his eye he saw some kind of paper fall off the bed, and he leaned off the side of the bed to try to get it.

He over reached though and toppled onto the floor, swearing when he hit his elbow on the side table as he tried to right himself. He grumbled as he found the paper and read it. It was a note from John.

_Good morning, handsome. Sorry I'm not here; I wanted to take Martha to breakfast this morning, since I haven't spent time with her yet and she leaves this afternoon. I promise I'll bring you next time! Love you._

_J._

Underneath the signature was a cartoon of a small turtle, holding a coffee mug. Alex smiled; of course he had to draw a turtle. Getting up, he carefully slid the note into his pants pocket before grabbing a pair of Johns sweat pants and walking out to the kitchen. He made his way into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee before opening his laptop, which he had left in the living room the day before.

As it warmed up he we about making his coffee and a bowl of cereal, choosing to steal some of Hercs Lucky Charms rather than try into force down some of Johns plain Cherrios.  _I honestly don't know how he eats those. They're so nasty!_  Sitting down, he pulled up a browser and ran a search before taking a bite, hoping today would be the day he got a result he was looking for.

For the past month or so he had been looking, searching for a connection between Henry Laurens and the police chief in Johns hometown, the man who allowed a monster to nearly kill his son. Beyond the basic small town acquaintances most chiefs have with wealthy families in their areas, there was nothing he could dig up. Not a speck of dirt was to be found online, and Alexander was slowly losing hope of finding anything at all.  _The only other thing I can think of is to either hack Henrys computer or go down to South Carolina, and that sure as hell will NOT happen._

He was typing away, searching for something,  _anything_ , when he heard footsteps behind him and he looked over his bare shoulder. It was Lafayette, who covered a yawn as he came up beside him and slung an arm around him as he looked at the computer. "Still nothing?" Of all the people in their circle, Laf had helped Alex the most, refilling his coffee and acting as a sounding board for ideas or the many complaints over to ding nothing.

"Not a damn thing, Laf. There  _has_ to be proof of a connection somewhere. I've tried searching everything from the obvious, like cases Henry may have worked with him on down to seeing if they live in the same neighborhood or are related or something. Nothing! Basically the only thing I've learned doing this is the Laurens house is big as hell." He paused to take a gulp of coffee before slamming the mudown in frustration. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Have you talked to John about this?" Lafayette discreetly wiped up the bit of coffee that had splashed out of Alex's cup before he walked around the island to make his own cup of coffee.

"No." Alex sighed, wearily running his hands down his face. "I don't want to say anything in case he doesn't want me to do this. You know how he gets sometimes about his old life." He turned back to his computer and input another search, hoping that this time he would find some information.

Laf sat down and looked at Alex for a moment in silence before saying anything. He could see on Alex's face he was getting frustrated with the lack of results, and he understood that.  _He needs to talk to John about this. He can't keep going on, hiding his search. I understand why he's doing this, but it should be something John is on board with too. "_ I think you should tell him, Alex. Keeping a secret like this isn't healthy."

Alex rolled his chocolate own eyes and kept typing. "You think I don't know this. I'll tell him. Eventually. I just... I don't know. I'll tell him, okay? Damn it!" He swore at the computer. Nothing. Again.  _Is it too much to ask for just the smallest thing? Jesus! I'm not asking for a freaking miracle, just a clue!_

Laf watched him, worry evident on his face. The bags under Alex's eyes were dark again, and if he wasn't stopped, Lafayette knew he would keep searching till he was so angry he flipped out on everyone in sight. He gently closed the laptop.

"What the hell, Laf! I'm doing something!" Alex protested, trying to grab the computer as Laf snatched it away quickly.

"Non. You are going to stop this search for now. You are getting worked up and I am not going to allow you to be pissy all weekend, do you understand? Any other weekend I would let you, but this is Johns birthday weekend. You are not allowed to spoil it."

"I wouldn't be pissy." Alex mumbled, sulking as he watched Laf put the computer on top of the cabinets where Alex couldn't reach. "That's a dick move, you know."

Laf shrugged, not caring. "You'll survive. Come on, we need to talk." He grabbed Alex by the hand and lead him into the living room, sitting on the couch and throwing his legs into Alex's lap when he took his seat. Alex quirked his eyebrow at him, pointedly looking at his feet as if silently asking him if he was comfortable. The only response was a wide grin from Laf, and Alex just sat back and relaxed, secretly glad the other man was comfortable enough to do this, and that he himself was alright with it.  _It used to be that I couldn't bear anyone to touch me for more than a second. I don't know when I got this comfortable around people, but... I'm glad I did._

Alex was lost in his thoughts when Lafayette nudged him with his foot. " Alex? Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"Why won't you tell him?"

"I told you already, Laf! I don't want him to tell me no-"

"But isn't that his choice, Alex? I mean, this happened to him, not you."

"These men nearly caused him to  _die_. Do you really expect me to ignore that and let them get away with that? Because I can't, Lafayette." Laf could feel the anger causing Alex's body to shake and he knew he had to be careful how he proceeded.

"I didn't say to let them get away with it. Do you really think I would be helping you search if I didn't think this was the right thing to do? I want you to fry these Two, Alex! But its not our decision to make. John needs to know what you're doing."

"What if he says no! Do you really expect me to sit there and just fucking deal with that?!"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do! You are in a relationship, Alex, you have to communicate, especially about something like this. Sneaking around behind his back is not a good idea, even if its something that is for his own good."

Alex sat in silent frustration, knowing Lafayette was right, but unable to accept that.  _Damn it all, I KNOW I should tell John! But if he says no..._  "Laf, if he says not to continue this and I have to let those two bastards go free..." He just threw his hands up helplessly, for once in his life unable to put into words what he wanted to say.

"Then you drop it. That's all you can do about that, Alex. Karmas a bitch, though. We will nail them and make them regret hurting our John. I promise you that. But..."

"But I have to tell John." Alex sighed and let his head fall back to lie on the back of the couch. " I'll talk to him." He sat like that I'm silence for a few moment, and Lafayette thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke up again. "Hey Laf?"

"Hmm?" Laf was looking at his phone and didn't see the grin spreading across Alex's face.

"I'm really hungry... Can you make me chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Are you serious?" Laf shook his head at the smiling man. "How do I always wind up feeding you?"

"Because you love me and are an amazing cook and the best person ever?" Alex knew he would get his wish when he saw Lafs mouth twitch in response to the compliments. He stared at Laf with pleading puppy dog eyes until Laf gave in.

"Fine. But you have to go put on a shirt at least. I can't concentrate with you wandering around shirtless right now." He got up and went into the kitchen, Alex following behind him instead of going to get a shirt.

"Why am I so distracting? Is it because of my rugged good looks? Are you going to fall head over heels in love with my body? Admit it, you think I'm gorgeous!" Alex smirked at Laf , leaning against the counter and blocking his way.

Laf scoffed at the idea. "More like you're so cold it looks like you could cut glass with your nipples." Alex looked down and turned red, but didn't look the least bit sorry as he walked towards the hallway.

"I'm not even that cold! My boyfriend doesn't mind when I look like this!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I don't mind when you look like what?" Alex nearly fell over in surprise as he passed the door that Johnhad just opened. John looked at his bare chest appreciatively and smiled. "Not that I mind this sight, but you look like your freezing. You want my hoodie?" He took off his hoodie and held it out to Alex.

Alex looked between the coat and the kitchen, where Lafayette was watching him to see if he would give in, snickering.  _Fuck it. I am cold, who am I kidding._  He took the offered hoodie and shrugged into it, reveling in the warmth left from Johns body. "Thanks, love." He said as he hugged John, who pressed a kiss to his head.

"Any time. What's Laf doing in there?" John held his boyfriend for longer than necessary, happy to be back with him. He had missed him during breakfast.

"Making chocolate chip pancakes. I got hungry."

A high pitched squeal came from behind John, where Martha had been taking off her coat and shoes. "Ohhhh I want some panckaes too! Laf! Can you make Mickey Mouse pancakes for me?" She bounded into the kitchen to talk to Laf, while Alex just started after her.

"Didn't she just have breakfast?" He asked incredulously.

"Its pancakes. She can be full to bursting and still eat pancakes." John laughed, letting Alex go from the hug. "You want some more coffee?"

"Is that a question?" Alex went to the living room where he had left his coffee androught it back to the kitchen, where John took it and made him a new cup. He sat on the stool and leaned into John when he took his spot beside him. The two of them watched the happenings in the kitchen, made even busier when Herc came in to help out. Soon the kitchen soon smelled like pancakes, and when he got up to get the dishes out, Laf came up beside him

"Don't forget. Talk to him, okay?" He whispered, so quiet Alex barely heard him.

Alex nodded his head in response. Turning around, He saw John watching him with a smile. He winked at him, forcing the ball of nerves in his stomach down further.

_This is going to be a fun talk today._

* * *

 

Authors note

Hey everyone! GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY! Not Hamilton tickets, although that IS my present next year! I'm going to see Kinky Boots in two weeks! I'm only a little excited about it, can you tell?

Remember these two jerks? Yeah... They're not going to have a very good time. Who knows what will happen though! Stay tuned! I think I'll be able to t more frequent updates from now on, because I actually have a new laptop to use instead of my kindle! Yaaaay!

Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This has been up on FF for several months now, but some readers asked me to have it here too.


End file.
